


Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker

by Force_user



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Reyloveweek, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, connection, rey and kylo ren sex, rey x ren, reylo bond, reylo love, reylo romance, reylo sex, reylo sex scene, reylo smut, star wars sex, the dyad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 59,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force_user/pseuds/Force_user
Summary: (From My Wattpad Account @Force_user_)*REYLO SMUT/SEX SCENES-MATURE CONTENT*(This book was written before episode 9. If you read this book it is very similar to the movie but with the ending we all wanted. I had to change things from the movie in order to make it completely reylo centered){As of May 5th, 2020 This book has been updated, polished, and tweaked to fit the storyline of episode 9. It is a different plot line but there are some similarities in the terminology and the character development.}This book will take place right after the events of Episode 8.The events that will unfold will use spoilers that have come to light as of March 2019 and both trailers that have been released in 2019. I will make this story REYLO centered Because REYLO IS ENDGAME! This is what I want to happen, though I know they will obviously go for a non-reylo smut plot line.  This will be the best way I can piece the released images together to make it completely REYLO smut centered.SPOILER ALERT:The chapters will jump around between dreams. So if you think something's actually happening it could be a dream just FYI. As in the first four chapters
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Regret

**REY'S POV:**

"Where are we?" Poe asks the pilot navigating the Millennium Falcon.

"Our coordinates tell us that we are at the planet Ryloth sir," the pilot responds looking down at the screen.

"We're in the outer rim?" Finn questions the pilot sternly.

"Yes sir," He replies to Finn.

"I don't think the First Order will find us out here," Lieutenant Connix says to the group in the cockpit.

***

I wake up from my rest in an open seat away from the rest of the crew. I look around at the faces in the room as fatigue fogs my mind. Everything seems so cloudy and yet this scene feels _familiar_ somehow. _Why does this all feel familiar?_

 _"We are all that's left?"_ I tell myself as remorse washes over my mind.

I look around the room at the remaining resistance fighters. Even with the escape from the near defeat they all still seem optimistic--even after the discouraging events today. They hold such hope for victory over the First Order still. I see the remaining fighters glancing over to me. Through the Force, I sense such curiosity from what they saw me do during the escape from the Crait base. Most think the Jedi and the Force are a myth. A fantasy from the Old Republic.

"Their hope is because of _me_?" I question myself as I lean back in my chair. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back--hoping to calm my restless mind.

Once my eyes close, the image of Ben offering me his hand with such tender vulnerability appears. He looked right through me. He knew that I wouldn't take it, but he still held the hope I would. The next memory I have is waking up and seeing him laying on the floor. I remember rushing to him to make sure that he wasn't hurt. He was unconscious but breathing. As he lay there, I crouched down and placed a small kiss on his head. I couldn't kill him. I knew in my heart that Ben wasn't gone. There is still hope--he can be redeemed.

 _"What would have happened had I taken his hand? Would I have been able to convince him to let the resistance escape? Would he come back to the light if I joined him? Would I turn to the dark side?"_ I ask myself an endless barrage of questions I will never have the answer to. I feel like this isn't the first time I have asked myself these questions.

A single tear rolls down my right cheek. This hurts so deeply. It's like a burning knife has been plunged into my heart. The thought of him not coming with me brings a sense of great failure. Leia deserves to have her son back and I failed her. Our one chance at shifting the tides is gone--that is what I do know.

The night our hands touched. All the visions of the past, present, and future overwhelmed me. We each saw a piece of the same future. No wonder we parted ways. We each thought the other would join because neither of us can imagine abandoning our current side.

When our hands touched, the future I saw was so clear, I could almost touch it.

_I wake up and am embraced in his arms. I nuzzle my nose into his neck as he delicately pulls me in for a tighter embrace. When I move my hand to his cheek to pulls his lips gently to mine; he moves his left hand over my belly. The belly that holds our child..._

"There is no way I'm going to get rest after that thought," I say to myself as a shiver runs down my spine.

I sit in my chair holding the broken lightsaber in my hands and stare down at the exposed Kyber crystal.

"It's so symbolic of us. Two pieces wanting to be united but now...can we even be repaired?" I ask myself.

"Attention! We are beginning our descent to the Resistance allied planet Ryloth. Please prepare to disembark," the voice over the loudspeaker says.

I stand up and make my way the storage shelving and grab the pack from the top and put the broken lightsaber it in and tuck it behind the Jedi texts I swiped from Ahch-To. I make my way towards the cockpit and see Finn and Poe exiting. As they leave the cockpit I make my way over and intercept them.

"I guess we found refuge," Finn says with a smile turning to face me.

"I hope so," I reply.

"We are going to regroup here and try to organize a new strategy," Poe adds.

_Whispers._

I turn my head quickly--nothing.

We begin walking towards the rest of the Resistance near the door. I can feel the ship breaking through the atmosphere. It will only be a matter of time before we land. I can't shake the feeling that something powerful in the force lurks behind me. This presence feels like it is watching me. This isn't the first time I have felt this. But where? When?

 _"Odessen..."_ A voice trails off in my head.

I turn around quickly.

_"Ben?"_

I turn around and only see Resistance fighters gathering items and preparing to land. The presence has shifted away, and I am at ease again.

"It must be the stress. I need to find the time to rest when we settle on the plant," I think to myself.

 _"Rey, go to Odessen..."_ The voice says again.

I turn my head to glance around the room trying to find the voice's origin.

"Rey, are you ok?" Finn asks me.

"Yes... I'm fine, just a little tired, I suppose," I say with a smile to him attempting to reassure him.

_Whispers._

The Falcon shifts into landing mode and with a slight shake, we make contact with the surface. As the pressure releases on the ramp, I walk down to see a vast, lush world in front of me. The resistance makes their way out of the Falcon, and we have landed, on what appears to be, a clearing with a path.

I breathe in the air around me as I look up and see a partly clouded sky above us. The planet is covered in green, and we are surrounded by grass plains. I see the wind dancing in the long blades of grass.

"How peaceful this place is," I think to myself. The time on Jakku stunted my imagination to what other worlds could look like. In a land full of sand and death; it's amazing places like this exist.

"Jakku," I think to myself with a slight chuckle.

We step off the ramp and make our way on the path up the grassy hill.

"Well this is much better than Crait," Poe says jokingly next to me.

Chewie lets out a roar behind us. I glance ahead at what he was Chewie has pointed out. A smaller city above the clearing.

"I guess we know where we are supposed to go now," I say jokingly to Finn. He smiles back at me and grabs my shoulder.

The small group of remaining Resistance fighters and I all trek up the path from the Millennium Falcon. A few of the fighters are being carried in cots and still unconscious. It appears Rose, the girl who saved Finn, is still unconscious from the collision on Crait.

The wind gently blows against us. My pace turns to a slow walk and I fall behind the group.

_Whispers._

I hear whispers swirling around me--they are getting louder.

 _"Your answers are on Odessen... Go!"_ The familiar voice says to me.

"Master Skywalker?" I say aloud as I come to a complete stop.


	2. A New Enemy

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"She shut me out," I say to myself standing up from the floor in the rebel base.

As the dice fade from my hand, a wave of remorse moves over me. I think about how her eyes looked at me when I told her that she meant something to me. I could sense her feeling of belonging when I uttered the words to her.

Walking out the doorway I see Hux lurking in the main hangar of the Rebel base--waiting for me.

 _"How curious,"_ Hux thinks to himself with a grin.

"Supreme Leader, we have just received word that the Knights of Ren have returned and are awaiting your presence aboard _The Supremacy_ ," he says to me with pride.

I don't say anything and make my way through the base back outside. Stormtroopers are rushing about the base trying to find any remaining rebels. As I step out on the blackened salty ground, I see the place where Luke Skywalker and I battled.

"How foolish I was. Thinking that he was there," I scorn myself. "He knew that his presence would distract me and give the rebels time to flee," I think gritting my teeth as my fist clenches.

I see up ahead my Upsilon-class command shuttle in front of the AT-ACT walkers. I sense the pilot noticing my approach and engages the shuttle for takeoff. The back ramp opens and I walk up to the inside. As the door ramp shuts behind me, I take my seat and feel the frustration of defeat start to creep up on me. Why does this all feel so familiar?

_Whispers._

The shuttle climbs higher through the moon planet. I begin retracing the events that lead here.

_Whispers._

"Rey...how our minds synced, and we unified in our battle against the Praetorian Guards. Why didn't she take my hand? If only she had seen the vision that I saw the night our hands touched. I need to find her. I need to show her the true path--the one I saw that night. It remains so clear in my mind."

The vision intoxicates me. The Force builds in pressure around me.

_We are laying together in bed. The room illuminated by the morning light as the wind gently blows through the white sheer curtains. She is resting on my right shoulder and I have her wrapped close to me. I breathe her in, absorbing every ounce of her. Rey's right palm is delicately touching the small bump growing in her. My left-hand brushes her cheek as the birds chirp in the distance. Peace, I feel...peace._

_Whispers._

The shuttle breaks through the atmosphere of Crait, jolting me out of my deep trance of Rey. I hear over the communication speaker that we are cleared for landing in the main hangar. We enter through the hangar and hover over the landing pad. I hear the clicks and the ship is disengaged; we have landed.

"What is _this_ I'm sensing?" I ask myself as I feel a great disturbance in the Force.

I stand up from my seat and walk down the shuttle's ramp; making my way across the hangar towards an elevator. Personal guards follow behind me as the door opens then closes behind us. In the elevator, I try to regain my composure so that my Knights won't detect anything. With great speed, the elevator climbs through the levels of the ship and arrives at the Supreme Leader's private floor.

Walking out of the elevator I trek down the hall as the guards follow closely behind. Up ahead, large blast doors open for my entrance, and I am in the War Room. The doors close behind me and my Knights rise to attention around the table. I can feel the tension in the room rising. This brings a grin across my face--they found something.

_Whispers._

"Supreme Leader," says the second in command, Jal.

Making my way around the table to the front--I take a seat.

"What news do you have of the Outer Rim?" I ask the group of Knights.

Jal turns to face me. Through his mask, I sense a great disturbance.

"The final status reports from _The Chimaera_ in the outer rim are correct, Supreme Leader. The First Order battalion we traveled with...we are all that remain. The threat from the Outer Rim is _very real_ ," he finishes in a stern voice.

"What happened!" I ask with concern.

He tilts his head slightly. I can sense the memories of the transpired events bring him great trouble.

_Whispers._

"Once we arrived at the last coordinates left by Grand Admiral Thrawn, our scanners started having a technical difficulty. As we broke through the Galaxy's edge, it picked up a reading of a mysterious fleet traveling _very fast_. Before we could even react, one of their starfighters engaged us and eventually boarded our vessel. The red soldiers fought with such skill that our vessel was overrun, and we had no chance of winning. These mysterious soldiers wore Stormtrooper armor--but they were far superior in combat. Sir...the report was right... _the Emperor is alive,_ " he says sternly.

"This threat knows of us taking power in the galaxy then...," I trail off leaning back in my chair.

" _Rey._ "

***

I gasp.

I rise from the sheets off the sheets of my bed into a seated position--feeling the sweat on my body. Beads fall down my chest as I try and catch my breath.

"Another _dream_ ," I tell myself.

I take both of my hands and rub them through my face and allow my fingers to comb the strands of my hair.

"Why do I keep having _this_ dream?" I question aloud.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Knowing that I will not be getting any more sleep for the rest of this evening. The images of my dream flood back into my mind--it all seems so real. Those events never happened after Crait though. But why do I keep having this dream like _it_ was real? Is this a warning? Could it be a premonition through the Force?

" _The Emperor_..." I whisper aloud in confusion.

After the words leave my mouth I think of her again. A rush of feeling clouds my mind. How I wish she took my hand...

"I cannot let visions and dreams keep distracting me-- _the Resistance_ is the _real_ the enemy. Rey chose them-- _she_ betrayed me," I tell myself.

I don't even believe myself when I say those words. She is something else--she is different. My eyes fall to the floor.

_She understands me..._


	3. Odessan

**REY'S POV:**

"I have to go," I say aloud.

"Rey...what's wrong?" Finn asks walking back to me.

"I have somewhere I need to be," I say turning to Finn and grabbing his arm. I know that he will never truly understand. I see Poe just ahead of us turn around and stare with confusion at me. He makes small steps towards us.

"Master Skywalker is telling me to go somewhere. I have to leave now," I respond to both of them. My eyes are wide from the adrenaline. I feel _something_ calling me. 

"Wait, Luke died during the battle of Crait?" Poe adds placing a hand on his side. "This doesn't make any sense. He's alive?"

"He's one with the force. I know that doesn't make any sense but...," I tell him looking frantically between the two of them.

"Please, tell Leia. _He_ says I need to go to _Odessen_ ," I finish.

Finn looks at me with resolve.

"I know, there's nothing, I can say to change your mind. But Rey, please be careful. Keep the beacon with you. I'll always have it to light your way back," Finn tells me. 

Finn, he has grown so much in such a short time. The once fearful and selfish man has become devoted to restoring peace in the galaxy. I grab him and embrace him tightly--breathing him in. 

"I will return. I promise," I add, releasing our embrace and giving him a reassuring smile. I scan his eyes one last time. Remembering every tiny detail to his face.

"May the Force be with you, Rey," Finn says slowly releasing his hold and squeezing my left hand in his. 

"May the Force be with you," I say smiling at him and then up to Poe ahead of us.

"I guess this is goodbye again," Poe says to me with a stern face. 

"Just for a little while. I will return, I promise," I reassure him.

"Good, because we are nothing without you, Rey," he responds. 

They turn from me and make their way back up the path to the remaining Resistance fighters headed towards the base. Chewie is waiting by the Falcon as he watches me walk back towards him.

He roars in a questioning tone at me. His shoulders shrug but I can tell he's ready for another adventure.

"Luke reached out to me. We need to go to _Odessen_. That's all I know," I say back to Chewie as we make our way up the boarding ramp.

Chewie responds in his native tongue and follows behind me. "No, I haven't heard of it either," I respond to him.

The two of us make our way to the cockpit and take our assigned seats. As I sit down, I am reminded of Han. Sadness creeps up on me as I hear Chewie flicking on the ignition. I am reminded of the time I shared with him. He looked right through me and saw me for whom I really was---behind the scavenger clothing. With an exhalation, I lean forward and begin searching the coordinates for the planet Odessen.

"Odessen is not here Chewie," I say turning to him in confusion.

_I feel it, it's coming over me like a wave. I turn my head around and look down at the center console under the control panel. I move my hand over the silver surface and around the side. I feel it, a small button is hidden from eyesight. Hitting the button and a tiny drawer opens out the console---inside is a small black chip. I reach down and pick it up, holding it near to me and examining it._

"It's a navigation chip," I say out loud to Chewie. I look over the small black chip and see a marking carved on the side. It appears to be from an ancient language. I have never seen this style of markings before.

He looks at me with surprise and howls in confusion for not knowing about the secret compartment. 

"Luke must have put this here when we were on Ahch-To," I say with uncertainty looking at Chewie.

"That's very strange," I say aloud leaning slightly in my pilot's chair.

"Well, better see where this takes us," I say to Chewie.

I place the chip into the navigation port and see the Odessen coordinates appear on the screen. We each flick the switches to bring the Falcon off the ground and begin our descent through the planet's atmosphere. With great speed, we pass through the mesosphere and glide through open space. 

"Here goes nothing," I say aloud. 

With the Odessen coordinates entered, I push forward the lever, and we jump to light speed. The stars blur into a stream of white light around us. I turn my seat to Chewie, only to see him already looking at me.

I can sense his question, but he's too sad from the thought to ask.

"It didn't go the way I thought," I say to him as small tears form. "Hope isn't lost though," I finish, trying to cheer him up. 

Time passes by, and we break light speed and a large blue planet lies before us. I lean back in my pilot's chair. The Falcon continues its autopilot and begins the descent to the planet's surface. I turn to look at Chewie.

"He wouldn't send us here for nothing," I say reassuringly.

As the Falcon enters the atmosphere and begins its landing; I take time to notice the scenery. Such a beautiful place--so much water.

The thought of water triggers me back to a dark time on Jakku when most days I would end up going without it. Even in dehydration, I still had to scavenge or I wouldn't be able to eat. I was in a constant state of survival. Every day could have been my last but I guess it's not much different from my life now when I think about it. Every time I think of Jakku, it seems like the memories are getting so distant they are becoming less real.

As the Falcon glides down it to a hover over the surface; I see that we are landing on a rocky shore's edge. With a thud, the Falcon has landed on the unknown surface. Chewie disengages the ship and it turns off with a gentle pressure release. I sit up in the chair and look through the window ahead of me. The sky has gray clouds forming and the waves ahead look choppy. 

_I feel it. The energy punches me in the chest._

"Ben..." I think to myself. 

I maintain my composure. Chewie gets up and deploys the Falcon's boarding ramp. He barks at me that he's going to go look around. 

"I'll stay here," I tell him as he leaves out the cockpit.

The energy is calling to me. I stand up from my chair and walk through the Falcon's cockpit access corridor and out into the main hold. I look around and see nothing---the energy grows around me. He is here... 

Echos hit my ear and vibrate my chest, I turn around to see him standing in front of me.

_"Ben?"_


	4. Connected

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Vibrations hum through my ears. I feel a pull telling me to turn around. _Rey,_ she is before me once again. Her mouth parts slightly as I make eye contact. Those soft eyes staring at me as they did in the elevator to the throne room. 

"Rey," I whisper. _Is this all a dream again? This all feels so real..."_

Her lips purse back together as if she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I really don't know what to say right now," she replies.

Those beautiful eyes of hers turn bleak as she staggers in her stance. For a while we say nothing. I feel this pull towards her that I cannot describe. The Force keeps uniting us with no true rhyme or reason. 

"We know where the resistance is hiding, Rey," I say to her. 

She is taken aback by this and her brows furrow with anger. 

"What are you planning on doing no!" she demands, stepping towards me. 

"Nothing you aren't expecting me to do," I reply bitterly.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Ben, I know what your future holds. It's not lost, there is still hope," she says approaching closer. 

As she paces forward, I feel this wave of energy pulling me towards her; almost like mysterious forces are pushing me. How I wish I could just grab her and make her mine right here without consequence. We are meant to be together, I know it, I do not know why but there is a greater destiny the two of us are meant to be a part of. 

She is just inches away from me now. I stare down at her and absorb all her features. Such beauty and innocence. The memory of the vision I saw of us floods into my mind. I tower over her, I want her to know she is mine. She looks up at me and tilts her head those eyes stare right through me.

"I sense something new is troubling you," she says.

I don't break my eye contact with her. I know what she is sensing. It's the report I received confirmation of from the outlying reaches.

"Nothing," I mutter back. 

Rey's eyes are unwavering. She looks down at my lips and attempts to turn her face away. Before her face can turn away from me I grab her cheek with my left hand. She doesn't resist and her eyes glide back up to me as I pull her head back to face me.

I take my thumb and run it over her bottom lip. As my thumb reaches the center of her lip; her mouth opens delicately from the touch. Her eyelids close and I feel her growing weak from the lingering touch. It's as if she is inviting me in. I sense she has wanted me to steal this kiss since the night our hands touched. 

_"Ben,"_ she whispers.

Without hesitation, I drive my mouth into hers. My left-hand slides down her cheek and wraps around her neck--pulling her closer to me. Swiftly, I run my right hand around to the small of her back and pull her up against my torso before she can resist. 

Rey completely melts into my hold. I feel her left-hand run-up to my shoulder. Delicately, she weaves her fingers in between my hair on the back of my head. The touch sends surges of electricity through my body and my kiss is driven by a hunger for her. I can feel my arousal growing the longer we are locked together. 

She parts her lips fully and allows my tongue to dance with hers. Rey takes a hold of my bottom lip with her teeth applying a small amount of pressure. This sends jolts through me--I want to dominate her right here on the floor. My hold around her becomes tighter. She needs to know that she is mine and will only be mine. She pulls her mouth away slowly and looks up at me with such warmth. Her cheeks have become flush from the kiss.

I lean my forehead against hers, wrapping my arms around and embracing her even tighter. I notice the room now; her touch allows me to see her surroundings. We are inside the Millennium Falcon. Memories of my childhood flood back. 

_"Will I ever be rid of the cursed reminder?" I question myself._

"Rey, tell me where you are. Please...come to me," I plead.

She pulls her head away and looks at me. Her eyes are filling with tears as she grabs the left side of my face with her hand. The warmth has now faded to sorrow.

"Please," I whisper against her mouth. "Rey, let me find you," I beg running my lips over hers.

"... There is something I must do. Luke has sent me a message through the force," she replies to me. 

Even in death, my uncle still finds ways to torment me. 

"Luke," I spat back turning my head away. 

"I'm sorry, I can't," she says back.

The words sting my heart. In anguish, I pull away from her and my surroundings are back aboard the Supremacy. 

"One day, Rey, you will have no choice but to come with _me,_ " I say to her.

A single tear falls down her cheek from her left eye and I watch as her face turns to stone.

The force breaks the connection and once again; I'm alone without her. 


	5. The Nexus

**REY'S POV:**

The warmth left by him lingers on my lips. I raise my left hand up and delicately trace the bottom lip; while small tears form in my eyes. Before those tears can fall, I breathe in deeply and wipe them away from my eyelids.

"Why does he have such a hold over me?" I question myself shaking my head. 

I refocus my thoughts and remember the task I was given by Master Skywalker. I look ahead in the Falcon's main hold and start walking towards the deployed boarding ramp. As I approach the ramp I can hear soft voices speaking in my ear in different languages. With haste, I trek down to the ground and once I step on the rocks I feel the same sensation as I did on Ryloth-- _something is here_.

Waves crash against the shore and the air has a spicy aroma. "It seems that every place I go to now is more beautiful than the last," I think to myself.

I see Chewie up ahead, near the edge of an expansive and lush forest. _I get the sensation that I have been here before. A Déjà vu, lost between a dream and memory._

He barks at me and points. I walk over and stand directly next to him--I can feel it too. Something calls out from the forest; something ancient. It is so strong that even Chewie can feel it. 

_"That call. It's not the first time I have heard it..."_

"I think, I need to do this alone," I say to Chewie with my eyes still fixated on the forest.

He looks down at me and chirps in with agreement. I sense he watches me as he walks slowly back up into the Falcon.

I breathe in deeply and allow the force to guide my movements. Echos hum in my ear as I approach the forest's border. I cannot understand the tongue these voices are speaking but I know they are directing me to go into the forest. Why am I unable to shake this feeling I have seen this forest before? 

My feet crunch down on the forest floor as I navigate through the endless trees. I climb over a fallen log and as I place my hand on the trunk; I feel the energy of the planet coursing through my hand.

"There is something powerful about this place," I think to myself as I look up into the canopy. 

I walk for what feels like hours now. The force pulling me towards the center of the forest.

"To what?" I ask myself.

Time passes by and I start to see large boulders placed throughout the trees. "I must be getting closer to a mountain," I say aloud.

Suddenly, the force pull comes to an abrupt stop. I glance around my surrounds to find the reason and see ahead of me an entrance to a cave. The opening is covered by hanging foliage and pitch-black inside.

"Wonderful, another one," I say to myself. 

I keep moving forward. The memory, of my experience on Ahch-To, floods my thoughts. Every time I think about my experience in the cave my mind jumps me to the hut where Ben told me _"You're not alone."_

 _"Ben,"_ I think to myself. How I wish he had come with me. If he came with me Leia would have her son back, and _he_ would have _me_. Oh, how my mind craves his touch. Ever since that time on Starkiller Base when the bond was forged; I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. His very presence consumes me. Not having him near feels like torture. 

I am now at the entrance, all I can see inside is darkness. This isn't normal darkness; I'm not sure why but this feels so very different and terrifying. Yet, I am not afraid of it. I step over the entrance of the cave and feel as though I'm swallowed by the black.

Making several steps inside, the sunlight from outside fades; I cannot physically see in front of me now. I stop, close my eyes and reach out through the force. I can feel it surrounding me with its presence as I focus. Not strong and forceful like before but calming like a soft melody. I open my eyes and see small white flecks floating in the air all around me. 

These little lights are pure in their energy. I feel as though I know these creatures; somewhere between a dream and reality. They are lighting my way through this darkness, the cave is now illuminated, and they bring a sense of calm as I navigate through the winding corridors. 

I can see in the distance a small area lit by an orange glowing light. The force hits me in the chest with the strongest pull I have ever felt towards this bright light. Without fear, I keep walking down the tunnel until I can see the doorway entrance that holds this perplexing glow. 

I reach the doorway and feel the force swirling around me, billions of voices start talking all at once and all in different tongues. The sound is overwhelming yet it does not hinder my steps forward. I look inside and see in the center of the cavern a large tree; just like the sacred tree on Ahch-To. However, this one was smaller in width and had purple blossoms flourishing on its branches. 

"How are there blossoms growing in the darkness of this cave?" I question.

The Force vibrates with severe intensity around me. I walk over to the tree growing in the center of the room. I pass fallen ruins scattered all across the cave floor. I can imagine at one time this room was a sacred place to the force users of old. 

As I get closer to the tree, I can see the source of the orange glow; an object is resting on an altar in the center of the tree. I enter inside and the force goes completely silent; I can't hear anything around me. Inside the tree, there are symbols and images carved across the tree trunk. I look down at the altar before me and see a circular object. The glow intensity lowers as I approach. 

It is the size of my hand and perfectly spherical. Inside the ball, there is a deep purple slash. This slash almost gives the appearance of an eye. I feel the force demanding that I pick it up.

Without hesitation, I give into the force's demand and slowly reach my hand down to the mysterious relic. 

My palm and fingers clamp down around the object. 

_Where am I?..._


	6. Visions

**REY'S POV:**

A great fog has surrounded the cave and swallowed me inside the mist.

 _"What is this?"_ I question. I feel this strange energy swirling around me--relentlessly. 

_"Rey,"_ a voice calls out.

"Who's there!" I yell to the fogged room.

I turn my head around behind me and back forward; still, I see no one. The smoke begins to clear, and I am in some sort of forest. However, this forest is strange; pieces of ground with strange plants on them are floating. The plants on the surface are radiating energy. This energy is so strong I can feel it touching me. Baffled by the new surroundings I rise; the relic I discovered is still cradled in my left hand. 

"We have been waiting for you Rey," the voice says now in unison. 

"Who are you?" I question aloud. Turning around and then back forward to see five creatures floating in front of me.

"We are the priestesses of the force," five masked figures say to me as they float in my direction.

I do not feel afraid of their presence. Strange enough I almost find it reassuring. Even with their masks that hold a frozen expression; I sense they are very powerful but hold no threat to me.

"Young Rey, such trials your life has held. Yet you remain so resilient," the sadness priestess says to me.

I look up at her. 

"How does she know this?" I question myself. "Yes, I suppose you could say that," I reply. 

"Ah, we mustn't forget, she doesn't remember anything. Or, so she says she doesn't," the serenity priestess says to the group.

A short wave of grief clouds my mind. Before I can become melancholy from all my life's transpired events even the ones I buried the priestess of Joy chimes in.

"Don't despair young Rey, your memories of your past are not lost. You have suppressed them away as a form of protection," she says to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. _Suppressed them?_

"Come, we have much to discuss and there is little time," the anger priestess demands to the group.

They turn from me and float through the forest ahead. Without hesitation, I follow behind them. I look at my surroundings; all forms of plant life are floating and glowing around me. It seems that these plants are an embodiment of the force itself.

"There is a great imbalance coming, young Rey. Darkness has risen from the dead," Anger says to me.

"Yes, indeed, a very real and dark threat is approaching, young Rey," Confusion says.

My thoughts immediately go to _Ben_. "Is that who they are referring to? He is really gone?" I question myself. 

"No young Rey, not from him," Anger responds to me. Oddly, it doesn't even bother me that they can read my mind. It is almost comforting that I do not have to be so guarded. 

"What is this threat you speak of?" I ask the group.

"Something ancient that has survived death on numerous occasions. A force so evil that the fate of balance will be lost if he's not defeated," Serenity tells me.

"Where is this creature?" I say aloud.

"So many questions, they will be answered in time, young Rey. There are motions that need to happen in order for you to unleash your true destiny," Joy responds. 

They guide the way through the foliage towards a clearing where I see a pond. The top of the pond has a smokey mist dancing over it. I can see the same small glowing orbs I saw in the cave bouncing against the mist. 

_"I feel like I am in a dream,"_ I think to myself. 

The priestesses halt in their hover and in unison point towards the pond. I look up at them and back down to the water.

"I don't understand," I say to them.

"The answers you seek are here, young Rey," Serenity says to me.

 _"My answers,"_ the words barely escape my mouth from the thought of finally understanding.

"Go, girl! Time is of the essence now!" Anger yells. 

I close my mouth and breathe in deeply; cautiously begin trekking to the pond's edge. As I approach, I begin to notice that the water is actually glass. I turn back around. Before I can ask another question; I see the priestesses have vanished. Turning my head back to the mysterious pond. I breathe in deeply and exhale in an attempt to balance my energy through the force. 

_"Rey...,"_ a voice calls from the distance.

"I know _that_ voice," I say to myself.

The voice becomes even more distant now.

 _"Rey...,"_ it trails off farther.

"Wait!" I yell.

I look down at the glass. It seems sturdy enough. I place my right foot on the top and then my left. Freezing in my stance to ensure that the glass can hold my weight. 

_"Rey..."_ the voice becomes more distant.

Quickly, I walk across the glass. I can hear the voice calling my name. This voice, I know it from somewhere. However, I cannot remember where--my pace turns to a quick run. The glass is holding me well and I do not hear any pressure cracks from below my feet. 

"Wait!" I scream.

I make haste. Trees are surrounding me now. This isn't a pond, it's a swamp. This water formation is much larger than I originally thought. 

The voice stops saying my name. I stop near some trees coming out from under the glass. There are no clouds or sky above me from the canopy created by the trees.

"Hello!" I call out. "Where are you!" I yell into the distance.

_Nothing..._

I begin turning around to see if I can find the person who called my name.

_Nothing..._

I spin in all directions hoping to see someone or something in this mysterious place.

_Nothing..._

Suddenly, I feel it. The force is surrounding me like an ocean. My stance and feet become frozen like the scraggly trees that are near me. 

_Whispers, I hear them. I don't know what they are saying._ The surface falls from under me, and I am pulled below the glass. I can't scream. 

My body is submerged but I can still breathe. Encircled by an endless space of dark blue. I can see light beams shooting through the glass from above. I look around, nothing, I feel weightless.

"Am I floating or sinking?" I question myself.

It appears space and time do not exist. I do not know what direction I am facing as I appear to be trapped in some type of current. 

"How long have I been down here now?" I think to myself.

My hand is on fire. 

My left hand that holds this strange relic that looks like an eye is now glowing red. I lift my hand up in an attempt to drop it but it is attached to my palm. I hold it closer to my face and can feel the eye staring at me. A great white light breaks from the center of the relic and my surroundings are gone; swallowed by darkness collapsing the white light. 

_Black._

I open my eyes. 


	7. 5-Years-Later

**REY'S POV:**

"Rey!"

"Rey!" a voice screams again, this time I feel the hands shaking my body.

I open my eyes and the blur clears. I lift my torso up from my bunk with my right hand and rise to a seated position.

"Sorry, I...I had that dream again, Finn," I respond rubbing my eyes.

"That's like the fifth time this month, Rey," Finn responds his eyes draw uneasiness.

He looks at me with such tenderness. I turn my legs so they are hanging off my cot. Finn rises to a standing position and extends his hand out to mine; offering me help up. I take it and stand firmly facing him. With a smile, I reassure him that everything is alright.

"Has it changed in any way, you know, from the previous time? Did you go farther than the mist? Or did you find out who is calling your name?" He asks. 

"No, it's the same as before, when I fell asleep on the Falcon after Crait. Luke calls to me and I go to some planet, I find some strange relic and I fall through the glass on the water and then the objects around me in my sleep start floating with the force," I respond back. Not wanting to tell him the part where Kylo Ren and I have an intimate exchange. I am afraid of what he might think. I have yet to tell him about that part of my dream.

"Have you found anything in the text about this that can help? Or even Luke's journal? I know you've studied them but maybe you missed something or didn't translate it correctly. Have you talked to Leia?" he adds.

"No, but for now, let's just pretend it never happened," I say to him trying to change the subject.

He nods at me and we make our way out of the dormitory, down the hall and into the base command center. We pass others rushing around us in a hurry. Together we approach the door and walk inside the command room. 

We are approached by two personnel ushering us over to the table near Leia. They lead the way and come upon Leia's side. She turns and smiles at both of us then faces the rest of the room surrounding the hologram table.

"Everyone, I have some distressing news to bring. Our Forces in the Inner Rim are retreating from the New Order and their mercenaries. Our scans tell us the enemy ships are on there way here. This base cannot hold an attack from them. We shall send our remaining forces to our Resistance stronghold on Endor. That is all I can tell you now. May the force be with all of you," she says exiting the circle. 

I follow her with my eyes as she makes her way towards another scanning table where Lieutenant Connix was sitting. I turn to look at Finn next to me. He breathes in deeply and gives me a small smile and places his hand on my shoulder. I turn from him and head over to the direction Leia is in. She senses my presence and immediately turns her gaze up and faces me. She gives me that warm smile.

"Leia," I say to her.

She says nothing and places her left hand in my right one. She has been my teacher, mentor, and master. She has taught me everything that Master Luke passed down to her. I do not want to let her down. I want to carry her brother's sword with honor and perfection.

"Rey, don't worry," she says squeezing my hand. 

"As I said before, we have all that we need." she finishes smiling at me squeezing my hand just a little tighter.

Those soft yet strong eyes. Ben has her eyes. My mind drifts softly to my relentless dream. "It felt so real," I say to myself. 

"I'll gather the fighters, Leia, we will leave today," I reassure her. 

"Go," she responds to me with a smile.

I walk out of the command room and intercept Chewie--he greets me with a howl.

"We are going to an unknown planet?" I respond to him.

He chirps back.

"You've never been there before?" I say back to him in confusion.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter who pilots the Falcon then," I say cheerfully to him.

Time passes and the base is in full evacuation mode. Ships and personnel are loading and departing. Even though it seems we are in the end; everyone is still hopeful. Not a single soldier has fear in their eyes. I am standing near the runway by the trees and I feel it hit me. 

_Our bond is opening._

A whisper, echos through my mind. I turn around quickly and look into the trees. Glancing from side to side I sense his presence but can't find him. I make haste and walk into the forest surrounding the base. I am dozens of yards in when the echo shoots through my mind and I turn quickly around. He's standing there, Ben. My heart drops. The force has not connected since the last time that I saw him on Crait.

He stands firm but parts his mouth slightly open.

"Rey..." he says softly.

Air escapes my mouth. He walks slowly towards me. With each step he takes closer, I feel the force pulling me towards him. 

He is inches away from me now. Those eyes... 

"Ben," I whisper out. A slight tear runs down my right eye.

For a while we say nothing but stare into one another, hoping the other will say something first. He opens his mouth and finally speaks while he regains his reserved posture.

"Rey, you're outnumbered. We have the information on your location, it's only a matter of time now..." he trails off.

I close my mouth and stare into his eyes.

"Is that all you came to say?" I respond snarkily.

"I know there's no point in asking you to join me, because, I know what your answer will be. But Rey, there will be a time in the future when I offer my hand and you will accept it. Darkness is rising in the galaxy,"

"You are the darkness," I interrupt.

"Rey, no, something more terrifying but I do not have an answer as to what it is. Something is lurking. I feel it rising and I know you sense it to," he finishes. 

"Something else?" I ask.

I stare intently at him. What could he be referring to? Is this another one of his tricks? _The dream..._

He gets even closer to me. I want to reach out my hand and touch him, remembering the relentless dream I keep having of him since we left Crait. 

_"Every time we kiss in my dream it's somehow different than the last. The movements, the passion it all feels so real like he's actually there. Or do I just want him to be there?"_ I think to myself.

I want to be consumed by him, I want that part of the dream to be real, something is drawing me to him. I breathe in shakily but stand in confidence against his approach. 

"I have dreams about _us,_ Rey," he says scanning me up and down.

Thoughts of my dream flash into my mind's eye. I feel weak from the thoughts and my guard against him falls. I want to crumble into him. Ben, the only one who truly understands what I have gone through and my power that keeps growing. _He's seen it in my mind..._

He reaches his right-hand grabs my cheek, even with his gloved hand, I feel his warmth. His thumb rubs the top of my cheekbone and he cups the side of my face in his palm. Delicately his mouth breaks slightly open and I can see his eyes become watery from my stare. With my left hand, I reach up and grab his gloved hand. I run my fingers over the back of his and interlock with his fingers. Swiftly his left arms begin wrapping around the small of my back and he pulls me tightly against him. His right-hand runs across my shoulder blades and he slides it up into my hair.

My right-hand slowly runs up his upper arm and I wrap it around the back of his neck, locking our embrace together. I rest the left side of my cheek against his powerful chest as I wrap my left arm around him. Our force connection stops vibrating and is in a perfect pulse; our heartbeats are in sync. This pulse relaxes me and I can sense him relaxing by it as well. It's as if we are melting together. 

I feel his face fall to the top of my head and he breathes me in him.

For a long time, we stand there locked together. Even after all that happened, it's like nothing else matters in this world but right now. Slowly, he begins breaking from the embrace and I do the same. He releases his hands from my hair gently but holds me in place and stares down at me. 

"Rey, I will show no mercy once my fleet arrives," he says regaining his posture as he reluctantly let go. 

"I know," I respond turning away from him. 

With a swift movement, he pulls me into him again and he gently locks his lips onto mine. I feel weak and give in to the force. Our mouths dance slowly together. I can feel a shift in the force as I break the kiss and stare up at him. He slowly closes his lips back together and stares deeply into my eyes.

He disappears from sight but I keep staring at the place he stood.

"What did I just allow to happen?" I question as I shake off the jitters from the experience and head back to the base.

"When will this all end?" I question myself as I pass along the trees.

Once I make it to the base clearing I see the Falcon at the ready and Leia standing at the loading ramp waiting for me.

I jog up ahead to her and I can feel the repaired lightsaber bounce against my leg. I cannot hold in these emotions. I feel I will break my composure in front of her.

"Leia," I say as I meet her next to the Falcon.

"I sense you are not coming with us. Why?" I ask her in a concerned tone.

She looks at me. I begin scanning her face for answers.

"I need to finish something here. Rey, you are what the resistance needs now," she says to me.

Words cannot escape my mouth.

"Trust in yourself, Rey. Trust in the force. I know that you will be the one that brings balance," she finishes.

"But," I am interrupted.

"Rey, I know that you will make us all proud," she finishes.

"Leia..." I say aloud.

She pulls me in and embraces me in. I can't hold my emotions anymore and the tears start falling from my eyes. I am leaving the one woman who I have looked to for years as a mother. I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest.

After a few moments, she releases the hold and takes her thumbs and wipes the tears from my eyes. Her hands remain delicately on my cheeks. She pulls my head in and kisses my forehead. I feel her hands fall and I look up to meet her stare.

"Go, now, and may the force be with you _always,_ " she says softly.

I nod my head and turn to start walking up the ramp; wiping away more falling tears. At the top, I stop and look down at her, one last time. She is standing as regal as she always has. Leia raises her right hand up, saying goodbye to me. 

"The force is always with you, Leia," I say to softly to myself choking back tears. 

I turn around and walk inside the Falcon and hear the ramp close shut behind me.   
  
  



	8. The Hunt

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I can still feel the warmth of her lips left upon mine. I slowly bend my lips together, trying to absorb the heat she left on them.

"One day you will be mine Rey and there will be no escape for you," I think menacingly as I sense a presence approaching.

"Supreme Leader, the fleet is approaching the Rebel planet. Your shuttle is ready for departure," the lieutenant says to me.

"Good, we leave now," I respond without a second thought.

My troops board the vessels, and we begin our exit out the Sovereignty flagship. Snoke's Supremacy flagship was nothing compared to this one. It's sleeker in design which increases the speed. The security is impenetrable compared to Snoke's being easily compromised from a _slicer_. Sitting in the chair of my shuttle, I glance out of the window and see the sheer magnitude of the new ship. I can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride with all that I have accomplished.

So long it seems was the days I was a slave to Snoke. The fool had believed I could be his tool, his pawn in this war.

"Me, Vader's heir, a _pawn,_ " I scoff at the idea in my head.

I break my glance from the window and see my Knights in their chairs. Each one at the ready for battle and to descend upon the resistance without mercy. I sense through the force the rebel planet ahead of us. I feel the ship break through the atmosphere and it is only a matter of time until the battle begins.

Resting my head back in my seat, I reach out through the force to see if I can feel _her_. Even though time and distance have separated us; I occasionally can feel her presence. I have even felt her sleeping long ago. The sensation has never left my mind. How I envied the blankets that caressed her body. How I wished that I could replace that blanket and wrap myself into her, consuming her; absorbing her light and heat all over my body. I want to own her, to rule with her. She will be mine, I just know it's a matter of time until she comes to her senses.

The sensational images break in my mind's eye as the ship hovers over the base. I raise my body and glance around to my Knights.

"No mercy," I say aloud.

With a small shudder, the ship lands on the base and the ramp opens. I stand up and the Knights follow suit. I lead the way out of the shuttle, down the ramp. Igniting my saber and with a cruel turn of the blade, I see native fighters charging. I can already foresee cutting them down with one swift stroke.

Around me, the atmosphere has shifted, through the force I can feel a solar eclipse. My powers feel enhanced at this cosmic event. Slowly, the remaining light on the planet fades from an orange sunset to a red hue. The surrounding environment turns to red, it's almost as if the color is matching the blood-lust rising inside me.

I start briskly walking towards the insurgents. I remain calm as they raise their pathetic melee weapons against me. Gracefully, I swipe up, across the torso of a soldier. He falls with a scream on the now red-lit ground. Another, he flies at me and I lift his whole body with my blade and crush him down to the ground. My Knights are cutting down soldier after soldier and I see ground troops firing on the rebel base.

A wave hits my mind. I try blocking it out because I know who is trying to reach me through the force. I cut down another soldier and the wave hits my mind again. It is becoming stronger.

I can't hold my mental defenses against this force anymore.

_"Mother..."_


	9. Soleum

**REY'S POV:**

Walking through the main corridor of the Falcon I sense uneasiness among the resistance crew. With each step I take, I allow my mind to wander through in the force. So much uncertainty now. I allow the force to wash over me as I take a seat on a lounger. As the force brings me into balance, I feel the calming energy stall the tension clouding my mind. 

I make myself comfortable in the seat and close my eyes; becoming lost in the force.

My mind wanders back to Leia and how we parted. I focus and attempt to reach her to see if I can sense her presence. What I receive is a feeling of static that tremors throughout my core. She is there, but, there are walls building between myself and her; separating us. She must be shielding me from something.

"What is happening?" I question through the static. My mind's eye shows the last image I have in my memory of her. 

Those eyes. They hold such strength yet are so gentle. She always knows what to say and what to do. The wisdom she possesses is endless, yet she is so humble. I could never have imagined that I would be graced as her Jedi student. 

The uncertainty of what is happening to her on the base we left is making me shiver. I fear the worst. I should be there to protect her as she did for me so many times before.

"Rey," Finn says sitting next to me.

I break my meditation, open my eyes, and turn to him with a smile. I love it when Finn is around me. He brings such happiness to my heart. I always remember back to the time we first met on Jakku and can't help but smile. It seems that every day the memory of that place gradually disappears. It no longer has a hold over me. Maz was right all along--they weren't coming back... 

"Rey, after all, that's happened...this could be...our true _final_ adventure together," Finn says with reluctance as he scans my face, "I want to talk to you about something," he finishes.

I look at him back with concern.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"Rey, I..." he is interrupted.

The Falcon breaks from Hyperspace with a jolt and reaches a standstill. 

I look around the room and back to him, "Another time, we need to head into the cockpit," I say to him reassuringly.

He gives a half-smile and nods to me. We both stand up and head through the cockpit access corridor silently. When we walk through the doorway we see a few familiar faces around us. I stand behind Lieutenant Connix and put my hand on the shoulder of the chair. She turns to look up at me and gives me one of her warm smiles. Her smile and its warmth always remind me of Leia, it's as if she could be her daughter in another life. I return the smile, and then we both face the Falcon's window and see our destination ahead. 

"I have never seen images of this planet before. The scanners show nothing. Does anyone have any clue where we are?" Poe says to the group as he places the Falcon on autopilot to guide us to the atmosphere. He looks back down at the readings presented on the scanner and all it says "unknown".

"Neither have I. Do you think we are close to the unknown outer region?" Finn asks the group.

I gently turn my head and glance at his stern face. His hair has grown out, and he has such confidence in himself he never possessed before. I remain quiet, waiting for someone to give intel on the planet.

Chewie chirps with uncertainty at us all as he leans back in his seat. He has been to some of the farthest reaches of the galaxy, and yet he doesn't even know where we are.

I hear C-3PO walk into the doorway of the cockpit as R2D2 rolls in behind his lifelong friend. I sense his excitement at the opportunity to speak to the group. He always loves it when he can explain things and feel useful.

"Commander Dameron, sir, before our departure, General Organa entrusted me with the coordinates to the planet formerly called, Talss. Talss is no longer populated and was once the original home to the Thython humanoid civilization over 70,000 years ago. Thythons are the early recorded humans in this galaxy. This planet has been rumored to possess ancient Gree technology. This technology..." C-3PO is interrupted. 

"Ok, ok, so is there a base Leia is sending us to?" Poe questions C-3PO aggressively. He always seems to have a short fuse with the droid.

"Sir, my orders are to direct us to a place on the planet called the _Red Desert._ General Organa stated we were to get there by any means necessary. However, it would be valued to note that you cannot directly land in the Red Desert," the droid says.

"Why not?" Finn asks the droid with annoyance.

"The land has faced geographical unrest and landing a ship there could prove to be unsafe. General Organa stated we need to land in the forest near the grasslands. That is all the information I was given. I am not sure why we are to do this but it seems that something important is waiting for us there. She assured me that the coordinates would take us exactly where we need to be," the droid finishes with pride. 

As if on a queue, R2D2 beeps aggressively in response to his comrade. 

"Well, that was surely uncalled-for! I am only repeating the orders given to me by... Oh, never mind, no one listens to me anyway," 3PO says upset. He bends his head slightly forward and turns to walk out the cockpit. 

I can't help but chuckle and so do the others. The banter between the two never ends. R2 beeps up at me as he rolls closer. I look down at him and back out the window.

"Well, whatever our purpose is here, I'm sure we are about to find out," I say aloud to the group. 

Poe switches off the autopilot as we make way through the planet's outer atmosphere. He alerts the small vessels to follow behind us. I place my hand on his shoulder and then walk out the cockpit door; R2 rolls behind me. 

Poe announces over the intercom that the ship is about to break the atmosphere and that all aboard should prepare for landing. I see resistance fighters moving about the cabin preparing for landing. 

"Here we go again," I think to myself placing my hand delicately on my repaired lightsaber in the holster belt. 

I stop in my tracks and look down at BB8 who has rolled over to greet me. His circular head swirls and his holographic projector scope swivels up at me.

I sense his concern for me and the uncertainty of our situation. Even though he is a droid, he almost seems human. I smile down at him.

"It's alright, at least we are not going to Jakku," I say jokingly trying to uplift his spirit.

He beeps back up at me with an agreement and swirls his head back to forward-facing.

"Come on, let's get ready," I say aloud to him as we start walking through the main hold of the Falcon.


	10. The Forest

**REY'S POV:**

The ship shudders to a halt on the ground below us as I wait in the number two hold with the other resistance crew. The loading ramp is deployed as we secure footing on the ground and we gingerly make our way down the ramp.

The sun is shining outside and the crew is taking small supplies out of the Falcon and placing them around the ship. The current orders are to set up a camp until we have gathered more information. We need to all be ready to flee at a moment's notice in case things take a turn for the worse.

Poe, Finn, and Chewie gather around and behind me; I see up ahead C-3PO standing before us. He must have made his way out first. He probably wants to feel useful since he is the only one who knows a thing about the new location. 

"The data that was given to me by General Organa shows that we need to head west. There is no more information after that I'm afraid. But if I may give my thoughts on what I think awaits us..." 3PO says aloud as he gets interrupted.

Chewie roars behind me in his native tongue.

"Well, if Leia wants us to head west, let's head west. Just someone switch that droid to silent mode will ya," Poe says while he adjusts his belt looking up to the sky.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Finn agrees with a chuckle. 

"No time to waste, I suppose," I agree with them and grip my staff in hand.

We each grab a sack with some supplies to last us on our journey. I see Chewie strapping 3PO in a sack on his back. This obviously doesn't sit well with the droid but he remains calm. 

As I walk forward, I hear orders being called to set up camp and gather intel on our surroundings. Poe specifies to the next in command that they are to remain hidden until we return or receive a signal. Some of our larger fleet vessels remain in orbit around the planet in case they need to fend off an attack. 

Poe has grown so much since the first time we met. He no longer is the arrogant flyboy that everyone used to know. I have seen him grow into a mature leader for the resistance. Leia would be so proud of him with how he is handling things on his own. 

As I stare ahead, I see a sparsely thick forest. 

"Let's go," I say confidently to the group as we start heading through the thick.

The others follow behind me without question. I notice that this forest is similar to our previous base. On that note, I am flooded with the memory of my meeting with _him_. My lips remember the heat he left on them and how they yearn for more. I shake away the urge and try to distract myself. I need to remain focused. Leia sent us here for a reason and she trusts me to lead.

"The air is cool, it must be around the start of autumn time on this planet," I say to the party as the image of Ben fades. 

Chewie chirps in agreement. 

Our group remains decently quiet while we trek; only making passing comments to pass the time. After what seems like hours we finally break to a small clearing in the trees. I can hear a nearby stream not far from us.

"There is a stream over here," I direct to the fatigued group.

Water seems so funny to me now. Before, I used to have to scratch and scrounge for it. Most of the time I ended up going without it. But, now, it seems, I am never away from it. My thirst is always quenched. 

The group drops their sacks on the ground in the clearing and walk over to the stream. Chewie still carrying C-3PO on his back. I was informed this isn't the first that he has done this for him. However, last time it seemed that 3PO was in pieces.

Strangely, the droid is quiet, I wonder why? He's never this quiet.

I fill up on the cool water, allowing the pleasure of it to slowly go down my throat quenching every part of me. The others follow suit and start guzzling the water from the stream. Poe and Chewie spritz off by throwing the water on them to cool down. 

"This feels good. The water tastes nice," Finn says drinking in his share.

"What do you think is ahead of us? Why couldn't Leia just tell us our purpose here?" Poe asks the group as he shakes off the residual water.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, hopefully, it can help," I say optimistically to our party. I know the resistance looks to me for guidance and I take that very seriously. Most have never seen a force user until now. I give them hope...

I find a seat on a fallen log and allow my legs to rest. I absorb in the sounds of the birds and the lush green and orange around us. The force is incredibly connected to this planet; it's as if it is another nexus but stronger than Ahch-To. I have never felt this overwhelming connection to the energy here. Dark and light seem to dance in perfect sync. There are no power struggles here like on Ahch-To. It's as if, harmony exists here. But how?

_Whispers..._

The voices become stronger and come in all directions. They begin to dance around my head. I can feel a heavy pressure building on my forehead.

"I'm going to scout up ahead," I say to them as I stand up quickly. Trying not to draw attention to myself. I don't like trying to explain what I'm feeling, most times, because there is no way for them to truly understand. 

They all nod in agreeance and keep on drinking the water and resting. Finn looks up at me with intrigue. 

I climb up a small embankment near us and with great haste make my way over the top. I walk about a hundred feet and the pressure is so aggressive that I stop dead in my tracks. 

I'm in pain...

"What is happening!" I wince as I grab my head and hunch forward.

The whispers turn into a scream but I cannot make out what they are saying to me. The screams are getting louder.

Suddenly, they stop...

Cautiously, I lift myself upright and look around. Trying to see if something is headed my way.

 _"He's here..."_ I say softly.

I turn around and he is standing before me frozen. His head is looking down and his right-hand is open. It's as if he's dropped something. Without hesitation, I delicately approach him. The pain that I feel is mutual--he has it too. He doesn't notice me at first. I get closer to him and his eyes look at me but his head is still facing downward. He's trembling. 

"Ben," I whisper to him not breaking eye contact.

He says nothing but keeps staring. Ben's mouth is opening as if he's desperately trying to breathe but can't. 

"Ben," I say louder. I'm only a few feet from him now. 

He still doesn't move from his stance. The pain pierces deeper the closer I get to him. I want to cry from the sensation and scream in agony. _His_ pain is _my_ pain...Leia...

"What happened to her, Ben?" I plead "Why does this hurt so much?" 

He closes his eyes and then his mouth. Slowly, he lifts his head up and opens his eyes again staring into me.

I get as close as I can to him and with my left hand, I delicately clutch his right. 

"What happened?" I ask again, choking back tears trying to find the answers in his eyes.

" _She_...," he trails off gasping.

I run my left-hand up his arm and touch the right side of his cheek. His face feels cold to the touch. His eyes are screaming in agony but he doesn't show the emotion outwardly.

I search his eyes for answers but there are none. Something terrible has just happened; I can feel it.

I take both my hands and grab the sides of his face delicately. As I do this, his bottom lip quivers and his eyes scan my whole face. After a few moments, he regains his composure and attempts to clear his throat. 

"She...She saved...saved me," He finally utters choking on his breath.

"Leia," the words barely able to escape my mouth before tears escape. 

"She blocked...an assassination, attempt...," he says standing more composed now.

My eyes feverishly scan his face trying to understand what just happened. 

" _Assassination?_ " I question.

There is a long pause. He clears his throat at last and grabs my back and pulls me into him. I welcome the embrace, as his large arms wrap around my body; all his walls fall before me. His mind opens to me, I scan his memories and I can see _everything_...

_He walks into the room of the base after sensing her presence. I can see her staring back at me through his eyes. Even after his betrayal, she holds such an unwavering love for him. I see her face turn to panic as she runs towards him and pulls him aside and takes a blast to the chest. It hits dead center...in her heart._

Tears begin running down my face and I close my eyes and squeeze him tighter. 

_The vision continues with him cutting down more firing and he deflects the blasts with his saber. The ricochets hit the stormtroopers and knock them down; killing them instantly. He kneels down, holding her in his left arm and with great care, he lays her down on the ground next to him. While Leia is laying in his arms on the floor he is scanning her and desperately wants to apologize but he can't utter the words because of his shame. He knows now that it is too late..._

_She looks up at him, her eyes return to the deep love once again. Leia was able to use the force to absorb the blast but not all of it. There is no fear in her eyes; she knows this is the end. Leia grabs his right cheek with her palm. In tiny whispers, I can read her mouth saying. "I forgive you" Her face and body begin to fade as she becomes one with the force. I can feel her peace and resolve._

I feel like the wind has been kicked out of me. We hold each other closer and the force surrounds us both; entwining us together. With great care, I pull him away and look up into his eyes; I return my right hand to his cheek and run it to the back of his neck. Ben's composure hasn't changed, he's trying to conceal his emotions from me but I know exactly what he's feeling. 

There are no words that I can say to make any of this better or take away any of his pain. I try to regain my composure and be strong for him. I stare deeply into his eyes, I want him to know I will always be here for him. So many things I want to say but the words can't escape my mouth so I just look into him. 

Tears start forming in both his eyes but he doesn't let them fall from down his face. 

As quickly as he appeared, the force breaks our connection and I am left standing in the forest, alone. 


	11. Dreams (Rated M)

**~REY'S POV~**

I gasp for air. No matter how hard I try to breathe the oxygen doesn't reach my lungs. I crouch to a kneeling position and reach out to the force for relief. Clearing my mind, I allow my heart rate to calm; slowly I'm able to breathe normally.

The calm is short-lived because I burst out into tears as the images flood back to my mind's eye. "I should have been there. Why did she make me leave? I could have saved her!" I scream in my mind. I am drowning in pain and anguish. My core is cramping from the tears and I can barely catch my breath.

"I have to tell the others," I say to myself. I come up from my kneeled position and try to stand.

I shake off the overwhelming sadness and begin walking back to the clearing. I use the force to suppress my emotions and thoughts; I must save face. Passing through the trees, as I get closer, I can hear the group chuckling amongst themselves. I reach the top of the embankment and they look up at me.

"Anything to report?" Poe questions, turning his head up at me. The smile falls from his face as he sees me.

I say nothing in response but start shakingly walking to them. I can't hold this pain in much longer with each step I take, I feel my composure breaking. They stand up with concern and gather around me at the stream.

"Rey?" Finn says quizzically as he makes small steps towards me.

I look at him across the small stream. Those beautiful brown eyes stare back at me. He always wants to fix the problem but I'm afraid he can't fix this one. No one can. I won't be the only one suffering for much longer.

"Rey!" he yells at me running across the water in the stream. Water splashes up and hits my legs. His pants become drenched as he crashes through the flowing water.

I slightly shake my head and clear my throat. They all can see the tears running down my eyes at this point. Finn wraps me into a tight embrace and releases me to scan my face for answers.

Chewie growls with concern and crashes through the water in front of me; 3PO still harnessed to his back.

I clear my throat one more time and look at them. Tears start forming in my eyes; I refuse to let one fall until the news breaks. " _Leia_...she's... _gone_ ," I finish closing my eyes and allow tears to fall.

"What? How? No! There's no way, she...I...What are you saying? You're mistaken, Rey. You're..." Poe trails off as he places his hands on his hips and turns his head towards the ground. He looks like he's trying to find the words to say written in the scattered leaves. He attempts to conceal his emotions but I can see tears forming in his eyes from the sudden news. He kicks at the ground and pieces of dirt and leaves fly to the side. "I don't know what to do _now_?" He chokes before we can see, he turns and I can tell he is wiping tears from his cheek.

"She was killed after we left the base. That's all I know," I lie.

Chewie screams in agony. Just hearing the Wookie cry out like that causes more tears to fall from my face; I can't hold it in any longer and my tears turn into sobbing. I begin trying to stifle the sobs because I do not want to appear weak or lose face.

"What happened! I don't understand! How do you know this, Rey?" Finn says choking back his tears.

"She was killed by a blaster, I saw the vision through the force," I tell him. Not wanting to let them know it was through Ben I saw the events unfold.

I sense the overwhelming sadness growing in them. The emotions cause the force around me to ripple and I feel as though I'm losing my balance.

"Leia is at peace. We need to remember why we are here. We cannot falter now," I say aloud sniffling in the sobs. I clear my throat and wipe the tears from my cheeks. Regaining my composure I cross the stream to the other side where my party stands. I feel the water below my feet and it sends more shivers up my spine.

"Well, I uh, think it's best that we just...stop here for tonight..." Poe says sniffling, turning his body away from us so we don't see him crying. I see his hands come up and wipe the water away from his cheeks. He coughs and attempts to stand up straight with resilience.

Everyone seems to nod in quiet unison. Chewie ran into the distance, his sobs are becoming more distant as time passes. I can't imagine the pain Chewie is feeling. First, he loses Han, then Luke and now _Leia_ ; my pain is nothing next to his.

"Let's make camp," Finn says wiping tears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath in to try and steady himself. This is all affecting each one of us differently. She meant something different to all of us. She gave a piece of herself to each of us.

A few moments pass and we gather ourselves together. The sounds of muffled sobs become silent as each of us gathers firewood from our surroundings to make a fire.

Silently, we make a fire in the clearing and set up a small camp with the supplies we have. The light is fading now in the sky as we gather around the fire. We all silently stare into the flames.

"You know, one time, Leia gave me a sweet treat after I was having an incredibly stressful day. It made me feel better. She always knew how to make people feel better," Finn says.

I sense Poe's head lifting. "She had no patience for pretense or small talk. She saw through things, at a different angle, with the gritty wisdom that comes from the hardest lessons. And, man, did she made me laugh," Poe says staring into the fire.

A small bittersweet smile grows on my face. "Sometimes, I love to sing, believe it or not. Leia loved to sing. During training sessions that ended with me getting angry--she would start to hum a sweet melody. Once, we even danced. My anger subsided and I felt so loved by her. She cared so deeply for everyone and the cause we all now carry for her," I say wiping a falling tear away from my cheek.

I sense calm in the mind's my companions now. It's as though death leaves a wound no one can heal. But love, love leaves a memory no one can steal. In unison, our eyes cast down to the dancing flames and we sit and stare in silence.

It's as if each one of us is trying to find an answer in the fire that will comfort us. I wrap my cloak over my body and lay my head on top of my right arm. I get myself comfortable and stare into the flames a little longer. The dance of the flames lulls me and I close my eyes to fall asleep. The last image I have of Leia floods my mind. I am comforted by the fact that she is in the force and will _always_ be with me.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

My suspicions have been confirmed; that stooge Hux has set up an assassination attempt against me.

"Pathetic! The fool, thinking he could defeat _me_! Traitor!" I scream into my mind as I reach up and pull the sides of my hair. My fingertips grip the roots of my raven hair.

He fled after the attempt failed. Pacing now in my chambers on The Sovereignty; I kick over the large dining table in anger. The whirlwind of emotions has left me reeling. I scream into the empty room trying to relieve my seemingly endless suffering. Every second that passes it's like a thousand daggers stabbing my body.

"She forgives me..." I chokingly say out loud. I breathe in deeply trying to calm my energy. I hunch over and slam my fists against a nearby desk. The impact causes the top to crack.

I stand up in a huff and start pacing the room again. I reach out to the force to bring me back into balance. I cannot let _this_ distract me when I am _so close_. Slowly, I steady my breathing, I need to regain my focus. She _was_ still the enemy... _"It seems no matter how hard I try to convince myself, I can't see her as the enemy anymore."_

In my brief meditation, the force brings an image of Rey to my mind's eye. Just the very thought of touching her brings me back to center and I have regained control. I breathe in more deeply now and am flooded with the intoxication her image brings. I allow the events that unfolded to disappear in my mind. Burying the pain once more.

Her image turns into a sensation. This exhilarating sensation of touching her and grabbing her and the heat that her body emits. The way that she falls into my build with such tenderness as I pull her into me. How I crave the day when I can consume her every night. The day when she will be mine, alone, and I can rule the galaxy with her as my queen.

I feel a thrill from the very thought of ruling over her. I find my way to my bed and sit down. An idea that I will take her one day on _this_ bed. Feel her very being and spill my seed into her. Making her mine forever. She will not deny me ever again.

I lay onto the bed and am relaxed by this endless fantasy I have brought myself. I want these visions to become reality and I want it soon. I _will_ make sure of it.

Different dreams of us together play out in my head. Just from the thought of touching her, I am slowly relaxing onto the covers. My head finds a comfortable position on my pillow and I can feel sleep approaching.

**REY'S POV:**

I hear the sound of water breaking against the shore. Warm winds wake me and I open my eyes to an ocean. The sun is rising over the water now. Such beauty this place has; I feel the gentle rays hit me.

A sheer, white maxi dress flows in the warm breeze on me; my hair flies free with it. I start walking down the golden beach and feel it's soft warm sand cushion each step. The scene is beautiful, I never want to leave this place. I'm on the island in my dream again, my island, that brings comfort to me when I am distressed.

I walk along the beach and see a vast green meadow to my right being illuminated from the rising sun. An urge to walk into the meadow comes over me. I pull away from the sand and see a white stone pathway appear before me; leading into the meadow. Without a second thought, I exit the sandy beach and start following the path; _something calls me_. I see beautiful insects dancing around the blades of grass; the warm wind blowing against my dress. I feel such freedom.

"Why can't I be here in real life," I say in my dream.

The meadow's path leads to the edge of a small forest. I pull my gaze from the scenery and see at the forest's edge a man standing. His black hair flows in the wind and he has on black pants with a white loose shirt.

" _Ben?_ " I question aloud, continuing to walk towards him.

He has never been in _this_ dream before. I know this place and everything in it. I dreamt of it often on Jakku. "How is he here?" I question.

I keep walking on the path and his gaze is unwavering. As I get closer I can see his eyes are soft and tender. I haven't seen him look at me this way in a long time. The last time his eyes held this stare was in the elevator on Snoke's ship. So many years ago...

He slowly breaks from his stern pose and paces towards me and then his strides quicken. After a few moments, we are inches away from each other. I stare slowly up from his chest towards his eyes. His eyes were waiting for mine to lock on with his own.

"Rey, is this real?" He asks me.

"No," I respond as some of my hair delicately blows in my face.

He seems saddened by this realization.

"But it doesn't matter though," I say grabbing on to his hands, "because I am..." I finish.

My words entice him and he swoops down and grabs on the back of my legs. Lifting me he pulls my center to his hips. My dress skirt falls behind me as I wrap my exposed legs around his hips. Ben secures his left hand under my backside and his right grabs the back of my hair and pulls my lips onto his.

Our mouths begin to dance with a heated passion. My womanhood can feel his manhood hardening as we touch. He can sense my thoughts and becomes ravenous with his lips. I feel his lust rising and in response, I bite down on his bottom lip gently. The sensation sends him into a mad frenzy. He turns around and begins walking quickly into the forest. I wrap both my arms around his shoulder and pull hard on the back of his hair with my right hand. His fingers squeezing into the sides of my legs. The pressure drives my kisses harder against his lips.

I can feel his manhood throbbing for me. He picks up the pace and before I know it, I feel warm water engulfing us. He found a waterfall.

 _"I have never seen this place before,"_ I think to myself. "I thought I knew every part of this beautiful place.

He rips at my dress and with a great tug, he breaks the back and the dress falls from my shoulders, down my torso stopping on top of the water. He stops for a moment kissing me and looks down at my exposed chest. I can see his mouth craving my taste.

Ben slides his mouth down and bites my neck. I scream out in ecstasy as he pulls me tighter and bites harder against my skin. The clamping of his teeth sends ripples of pleasure down to my center. How I crave to be consumed by him.

His left hand comes up and grabs my breast. I go mad from the touch and I push his hands away and rip at the buttons on his shirt; breaking them and splitting the shirt open. I help him pull off his shirt and he casts it aside in the pool of water.

I sense what he wants. I move my hands up to his hair and secure my fingers in between the strands of hair. His hands fall into the water and he unties his pants. Under the water, his manhood has been freed and he moves his hands up and lifts my dress above my head then throws it away from us into the pool of water.

Ben stares deeply into my eyes and pulls my mouth back to his. Our tongues dance like they are on fire together. His right-hand slides back down my hip, towards my innocence. He breaks his lips from mine as he slides his fingers over my chasm and plays with the entrance.

The pool of water is calm around us. I feel euphoria from the touch.

"Say it," he whispers into my mouth.

"Yes," I beg to him.

He slowly put his forehead against mine and forces two fingers inside of me. The action makes me moan. In a slow rhythm, he begins inserting and removing his two fingers from my womanhood.

"Don't tease me anymore," I say to him in slow breaths.

My consent sends the force rushing through him. He gingerly grabs his member and I can feel it under the water touching my innocence. He turns his eyes facing mine and with one swift movement--inserts himself. The water splashes around us in response to his thrusts.

Ben cries out from the pleasure of entering me. My womanhood is expanding and contracting around his shaft. His size spreads my horizons and I gasp out from the bliss.

Thrusting in and out, relentless in his tenacity. The force is dancing between us now. The bond that we share has been tightened and I can see and feel everything through him. Ben bites my neck as his thrusts become more aggressive. I can't help but moan out. I feel like I have molded into him.

His large arms wrap tightly around me. I can feel myself about to climax. I know he's holding his release until I do so. My head falls back and I look up into the sky. I see great white birds fly over the shadow of a great moon in the atmosphere. He wraps his left arm behind my back and grabs onto my right shoulder. He squeezes his fingers harder against my leg and hip and I respond by digging my nails into his neck.

His thrusts are so intense that my chasm begins flexing around his member. Ben's mouth opens and he closes his eyes. I can sense his climax. The movements steady to a halt and he rests the side of his face against my cheek; his member still inside. The surrounding water starts to calm.

Time seems completely frozen. I release his hair from my fingers and wrap my arms around his neck nuzzling my face against his. Ben releases his grip on my skin and he wraps his arms around my lower back; pulling me as close as possible. He relaxes in the water and allows us to fall deeper under it.

I feel through the force our heartbeats sync. All the pain, sadness, and despair of the world has faded. The only thing that matters now, is this. Slowly, I release my hold around his neck and roll my forehead on his. We stare into each other's eyes and then after a few moments, we both close them and feel the pleasure of one another's touch. He presses his nose against mine. I can feel something growing inside of him--his breath deepens.

"Rey, I..."

His voice fades and I open my eyes to a smoldered fire and my companions waking up around me.

Dawn has arrived.


	12. The Morning After

**REY'S POV:**

I lift up my head from my arm and come to a seated position. The morale of our party has fallen from the news I broke last night. Rising to a standing position, the events of my dream crash over me. For a brief moment, I feel the warmth of his skin against mine.

"Was that really him?" I question myself. Remembering his strong grip on my skin and the way he bit my neck cause me to blush. 

"You look chipper considering..." Poe comments. He clips on his belt and kicks dirt on the smoldering fire. The remaining embers burn out as the dirt suffocates it. 

My tiny grin fades to a stern look _"I can't let them know_."

Finn stands up and breathes in deeply. He is stonefaced and he doesn't speak to the freshly woken party. I know that Leia's passing troubles him; just like it does to all of us. However, he seems like something even deeper is bothering him. I sense his confusion and concern is directed at me; Finn seems almost angry. 

I sense Chewie approaching our camp. He is silent and walks softly towards us. I look at his face and see hardened tears on the fur near his eyes. My heart breaks at his appearance. 

C-3PO who was on sleep mode turned on as the sun crests over the hillside. The rays greet the trees and our surrounding illuminates to a bright green and orange.

"Oh, well, hello. I do hope everyone slept well...considering," 3PO says as his head falls slightly downward in sadness.

"Let's keep moving," I say to everyone. They all agree and we keep heading west through the forest. I try and keep the images of my dream hidden and forgotten until I have alone time to process those thoughts. 

We continue onward and have been walking now for about three hours when I can see the break in the trees and grasslands ahead.

"We must be getting close," I say to them. Everyone's moral seems to boost just a bit. We haven't spoken much this morning. I feel that everyone is still trying to process Leia's passing. It seems that if we don't speak about it, then it isn't real and she is still alive. 

Our party finds a nearby stream and we decide to stop and rest while we can for a moment and fill up on water. Everyone gathers around the stream and begins drinking and filling up their canteens. I take a quick moment and grab a ration bar and nibble on it. I look over and see that Finn is standing off to the side and still is wearing that solemn frown he had at dawn.

Walking to his side, I approach him slowly. I don't want to annoy him any more than he already seems.

"Are you alright Finn?" I ask.

He remains silent. I put my right hand on his left shoulder.

"Finn..." I say again. He looks up at me with a frown but doesn't say a word.

"What is it, Finn! I can sense there is something wrong with you. You should know by now you can't hide things from me," I say directly to him.

He faces me and lets out a huff and purses his lips back together. "Rey, how did _you_ see Leia, really?" he questions.

I scan his face "through a force vision," I lie. 

I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. He is very protective and absolutely detests Kylo Ren. The history that he had with the First Order; it would just be too much to tell him. I have found myself lying about my interactions with Ben to him now for quite a while.

"I can sense you're lying, Rey. _He_ wasthere..." he directs at me.

I look into his eyes and can't help but falter in my stare. 

"Finn..." 

Suddenly, I feel it. We are not alone. Something is out there. My face turns to concern and that alerts Finn. He snaps out of his frown and turns to the others.

"We got company!" He says to them.

Chewie roars in anger and reaches for his bow-caster at the hilt. He drops C-3PO and the droid lands on the ground with a thud. 

"What is all the commotion!" 3PO yells as he attempts to get to an upright position.

Poe, without hesitation, draws his blaster and has it at the ready. He makes his way over to a nearby tree and cowers down for cover against an unknown attack. 

I take the lead. Sensing the presence to the North of us, I walk with my staff at the ready over the incline--lightsaber at the ready to ignite. Crouching down, I trek up the small hill. I take a slight cover behind a tree and peer over the side. They know we are here and they are armed.

I look out and see movement ahead of me. It is ducking in and out of the tree cover. I breathe deeply and focus on balance. Reaching out with the force I grab onto the person hiding behind the tree. I lift them up and out of their hiding spot and he screams in panic. This alerts whoever he is with and I sense the lot stopping in their tracks and continuing to hide.

The others run up from behind me and make their way to the suspended person in the air. With blasters drawn they surround him. My hand is still extended holding him in place in the air as I walk over to him.

Getting underneath him I can sense he isn't an enemy. "Who are you?" I demand the man.

"Put me down!" he screams in terror.

"Answer my question first," I retort back.

"Ok! Ok! Easy! My name is Jalen and I'm a _friend_. But please, please just put me down!" he begs as he floats helplessly in the air.

I lower him to the ground and let him fall the remaining two feet to the dirt below.

"Why are you following us?" I question. I know he hasn't been following us because I would have sensed it but he doesn't know that. 

He pants and lifts himself off the ground to a seated position and then rolls up on his feet. I can sense more of his comrades approaching ahead. All peer around the trees, they have blasters in their holster and are walking with caution. Through the force, I reach out, they are allies.

Jalen turns around, he has his hands raised in the air. 

"We are here to help, sent by a mutual _friend_ ," he pants turning back to face me. 

I keep my composure. The other's in our party slowly lower their blasters.

"Which Friend?" Poe demands to Jalen.

"General Lando Calrissian," he says to Poe.

"Who?" Finn asks.

"Well I do not mean to interrupt but had you let me finish what I was going to say I could have..."3PO is cut off as Chewie howls with happiness from the name said. 

"You know him from before?" I question Chewie. He chirps back with excitement.

Jalen clears his throat with a chuckle. "He is a long-time friend of the resistance, General Leia Organa requested he lead a section of the army here and wait for a distress call. He's answered the call," he finishes somberly. 

I lower my staff and scan Jalen's mind. Through his thoughts, I see a man who has fought since childhood against the First Order. His intentions are true and he is here to help us.

"Take us to him," I say aloud. I sense my party's eyes turn to me.

Jalen gives a small smile back to my reply. "This way," he says leading us North on through the remaining woods.

* * *

Up ahead there is the grassland clearing that I saw previously. As we break from the trees, I see ahead, a few people riding large beasts. These beasts looked like some form of an animal that you would ride to go on a hunt in. Their large muscles and long hair beam in the sun. Their riders wore the same type of clothing that Jalen and his comrades had on. They look organized and in uniform like the resistance always is. We approach the people on these steads and I reach through the force and sense the sheer power these beasts possess.

A dark-skinned woman slides off the steed and lands on the ground gracefully. Her hair is wild and she has that smuggler style that _Han_ had. She has on a tattered gold cape that she wears with poise. She greets us with a warm smile and I feel a strong vibration in the force. I turn over and see Finn staring at her with an intensity I have never seen him emit before.

I turn my head slightly back to the approaching stranger and can't help but chuckle in my mind. 

"Hello!" the stranger says.

We all give a half-hearted greeting back. We are all unsure of what to make of this situation so our guards are still up.

"You must all be very confused, I'm Jannah. I have been sent here by my father, General Lando Calrissian, to intercept you," she says proudly with a smile.

"Oh yes, General Lando. We were definitely expecting him," Finn replies giving a slight smile.

"It's probably better that I just take you to him. He does have a thing for introductions," she says humorously to us.

Up ahead, more of these great steeds make way to us. Chewie chirps in confusion at the incoming steads.

"What is going on? I cannot see anything," 3PO demands.

"Turn around for a second Chewie or the droid won't shut up," Poe says.

Chewie growls at Poe and reluctantly turns around for 3PO to see what is happening.

"Thank the maker! Did I hear you say that you are Mr. Lando Calrissian's daughter? It is a pleasure to meet you! I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations and..." he says as Chewie growls at him to remain silent.

I chuckle and with great care, walk over to the steeds before us. 

"You each get one," Jannah says to us.

"It's definitely faster and safer to travel this way over the grasslands--with the force storms and all," she finishes.

I have never ridden one of these before. I wait and see how others mount them before I make an attempt.

Watching Poe and Finn throw themselves over the saddle; I grip the horn on my steed's saddle and fly my legs over the beast with ease. Finn looks at me with jealousy at how easy it was for me. I grab onto the reins that are tied around the stead's head and hold on. 

Jannah giggles at our ignorance and hesitancy. 

"Not to worry, they know where to go. Hold on tight," she says with a menacing smile as her steed rises in the air and its hooves hit the ground. The steed immediately sprints ahead and our's follow suit. 

I hold on to the reins and the steed sprints forwards. I look over and see Finn and Poe joyful in the experience, after a few moments Finn screams out with elation. Riding these beasts brings such freedom. 

I smile and turn my head back forward. The warm wind rushes against my body and the sensation reminds me of my dream. I reach a balance in the force and allow the memory to wash me in catharsis. 


	13. Repaired

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Council has been called in The Sovereignty's war room. Walking inside I can see the assortment of generals and politicians surrounding the great table awaiting my presence. I make way to the large chair at the head of the table. All rise to greet my entrance and wait until I am seated to take their seats. 

I slowly sit in my commander's chair and watch as the others follow suit. Glancing around the room I see Hux's replacement. He squirms with fear in his seat at my icy stare. I scan the room through the force; fear, that is exactly what I want them to feel. I grin with pleasure. The people I rule should respect me but the ones I command should always be in fear. 

"I am certain you are all aware of the assassination attempt by now. Let it be known, I showed colossal mercy to the rest of you. Another attempt will result in _all_ of you, _terminations,"_ I say menacingly to the room.

I watch with great satisfaction as they quiver in their chairs at my threat. Each envisions different tortures that I would have put upon them. 

"I'm told you have good news," I say to the quiet room breaking the silence. Glancing over my right, I see a shaken general stand up and begin addressing the room.

"Supreme Leader, our mercenaries in the unknown region territories have spotted fleeing resistance fighters. They are in a system that has not been mapped by the First Order. Our scanners have returned with the information that this planet is in a constant state of cosmic and geographical unrest. Searching through the archives of the old Empire, all we managed to find was a name. It appears the rest of the information was deleted from the archive's memory," he clears his throat. 

"Talss, that is all we know, sir," he takes a seat and attempts to discretely shake of his nerves his stare goes to the table in front of him. 

Ahead of me, I see my knights shift with excitement at the news of a planet whose archive has been tampered with. They do enjoy a good hunt in the unknown regions. Numerous, relics have been recovered by them; even ones thought lost forever. 

I glance to my left and as another general stands at attention for the group. My fingertips grip into the leather armrest.

"Supreme Leader, we have organized an assault destined for the planet. Preparations have already been made. Your fleet is ready for departure. Mercenaries have been informed to wait for your order to strike first---sir. We await your command," he finishes.

"Good, we will leave immediately. Inform the mercenaries to strike first when our fleet is 12,000 light-years away. I want to have the advantage of surprise. The war ends now," I say, as I rise and exiting the room. The commanders in the war room rise as I stand. My knights wait for me to exit first and then follow close behind. 

We make our way down the long hallway, directed by a mouse droid. Behind me on my left, Vitra speaks. I can sense his elation.

"Sir, we have repaired your mask and your broken lightsaber has been reforged with the Obsidian. Your lightsaber will crackle but not to worry; it is stable," he says with confidence. 

"Excellent," I reply following behind the mouse droid.

"We also melted down the fragments of the relic we retrieved on Mustafar, this should enhance your control over the Dark side," He finishes. 

I stop, turn and look back at him and then face forward, gleaming with pride. The idea of one of my grandfather's relics with me sends a shiver of excitement to my core. We continue the path down the long hallway and end at the elevator. The doors swish open, and we enter inside. As the door closes the knights turn around and face me. 

"The girl, you are all aware of her _abilities_. Leave her to me. No harm shall reach her by your hands," I command.

In unison, they bow their heads. 

"This war will end once and for all. After we have won, you are free to pillage and claim who and what you desire on the planet. Kill anyone who resists," I finish turning my head forward again. I sense their heartbeats quicken with anticipation through the force. The Dark side has twisted their spirits. They desire to snuff out the light and bring a New Order to the Galaxy--my order.

The elevator grinds to a halt and the doors break open to the ship's hangar. Troopers and commanders alike are heading to their flight posts and preparing for our imminent departure.

As I march through the hangar, I am saluted by all personnel preparing for our future assault. I see my private battle cruiser's ramp deployed, awaiting my arrival just ahead. We arrive at the vessel and briskly walk up the ramp. I sense the excitement at the approaching hunt in my knights. I conceal the excitement myself at the thought of finally facing Rey, in person, at last. 

The Knights walk to their posts in the cruiser and I make way to my private quarters in the ship. Walking into the elevator alone and press the keys for it to take me to my suite. I feel the force rushing through me at the thought of touching her. After a few moments, the elevator arrives at my suite and with haste I reach my private suite and will my doors open. 

Stepping through the doorway, I unclip my cape and throw it over a nearby chair. I start undoing my shirt, delicately, I let it slide off of my arms and it lands softly on the floor. Walking through the rest of the room I arrive at the refresher. With a flick of my hand through the force, I turn on the shower. The already steaming hot water begins to fog up the large room. 

Sliding off my trousers, with a kick they are removed and land on the floor. I open the shower door and walk into the falling water. Hot water swiftly trails down my body; I allow the heat to relax the muscles in my and clear my mind. My mind calms as the steam surrounds me.

I submerge my head under the falling water allowing it to rinse my strands of hair. I run my fingers through my hair and pull it back over my head. As my mind comes into balance, the passionate dream I had of Rey returns. 

How she just bent to my every desire. She wanted me to consume every part of her. The way she recoiled with ecstasy at the pressing of my fingertips into her skin. The soft moans that escaped her mouth as I bit down on her neck. The way she felt...inside. 

My member is hardening from the memory of penetrating her. How my flesh craves her with an overwhelming desire. This desire needs to be met.

"Why couldn't that dream be real? She said she was real...was she?" I question myself. 

As water covers my closed eyelids, I feel a pressure building. I open my eyes under the falling water and turn my head away from the shower head. The pressure is becoming overwhelming. Something is here. Slowly I turn my body towards the shower door and gently push it open. 

I sense _her_. 

Steam escapes as the door opens and I see the vanity ahead of me.

My breathing intensifies...


	14. Lando Calrissian

**REY'S POV:**

The night begins to fall as our steeds reach a clearing with a base. The majority of this base is a bunker and hidden under the ground; there appears to only be one entrance. The entrance is a dark greenish color and shows severe signs of age. 

Looking around I glance upon several other members of the resistance hidden in the nearby trees they peer around the trunks with curiosity. We follow the path and the trees become thicker, surrounding the entrance of the bunker. An armed guard paces towards our party. The steeds slowly walk toward the guard and come to a halt.

"I'll take them for you," he says kindly to our party extending his hand out to grab a few of the reigns.

"Thanks, Reg," Jannah says. 

She dismounts the beast and we all follow her lead. Finn clumsily dismounts as Poe gracefully slides off. Chewie gets off as if it's his second nature. I delicately slide off and gently hit the ground below. I pat the steed's largemouth and run my hand along, stroking its neck. Its mane is soft to the touch and I admire its majestic grace. I turn my head facing the doorway to the bunker.

"Finally! We have arrived! I was beginning to think I would fall apart into scrap metal after that ride. Oh do turn around you furball and let me see what is going on!" demands C-3PO.

"Short-lived peace," Poe says sarcastically shaking his head.

Our party follows Jannah to the door. On the keypad, she enters in a code and the door opens with a rusty grind. There is a hallway before us illuminated by flickering hanging lights and I see it goes down and leads to an elevator. Dirt messily covers the hallway floor and you can see dust particles floating in front of you--this place is very old.

We approach the elevator, it opens with a swish and we walk inside; the doors close behind us. Jannah hits a green then an orange button on the wall. Shakily, the elevator starts moving down to our unknown destination.

"This place may not look like much but she's got a ton of personality," Jannah says jokingly turning her head slightly around and glancing at Finn.

"How long have you guys been here?" Finn asks her.

"Bout' three years I'd say. We were sent here when the First Order took up new management. This is the best-kept secret in the galaxy. No one knows about it. Those in charge have been keepin' it secret from the rest in case we got a traitor in our muck," she says.

Chewie starts barking at Jannah.

"Nah, First Order won't know about us, promise," Jannah says back reassuringly.

"Let's hope not," I chime in sternly.

The elevator screeches to a halt and the doors struggle to open. Poe and Chewie each grab a door and push it open. In front of us, a hundred people scattered and working in the room. Even for being in the outer rim, they appear to be incredibly busy. We walk through what looks like their intelligence room; the people inside have on a uniformed attire and look fatigued.

"This way," Jannah directs. 

Ahead of us, a large door frame with a red curtain covering the entrance. Jannah grabs at a curtain side pushing it to the side against the wall. Inside the room is an elaborately decorated space. A fire is burning in a small furnace in the corner of the room. I turn my head to the left and see a man standing before us.

"Welcome!" he says.

"You must be Lando," Poe says with a smile.

I stop just in front of the door frame and scan the room.

Chewie roars at the man and rushes to his side. With a quick movement, he picks him up off the ground and embraces him in for a tight hug. 3PO struggles from the shaking.

The man lets out a laugh "Oh I missed you too buddy!" he says to Chewie with a big smile as he's placed back on the floor. 

Chewie starts rambling to Lando in his native tongue as he drops 3PO from his back. 

"I know...I heard," he says reluctantly as the smile draws away from his face. 

"Oh my, Mr. Calrissian sir! I'm sure you don't remember me but I am C-3PO human..." he's cut off.

"Yes, I remember you, old friend," Lando says as the smile returns to his face. He looks over at our party. 

"Well, who do we have here?" Lando says rhetorically stepping towards us. I remain silent and watch him. He has such bright mysterious energy about him. I feel calm when I am next to him. My stern face is graced with a little forming smile.

"As you may have guessed, I'm Lando Calrissian, and yes, everything you have heard about me...is true," he says with a grin.

"Never once doubted it," Poe adds with a smile.

Finn adjusts his posture. Not wanting to seem rude to our new host he asks "If I may ask, why are you out here? We could have used you guys on Crait," Finn asks politely.

I sense he's not wanting to make a bad impression towards Jannah's father. My lips give a small grin. 

"I didn't have a say in the matter during the battle of Crait. Leia did. I was instructed to stay here because she sensed our forces here had a greater battle to face," He says walking towards us. "Not to worry, you are safe here. I have sent over transmission to the Resistance you came with by the forest. They should be arriving shortly."

I look up at him. "Why did we have to walk then?" I ask him with a chuckle.

"A force storm happened shortly after you arrived. If you had tried flying here, the ship would have malfunctioned. We also, honestly, weren't sure if or when you'd be here. We couldn't just send you our coordinates through the galaxy because the First Order would discover us. We have been sent here to ensure the survival of the resistance," he finishes, walking over to a small table and pouring himself a drink.

"Drink, anybody? It's on me," Lando asks with a smile pouring a liquid into a glass.

Chewie howls and walks over to the table. Poe and Finn shrug to each other and walk over as well. I pace slowly towards them and Finn turns around to hand me a small glass of the dark brown liquid. I look down at it. I have heard of drinks like this but never was able to partake. 

"The final stand," Lando says as he raises his glass in the air.

" _The final stand,_ " we say reluctantly in unison clinking our glasses together gently. The words send a small shiver down my spine. 

Our glasses part from each other and we each raise the small liquid to our mouths. I can smell the drink before it even comes close to me. It has a deep wooden smell with a hint of an exotic berry. I slowly sip the drink and feel it's burning sensation going down my throat. Once I finish the small drink, I place it down on the table. It is leaving me with a lasting warm feeling and my mind is relaxing into a deeper state.

Bantering and chatting begin amongst the party. I find my way to a lounger and take a seat. I breathe in deeply. Lando follows me with his eyes and excuses himself from the chatter. He approaches my side and looks down at me with a happy smile.

"You must be Rey," he says.

I smile back at him. I can feel the drink starting to take full effect.

"Yes," I say slowly watch him take a seat next to me.

"Long journey since Jakku," he says with a chuckle as he sighs sitting on the lounger.

I give a small grin back to him and chuckle myself. Even hearing someone say that places name seems foreign to me.

"Leia told me all about you, told me about everything," he says turning his head sadly forward. Hearing her name clouds my mind in sadness and happiness all at once. 

"I know that this will not end badly," he says placing his hands on his knees and rubbing them gently.

My smile falters. "Let us hope," I say to him lifting my chin.

"It's getting late, you'll probably want to get some sleep," he says.

I nod. Through the force, I can sense his emotions. He is mixed with sadness and mortality. Deep down he knows this is his final adventure. However, he isn't sad about it, he feels complete and determined.

"Rey, don't lose hope...because you are our hope," he finishes

He slowly stands up from the lounger and faces the room "Everyone, I must call it a night. Jannah will lead you all to your suites. It has been quite a day and we are all going to need our rest. I will see you all in the morning time," he says.

Finn and Poe nod their heads back and lead out of the curtained room. 3PO follows behind Chewie as Jannah leads us down a series of passages to our dorms. Finn, Poe, and Chewie have arrived at theirs but Jannah leads me farther down the hallway. Her golden cape flows slightly behind her.

"This will be your suite, Master Rey," she says politely to me turning and ushering her hand at the doorway.

I'm unsure of how to respond so I give her a smile and nod. I press the keypad and the door opens--I walk inside. Before closing the door, I turn around and tell Jannah good night. She gives me a big smile and says the same.

The door shuts and I'm in a decently sized bedroom. It has a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. I put my pack and staff down and turn to my left and see a refresher. 

"I could use a spritz off," I say aloud and let out a sigh. The drink has left a full effect on me and my mind is relaxing into a deep trance. I feel my walls falling as I stroll towards the refresher door. I hum a little melody as I walk through the open doorway and begin disrobing my clothes, folding them, and placing them neatly on the bathroom vanity. The shower is open, without a door and is built with square brownstone. I touch the metal button on the wall and the pipes make a small shake as clean, warm water spills out the showerhead. The water temperature heats up and steam begins to form in the refresher. 

I turn back around and face the mirror. I look at my naked body. I always felt such deep modesty about my body and insecurity. I never really have had the chance to look at it. As I gaze upon myself, I see my left armband is still on. I look down and move my arm up to be able to unclasp the band. 

I feel it. My head faces forward quickly into the mirror.

The force is building pressure around me. As the armband falls from my upper right arm onto the floor, I slowly turn around and see _him_ behind me.

I gasp.


	15. Euphoria (Rated M)

**REY'S POV:**

He's panting and his eyes are fixated on me. I slowly turn the rest of my body to face him. I'm not even coy in the fact that my body is fully exposed. I calmly step towards him, I feel an indescribable pull. He is standing there, unwavering at my presence. As I inch closer to him, his mouth slowly parts and his breathing becomes deeper. My eyes are locked onto his; I can feel the hunger growing inside of him. He's showing a far deeper craving than in _my dream_ I had of the two of us.

I approach the shower entrance and step inside. As I step in, he moves around in the shower almost blocking the entrance. The water is warm and it crashes down on me. After a moment I forget there is even water because all I can focus on is him. 

Our stare is unbreakable.

He closes in on me. My breath becomes slightly shaken as he is standing before me. His massive physique towers over me. His skin is marked with scars on his torso and arms. Ben's eyes haven't moved from mine. His right hand slowly comes up and slides up my left arm. I let out a gasp as his strong hands touch my skin. His fingertips trail up and gently graze over the side of my neck as he moves his hand up the back of my neck into my hair. 

He pulls me close--slowly, as his left arm wraps around my waist. 

I gasp as he digs his fingers into my lower back. My head falls back from the sensation. It's as if _he knew_ that action would drive me mad.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

She quivers with anticipation as I pull her into me. I crash my mouth onto hers. She does not resist my advances but welcomes them I can sense her desire and it matches my own. She has been waiting for this. I pull tighter on the back of her hair. Rey's head falls slightly back and I trail my mouth down her jawline, down her neck and bite down on her chest. 

Hearing Rey's moan drives me to a state of ecstasy.

Her hands dance around my arms and upper back. Through the force, I feel her excitement growing. My shaft is hardening at the anticipation of claiming her. I run my right hand down her back and latch on to her left leg. I dig my fingers in as she claws her nails on my back. 

With a quick movement, I lift her left leg and my left-hand grabs her other side. Swiftly, I pull her up and wrap her legs around my hips. Before I do anything, I want her to tell me I'm hers. She senses this. 

_"I want to hear it,"_ I say through the bond.

My eyes lock on hers as my breath slows and becomes focused.

**REY'S POV:**

His eyes, they are seeing right through my very soul. I feel his manhood pressing against the entrance of my womanhood. How it screams for him--I know what he wants.

I move my mouth onto his and trace his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. 

_"I want you now, and always,"_ I say biting down on his bottom lip. 

Without hesitation, he inserts himself aggressively. I feel my horizons widening around his shaft. He moans loudly upon entering. 

The sound of pleasure echo in the refresher. His pelvis crashes into me aggressively. 

I move my arms and wrap them around his neck. I feel his hands and fingers press into the skin on my backside. 

His lust is growing at a rapid intensity as the thrusts become harder. With a crash, my back hits the shower wall. The cool sensation from the stone walls sends shivers down my spine. 

_"I never want this to end,"_ I moan to him through the bond.

His thrusts become slower as he glances down toward our joined hips. He slows his pace to a halt and looks back up at me. Steam is surrounding us now. He swallows deeply and with a slight shiver of his mouth, he closes his lips together momentarily.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I glance down and see a small amount of red on my shaft. The force sends shock waves of excitement in my mind. My breath is quick as I turn my face back up to hers. She is panting heavily. Her look is of pure vulnerability. 

" _I'm the first,_ " I think to myself with pride.

The fondness in her eyes grows at my discovery. 

I will the water to turn off. I still have her wrapped around my center. I crash my mouth into hers. 

This is exactly what _I want_. I want to be the first and the last. No other will ever experience the joy of touching her. _She is mine, forever..._

My left arm secures under her behind as I run my right hand up her back and around the back of her neck. Beads of water roll off our bodies as I bring us out of the shower and walk us into the bedroom. Her kisses become slow and more deliberate now. Since we are touching through the bond, I am in her surroundings and make my way out of the refresher and towards her bed.

I arrive at the foot of the bed and glide over the top on my knees. I walk us towards the head of the bed. I release my right hand on her neck and secure my hand against the mattress; lowering her back to the bed.

I am above her now. Both my arms rest on the mattress to the sides of her. My hips are gently lowered in between her legs.

**REY'S POV:**

He on top of me. I watch the beads of water trail down his muscular body. Slowly, he lowers his whole body on me and I can feel the weight of his massive size. Through the bond, I sense domination and ownership are flooding his mind. He misses one thing...

_"You are mine."_

I grab the back of his hair and pull him to my mouth. This motion drives him, and he thrusts inside of me once again. His movements are slower and more intimate feeling. As he thrusts, his chest rubs against my breasts causing passionate friction on our skin. 

His lips break from mine as he delicately trails his kisses down my neckline. His right-hand slides up and cups my left breast. He gently squeezes it. 

My back to arches in response. Through the force, our minds touch again and I can feel his serenity from our entwined bodies. He never wants this to end. 

_"I don't either."_

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Rey is beneath me pressed against the mattress. 

I rock into her chasm slowly. I want to enjoy every second of this connection while it lasts. I can feel her hunger growing. I feel the force entwining us--she wants me forever.

Rey pushes aggressively against my right shoulder with her hand. She wants to be in _control_...

**REY'S POV:**

Ecstasy rises. I push him and with my hips direct him to roll to his side. I am wrapped in his arms as he rolls onto his back. My legs are straddling his hips, and we are connected. I look down at him slowly rising to an upright position. 

For so long he has pursued me--to own me.

_"I own you now."_

I look down at his face. His mouth is parted open with the anticipation of my next move his hands onto my hips. Ben's eyes meet mine, and he bites down on his bottom lip. Both hands grip into the skin on my legs with an intensity. I begin rocking against his shaft. 

The friction between his groin and mine elates my clitoris. My back arches slightly and I feel him driving the motion of my thrusts with his hands. 

His head rolls back and his chest rises. He's biting on his bottom lip to hold back his release. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

She is controlling the tempo now. The way that she feels around my shaft is indescribable. The surrounding Force is connecting and I feel such balance. 

I watch as she touches her neck and the back of her hair with her hands. Watching her react to each sensation is mesmerizing. I feel my release is close. I am unable to control the urge much longer. I sense her climax is approaching. I want her to know I'm the one that is in control. She is mine. 

I roll us to our sides, and then she is back against the mattress.

I rise to my knees with my member still inside of her. With both hands, I trace her body. Feeling the electricity at my fingertips. I grab the sides of her hips and secure her in place. Her head turns to the side from the dominance but her eyes remain at me--her breath deepens.

With everything I have, I thrust into her. The years apart from her, the heartache that brought doesn't matter now. Nothing matters but now. 

She lets out a gasp from the pleasure. 

_"Ben,"_ she whispers.

"You are mine Rey, only mine. You can never escape me now," I tell her. 

"I know," she moans back.

I feel the walls of her chasm flexing on my member. She lets out a whimper. The sound alone causes me to release inside of her. My seed spills inside and fills her. Rey's breathing slows and so does mine. My thrusts slow to a stop and I sense our hearts are beating in sync. Her head turns back and faces me. 

I'm panting from the release and fall slowly against her. I scoop my left arm around the back of her neck and roll her into me. She doesn't resist and comes to me. 

Her head is resting on my shoulder, and she has closed her eyes. I rest my back against the mattress, and she moves her head on top of my chest. Her left arm wraps around my torso and her left leg graces over my left leg. I place my hand on her forearm as my left-hand wraps around her shoulders.

Her breathing slows and mine does as well. She pulls her left leg over my hips now. Securing me to her. Her hair is next to my face and I can't resist the urge. I plant a deep kiss on her head and breathe her smell in. Capturing the essence in my mind. 

Our force bond is tied together now. Everything she feels, I feel. I have never felt such bliss, such...peace, e _ver in my life..._

Right here is where she belongs, with me.

Rey is drifting off to sleep. Her warmth is wrapped around me now. I take the side of the blanket and pull it over us. 

Gently, I rest my head against the top of hers. The feel of her hair against my cheek soothes me and I close my eyes. 

_"Rey, you will never be alone again,"_ I say through the bond.

 _"Neither will you,"_ she responds in my head.


	16. Wreckage of the Past

**REY'S POV:**

I breathe the morning in. My eyes shift as I stir in my bed, alone. I turn on my back and feel that I'm nude but partially covered by the sheet. My eyes open and I lift myself to a seated position on the bed. I pull the sheet over my chest and look around the room.

"He's gone," I think to myself sadly. 

I pull up my knees to my chest and wrap them tightly with my left arm and exhale gently. I take my right hand and rub my face and comb my fingers through my tangled hair. The images and sensations of last night play out in my head. I inhale slowly through my mouth and exhale all at once. 

I do not know how I feel right now. My thoughts begin racing; I reach out to the force and find the balance. My heart rate slows and my mind suddenly clears. 

"No one can know," I say aloud softly.

Turning my legs over the side of my bed I come to a standing position. I walk back into the refresher and grab my clothes on the vanity and get dressed in a hurry. 

I find my lightsaber holster and clip it around my side. Quickly, I use my fingers to comb my hair and put it up in my signature three buns. The hairstyle I used back on Jakku for my parents to be able to recognize me.

I shiver of sadness hits me. I have always thought that I found closure and could move on from my abandonment but it seems I may never truly recover. I make my way out of the refresher and out the suite door. It whooshes shut behind me and I start walking down the hallways and corridors. Walking through a large blaster doorway, I see the resistance members are gathered in the intel room.

"They got the message," I think to myself happily as a smile graces my face.

Stepping into the Intelligence room I see Finn and Poe standing next to Jannah--chatting amongst themselves. To my right, Chewie is next to Lando talking. I sense that Chewie has found some form of emotional relief being near his old friend. 

They see me approach and Lando turns to me with a smile and open arms. 

"Rey, right on time, come, we have much to discuss," Lando says leading me with his arm into his captain's room.

The curtain closes behind us all and I remain standing as the others take a seat in the loungers. 

"What is the plan now?" I ask not wanting to waste any time.

"I am glad you asked Rey," Lando replies pouring himself a drink.

The room remains quiet.

"As you may have guessed, I was there, with Luke when the Empire took its fatal hit at the moon planet Endor. Space is slightly funny though when you think about it. You can imagine if something as large as the death star is destroyed pieces will have to end up somewhere," Lando says as his glance becomes fixated on us.

Poe leans in, eager to know more.

"You can probably guess where I'm going with this but half of it somehow ended up here," Lando finishes.

"So what does that have to do with our next move," Poe questions.

I look to Poe and then at Lando, I too am eager to know.

"As I mentioned before this planet goes through these strange Force storms. We have no actual information on what causes them. They are a complete enigma. Well, before you arrived the storm's frequency and intensity increased dramatically; grounding us to the base most of the time. Our scanners tell us that an energy source is coming from the crash site of the Death Star. We do not know what it is and no one has been able to get close enough to find out," Lando says and his glance makes eye contact on me.

"Until _now,_ " his eyes lock on mine.

"Me?" I question sternly "Why?"

"Once you arrived at the base Rey, the storms stopped and the scanners are showing a clearing in the path to the wreckage. You may be the only one who can get close enough. There could be something there that is key to taking down The Order, Rey," Lando says with concern staring straight into me.

The eyes of the room all turn to me. "You will need this," Lando says pulling out a clothed item from his side. 

"Leia gave me this the last time we parted. I have no clue what it is and none of our droids will translate the markings because it is in the forbidden Sith language. She said that you would know what to do with it," he says handing me the strange object. 

I remove the covering and see a dagger with Sith markings. Somehow, this looks familiar. I trance my hand over the hilt and sense terrible things have happened at the hand of this relic. The sensations cause me to feel uneasy and I do not want to hold this item longer than I have to. 

I nod and return my stare to Lando. "This may be the place that I find my answers." 

Finn and Chewie turn to look at me, I can feel the eyes of the room turn my way once more. Poe stands up and paces towards me.

"Well, you won't go alone, Rey," He says smiling at me placing his hand on my shoulder.

I return the smile to him and scan the room slowly.

"Tell us what we'll need," I say confidently to the group.

* * *

Lando has prepared us for a ground convoy. These speeders have large solar sails on them and are designed to be able to withstand the effects, mostly, of the planet's force storms. Inside this boat like speeder, we sail through the grasslands and I can see up ahead an ocean coast. The speeder squeaks as it slows down and as we stop near the rocky coastline. 

All heads and eyes stare to the horizon in awe. The force is hitting me with vicious tremors. 

_Darkness is rising..._

I feel as though I'm being drawn to the wreckage by something. Something terrifying is calling me. It knows my name...

This wreckage expands over the horizon and fills up the view. The Death Star is split and the whole half of the base is partially submerged in the ocean. Slowly, we walk across the grass. Our paces take us to the edge of the cliff. I can feel the party tremble with fear and awe. 

_Whispers..._

My head is hit with overwhelming pressure. 

_It's calling me..._

I can feel the energy in my lightsaber begin to rise. Whispers are calling out to me from the blade. I look down in confusion and back to the wreckage. I pull out the Sith relic from my bag and hold it up to the horizon, facing the Death Star. I notice there is a small gold part and pull on that and see that the dagger turns into a sextant. Moving the piece slowly over the wreckage and see that there is a match on the wreckage to the sextant. 

"There!" I yell.

Poe and Finn walk to me and stare in the direction I'm pointing to. They can't even speak. Finn's mouth drops partially open and Poe remains steadfast but I can feel his heart racing.

"I know where to go," I say softly.

Jannah comes behind me with a white pack. "You are going to need this," she says handing me the bag. I look down at it and grab the straps in my hand.

"I heard in a former life you were a scavenger," she says with a smile. 

"Yes," I say softly as the memory of Jakku flashes in my mind.

_The whispers are getting louder..._

"I need be dropped there," I say, pointing my finger to a small circle. "We need to hurry."

"Gotcha' covered mate," she says to me.

"Those sail speeders can fly if need be. Not as high as a fighter of course, but they'll get the job done," she says as she turns and grins at Finn.

I breathe in and out. The force is calling me and I must _answer_.

"You aren't going alone Rey," Finn says turning to me.

I look at him and smile. 

"We go now," I say sternly facing the wreckage of the past.


	17. Echoes of the Past

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

The doors to my private sparring room whoosh open before me. Walking inside I will my practice melee saber to my hand and with a wave of my free hand; activate the sparring droid in front of me.

The droid's eyes light up red, the metal body moves into a combat stance to spar. I wait, the droid lunges first with a swing towards my head. I block and then swing my melee weapon in the offense. I crash my practice saber into the droid's weapon. Our blades clash in a dance of offense and defense. 

Finally, out of boredom, I slide on the ground to the side of the droid. Using the force to maintain my posture, I hit the droid in the abdomen and it powers down in defeat. In one motion, I rise from the sliding position back to my feet firmly on the ground. 

I let out a sigh as I remember fighting alongside Rey in the throne room to defeat Snoke. I knew from the moment I met her on Starkiller Base that she would be key in my future plans.

The thought of her name sends tingles down my spine as I remember the night we danced in a heat of passion. I inhale deeply and allow myself the pleasure of replaying the events of that night in my head. I raise both of my hands behind my head and inhale deeply; trying to remember her scent.

We are a mere day away from the unknown planet and I cannot hold back my anticipation of seeing her. She will be angry with me for not informing her of our impending arrival. I want the element of surprise this time. Previously, she denied me because she had to return to that pathetic resistance. She doesn't understand why she needs to join forces with me. If only she knew what I saw.

"If I wipe them out now, she will have no choice but to rule the galaxy by my side," I say menacingly as darkness clouds my mind. 

I allow the freedom the darkness brings to fuel my thoughts---images of me bringing the whole galaxy to its knees. 

"I will finish what my grandfather started and the new reign will truly begin. I will claim her every night. She will give me heirs that will ensure my legacy," I think proudly. The thought gives me deep sensations throughout my being.

"Unmatched power will be in my hands." 

_Breathing_...

Something is _coming_. I feel a great disturbance in the force. Something is in the room with me. I have only felt this once before. I turn around quickly and can't breathe from the shock.

I tremble slightly at the sight of him standing there. 

_My grandfather..._

I can't speak.

His breathing is deep and his eyes stare straight through me. I can feel the weight of his power through the force.

My grandfather stands before me deformed and tormented looking. Not as the apparition I saw so many years ago of him as a young man. Darkness is controlling him. The suit of Vader is partially on him and his face is half covered. 

He is wearing a dark cloak and half of his face is covered by fragments of his helmet. His skin is partially charred and the other half is untouched. His eyes hold an endless amount of pain and suffering.

 _"Ben,"_ he says deeply. The robotic voice of Vader echos behind the voice of the man he once was.

I clear my throat quietly and stand firm. 

"Grandfather," my voice trails off as I bow before him.

 _"What you sought out to destroy is now consuming you! It's twisting your mind as we speak! The temptation is overpowering you!"_ he pleads to me, sadness grows in his eyes.

I remain silent, still speechless from his presence. My mouth parts open, I am transfixed by his stare. It's as if he is staring into my soul.

 _"Great power requires great sacrifice. He will take everything away from you if you don't destroy him,"_ he says.

I blink a few times and breathe in. I didn't even notice that I wasn't breathing this whole time.

 _"He will take everything away from you as he did to me!"_ he screams walking over to me.

I remain firm.

"Am I becoming that which I sought to destroy?" I question in a broken voice.

 _"He is tempting you as he did me. Do not give in, you must destroy him, or he will take everything you need away from you!"_ he screams.

I lose my breath and shake slightly. I know what he means and I know what happened to him. 

_"Do not lose her like I lost Padme. It is a pain worse than death,"_ Tears fall from his eyes. _"I am coming to you like this so that you do not make the same mistake I did. Destroy him before it's too late, do not let him consume you!"_ he says getting even closer to me.

My eyes fall downward in shame. I can feel the darkness and light clashing in a fight through the force.

 _"Look at me! Is this what you want! Is this worth the price you will pay if you do not end it! The darkness is growing! If you give in it will damn you for eternity!"_ he screams.

My glare comes back up and my breath trembles.

 _"Let the past die, Ben, kill it if you have to,"_ he pleads. He steps back from me and his mouth trembles. I can see what looks like small tears forming in his eyes. As fast as he appeared he disappears from my sight. 

I gasp for air as I fall to my knees; I am shaking uncontrollably. All the memories of the things I have had to do to get to this point flood into my mind. Everything I ever gave and sacrificed hits me like a stone. All the chaos and death that I was forced to do to defeat Snoke...

After some time, I regain control of my breathing and slowly stand back up. Small tears fall from my eyes in shock. 

_"Rey."_


	18. Shattered Glass

**REY'S POV:**

The speeder hovers high over the ocean. The closer we get to the wreckage the darker the sky becomes; it's almost as if it has been waiting for me. I hear rolls of thunder in the distance and can see small beams of the lightening cracking after. The wind hits my face with cold gusts as the speeder presses forward.

The wind is not as chilly as the energy that Finn is giving off. I turn from the front of the speeder and see him using the trolling motor stick to guide the vessel. He turns his gaze to mine and his face gives me shivers. I turn back facing and see that we are nearing the gash in the side I pointed to earlier. 

Slowly he shifts the speeder to a hover speed and I hear him take a deep exhale. Before I attempt to climb up into the opening I turn back to him.

"Finn?" I question slowly.

He shakes his head and looks down from the floor of the speeder back up to me. 

"Why!" he says loudly shaking his head at me and shrugging his shoulders aggressively.

I say nothing but my face draws concern.

"You know who and what I'm talking about Rey!" he yells.

"You wouldn't understand," I say trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Try me!" he yells.

I stutter an inaudible sound back.

"I know you have seen him, Rey! Why wouldn't you tell me! Why him!" he screams this time standing up.

"Finn, you are the one I trust the most. But there are somethings that I cannot explain and even if I could you wouldn't understand," I say back choking the tears in. 

He exhales deeply and sighs. His glare looks down at the floor and then slowly back up to me and the anger softens.

I move slightly towards him.

"Finn, you have been with me since the beginning. You understand me more than anyone. But this is one thing that I cannot share with you. I do not want to say anything more about it. I want to keep you safe," I say tears forming in my eyes.

His mouth closes and I can see water appearing in his eyes. He takes the back of his hand and wipes the tears from his left eye.

"Let me come with you Rey," he says. I can feel the sadness and yearning for answers growing in his heart.

"It might not be safe. I need to do this on my own," I reply as I wipe tears from my eyes. 

His hands move to his hips and he sniffles his sadness inward. Clearing his throat with a little cough, he looks back at me.

"I'll wait for you," he says slowly.

I sense there is more to his words than what appears.

Quickly, I shorten the distance between us and with one swift movement pull him into an embrace. 

"I love you, Finn," I say squeezing him tightly. After a few moments, I slowly release the embrace and grab the sides of his arms with both my hands. 

"If your gut tells you something is wrong, then it is. The Force is raging around us now. You will feel it. _I know you will,_ " I say to him. 

I delicately release my grasp from his arms and turn back around to the wreckage. In his eyes I sense him wanting to stop me and take us away from all of this. I use the front of the speeder and jump using the force to the ledge that has been carved out by the damage done in a previous explosion. 

I gain my footing on the ledge and open the white pack that Jannah gave to me. Searching through the bag, I find a glowlamp. With a flick of the switch I turn it on and the once dark Death Star sees light again. 

Ever so carefully I crawl through the openings. Darkness is here I can feel it. I find my way through fallen debris and see what looks like an undamaged hallway.

_Whispers..._

I turn around in the hallway quickly. I feel as though something is following behind me. There is a strange force at work pulling me like a powerful magnet. My mind is fogging but I keep my pace, cautiously watching my footing.

_"Rey..."_

I gasp and quickly turn my head to the right. I see nothing.

I keep moving forward. The light is illuminating the corridor and I can see what looks like a doorway. Water is dripping from the ceiling and I can smell the aged dampness in the air. It smells of rot and decay. Loose armor of stormtroopers clutters the hallway floor. 

I approach the doorway. The glowlamp is in my right hand and as I turn into the unknown room; I feel it.

_A child's sweet laugh..._

I turn my body to the left and see nothing. The room is very large, mostly everything is destroyed but one thing remains untouched--a chair.

My head turns slightly out of curiosity. Behind the chair is the broken structure of some form of the viewing window. Even in this room, the crackle of lightning and thunder can be heard. I tread carefully. There appear to be pools of water on the ground.

The whispers are getting louder. I feel it, pure darkness...evil.

I look around the room and I am still alone, I think. There is a mysterious presence here. I have never encountered something with this raw strength before.

I look at the chair and see on the left side a hole in the armrest. I look down and see an object reflecting slightly from my glowlamp in the compartment.

 _"A lightsaber hand grip?"_ I question in my head.

 _"Yes..."_ says a raspy voice that responds.

My eyes look up and I gasp. Quickly, I turn around, I feel a presence behind me.

Nothing.

I look back down at the mysterious saber in the compartment. I reach my left hand down and grab the handgrip...

_Darkness._

***

I am standing on the glass lake from my dream. This time, however, snow is falling around me. Ahead of me, I see a dark figure standing in the distance. Its head tilts slightly and a red saber is released at its side. 

"Ben," I shudder.

The glass breaks below me and I fall through. I am weightless in a void. I look down at my hand. 

Nothing..."Where did the relic go from my dream? Is this the same relentless dream or a new one?"

I look forward and see a small white light forming in the watery distance. With great speed, the white light flies directly at me and hits me. 

I hit my stomach on the ground in some dark room. I notice large vats containing something in the fetal position. I inch closer and get a better look through the glass. "Snoke?" Quickly I turn to my right and see dark figures walking towards me. I sense these are followers of something purely evil. 

I have no weapon, I start to walk back away from the cloaked creatures and my surroundings spin and new sceneries unfold.

"Ben?" I question. 

A young boy running on the landing bay towards a ship.

"The Falcon..." I trail off.

He reaches for the ship and as soon as The Falcon hovers it takes off with great speed and Ben is propelled backward. I can hear his sobs growing at the loss of his father. He felt such abandonment. 

I try to run to him and the vision breaks.

I can't breathe. 

The air becomes smokey and I am in a village that is burning. I see him...

Kylo Ren is walking with his mask on towards a group of people and cuts one of them down with his saber. Red Stormtroopers begin blasting the other ones. He becomes surrounded by other beings, clad in black...

"Knights of Ren?" 

The visions break. All I can see in front of me is the past playing out. I see the beginning of the galaxy. All the events of destruction and hatred are flashing in my eyes. I can't take this. 

"Ahhhh!" 

Such chaos. Death everywhere. The screams of the past blast my ears. I take both my hands in an attempt to muffle the screams of pain but fall to the ground as it becomes stronger. 

My whole surroundings are flashes of images with The Empire and The First Order reaping havoc in the galaxy. The failures and the triumphs of the Resistance are so small to the evil that has played out. I see the Jedi. A small amount of relief comes to my excruciating pain. I see the hypocrisy, the evil, and lies of the Jedi. "They were no better than the Sith!" I scream in my head.

"Suffering..." I can't breathe.

Everything stops. 

I am on a dirt surface and gentle fog is on the ground around me. I pick myself up slowly trying to regain my breath. I come to a standing position and look in front of me. Awaiting yet another terror. 

I gasp and tremble.

Before me is a mirror, the same size as the one on Ahch-To--I delicately step forward. Smoke swirls in the mirror and I see myself in an elegant dark gray grown with a giant silver crown. Beside me are two small children; both boys. I look to be pregnant with a third. 

"Me?"

Behind me steps a man. A dark and powerful man who puts his arm around my backside and pulls me towards him. 

"Ben..." my voice cracks.

He unveils an evil smile. I see the darkness of what we will do sitting on the throne of pure evil. So much pain we will cause--I can't look anymore. Tears fall from my eyes and my face falls towards the ground. I cannot help but scream from the sight. 

"No! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Every ounce of pain, regret, and anger I have ever felt comes screaming out of my mouth. I grab the sides of my head. 

"Why!"

Screams of the past are raging at me. Their voices are pushing me down to the ground with tremendous force.

"No!" I scream as I stand back up.

The vision in the mirror has changed. I lose my breath and gasp.

I see us, laying on a bed next to one another. I am in a light-colored nightgown and he is wearing loosely fitted slacks. The vision that I saw when our hands touched--so long ago.

_Such happiness._

His hand is on my belly and he is rubbing it in gentle small circles. I move closer to him. Ben moves his hand up slowly to caress my face before kissing my lips.

I cry out and gasp for air. I extend my right hand out and pace cautiously towards the mirror in front of me. From the tops of the glass mirror, blood begins falling. Red blood and screams cover the once peaceful vision. 

"No!" I extend my hand trying to touch the mirror. An evil laugh echoes in the air. I turn around, nothing. I look quickly back to the mirror.

"It's him..."

A man. Pure evil radiates in the force around him. He is shielded by a dark cloak but his face I can see. I gasp out in fear. His body and face are deformed but he looks as though he's a spirit; not in physical form.

Anger grows inside of me.

"Young Rey, welcome," he says menacingly.

I can't speak.

"I can feel your anger rising, good," he says with a hackle. 

I scream with every ounce of energy I have left and with my fist hit the mirror as hard as I can. The glass shatters and as the shards break away from its once solid form they then float in the air around me. 

Broken glass shards surround me. The man in the mirror is there still. I feel frozen in a mix of anger and fear. I try to use the force to push him back but it's of no us--he's too strong.

He laughs and sends the glass to attack my body; I feel all the shards hit me. In pain, I open my eyes and try to figure out a way to save myself. 

The shards disappear and I am drowning in the water from my dream. The glass above the water has sealed--there is no way out. I am paralyzed and cannot move.

"This is the end..." my final thoughts say. 

I can't breathe. I desperately need air. I look above and a black-gloved hand reaches for me.

_"Kylo Ren..."_   
  



	19. They're Here

**REY'S POV:**

"Rey!"

I turn to my side quickly and throw up water violently. My chest heaves to cough out the water that has filled my lungs. My body has turned to the side and shakily my eyes open. The images are blurred but I sense through the force it's the party I arrived at the shore with. 

I let out a gasp to gather much-needed air in my lungs. With the help of the others, I am slowly lifted to a seated position. My head is throbbing.

 _"Finn,"_ I tremble leaning my head into his shoulder.

"Rey what happened!" he screams. "I went inside because I felt a lurking presence. I can't explain it but I finally found you because of the glowlamp." His eyes fill with tears. " You were levitating in the air over these pools of water and then once I walked in your body crashed through one of the pools of water. I had to jump into the water to find you! What happened! Who was doing that to you!" He starts to sob.

I turn to him and smile. I reach my arms around him and pull him into a tight embrace. They are desperate for answers but I cannot tell them what happened. 

Releasing the hug I turn to the group. "I know how to defeat the threat," I look around at the faces who are surrounding me. "But first, _they're here_ ," I say looking up in the sky. 

"Alert the base!" Poe screams to Jannah, he grabs the sides of my shoulders, "Rey, what did you see?" he asks scanning my face for answers.

I look up and see a thunderstorm is in full effect. The rain falls on us with great speed and intensity. I can sense a disturbance in the force. 

"Later, now, we have company," I tell the group as I point to the red lights appearing in the upper atmosphere. "Get ready," I say standing up. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I am so close to her I can feel her heart racing. It will only be a matter of time before we are facing each other again. The cruisers break the outer atmosphere and the ships shift their gears to a combat hover formation over the cost.

Darkness, I can sense it growing. I walk to the bridge on the ship and look out through the window and see what appears to be massive wreckage resting in the ocean. 

"It's here," I think to myself. Curiosity grows in me, "what wonders do you hide?"

The storm crashes against our armada with furious gusts. I feel her presence and it washes over me with a deep intoxication. Images of our passionate dance flash in my mind's eye. I grin with anticipation at making them happen again. 

Scanners go off and I can see icons of the remaining resistance fleet coming within range. 

"Time to let old things die," I say aloud menacingly through my mask. "No quarter."

**REY'S POV:**

Rain crashes down. The Resistance has been called to action to make a stand against the incoming attack. Thunder rolls in the distance and I can sense the approaching force storm. I saw everything in that vision; the past, the present, _and the future_. I know now my place in all this and what I am meant to do. We will draw them in, the storm will take ahold of their fleet. There will be no way they can fight the destruction that this storm will bring them. I look up and can see their armada start to sway from the hits of the weather. They don't realize it's about to get much worse. 

Fighters exit their cruisers and I sense the resistance behind me; readying themselves for their dog fight. The storm enhances my senses; I can feel everything. I reach out and feel Poe. He has such resolve leading the fight. Leia would be so proud of him. 

Several larger cruisers carrying battalions of troopers exit their battleship and are preparing to land on the shore. With a quick flick, I engage the blue blade. Our soldiers take cover behind barricades and rock formations on the shore.

"So it begins," I say aloud as rain crashes on my face. 

With a loud thud the transports land on the rocky shore. The ramp disengages and figures rush out with blasters drawn. Without fear, I rush towards them as a barrage of red escape their blasters all at once. I swing the blade with finesse and block the attack. The resistance returns fire at the enemy and I can feel losses tallying up on both sides already. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I grin watching Rey. Such power, such skill in the force. It is mesmerizing watching her in combat. The way that she rushes into battle without fear or hesitation is intoxicating. She has grown so much since our first encounter on Takodana. A shiver runs down my spine remembering me freezing her in the force and knocking her out. How light she felt in my hands as I carried her into my ship. 

"Prepare to land," I command to my knights. "I want my fighter positioned two kilometers from here to the East."

We make way to the hangar and board the command shuttle that will take us to the shore. As the ramp closes and we take our assigned seating I turn with a fierce look to all of them. I scan them through my mask and can sense their fear as my intensity grows. 

"Remember, the girl is mine," I say intensely. 

In unison, they agree as they nod. I can feel the darkness growing in them. They long for the battle; to use the dark side to vanquish the enemy. They want to feel the power. Our ship exits the main cruiser. 

" _What is this energy?_ " I question to myself.

The shuttle rocks as it begins it's descent. I can feel a great power growing and my connection to the force wavering. The shuttle lands with a violent thud on the rocks as the ramp is deployed the sound of battle rages in the distance.

I take a deep breath and walk down the ramp.

**REY'S POV:**

It feels like hours have passed. Both sides have sustained heavy losses. I can feel the death growing in numbers through the force. Rain violently hits against the ground and the distance I can see in front of me shrinks. 

I crash my saber into a trooper and draw the blade behind me to impale an incoming attack from another. 

I gasp.

" _He's here,_ " I look ahead and see his command shuttle landing behind enemy lines. 

A red cross-guard blade engages. I can see shadowy figures that are strong in the force exiting the shuttle. 

_He senses me._

Kylo Ren slows in his tracks down the ramp and comes to a halt. Through his mask, I can feel the weight of his stare. Anger grows inside of me. I knew this would come to pass, I saw it in the vision but I am still furious. 

"He used me," I choke. I feel so betrayed by this. 

_"Was any of it real for him?"_

Anger surges inside of me as a loud crack from lightning hitting the cliff near battle echos in the distance. This causes him to take a step back. He can feel my power growing. He won't be any match for me. I smirk from the idea of striking him down from his betrayal. 

Behind me, the falcon flies overhead hitting First Order fighters down. I look ahead and can make out the lights on the Falcon weaving through the chaos. The darkness that was growing inside is hushed by the flooding memories of Chewie, Finn, and Han.

The Force storm is gaining ground now. A loud crack shatters in the distance and all eyes are drawn to the sea. The wreckage of the death star has broken in half and pieces are floating in a chaotic fashion in the aggressive ocean. I quickly turn my head back to him and I feel the darkness rising inside of me. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

How is this possible? How could she become so strong all of a sudden? I scan the area ahead and see a battalion of Resistance fighters approaching. 

I swing and cut down fighter after fighter. Blaster shots fly in my direction and with ease, deflect them back to their shooter. 

The blue blade that should have been mine swings with beautiful finesse in the distance. I don't want to hurt her. I just want to take her away from all of this. I sense her feeling of betrayal. 

_"It's just us now Rey,"_ I attempt to reach her through the force connection. 

"You!"

I hear her scream at me in the distance. She points the blue saber directly at me. Bodies have fallen all around us. Her breathing intensifies. Even in this relentless, blinding rain, I can see her huff with anger at my sight. 

I slowly twirl the lightsaber in my hand, awaiting her attack. 

She runs towards me. Jumping over rocks and fallen bodies she jumps high in the air with everything she has; crashes the blade against mine.

I deflect and the force she used causes me to teeter in balance. 

We begin. 

**REY'S POV:**

It is becoming almost impossible to see in front of me. Our mele goes on. He's not trying to kill me; he wants to disarm me. I won't let him have the pleasure of that.

All around me I hear and feel cries of pain through the force. Enemies and allies alike dying in the chaos. His build is almost double mine. He thrashes his red blade into mine. Exhaustion is creeping over me. 

Our battle dance pushes us towards the edge of the water. He's trying to corner me--I can't keep fighting much longer. 

A violent shake in the ground causes everything to stop momentarily. It feels like a quake but I know better; it's the force.

All eyes are drawn to the sky where the large battleship is thrown from the sky by a mega strike of lightning. I can feel his confusion as we watch the ship slowly crash into the ground above us. The First Order starship is going to land where we are. I look at the water and start running. Pieces of the wreckage have floated close to the shore. I seize the opportunity of distraction, with the force, I jump and land on a rocking piece of metal. 

I can sense that he is behind me and following after my trail. I turn around and see him force jump onto the same piece of wreckage as I'm on. He charges towards me and our mele ensues on the rocking part. 

"Give up now, Rey!"

"AHHHHH!!!!" I scream at him.

Our blades cross and we begin sparring. I block his attacks, I can sense that just like on Starkiller base--he's just trying to disarm me. 

The wreckage rocks and we jump to the next floating object. Anger rises in me and I regret everything I engaged in him with before this. What a dirty trick he played on me. He used me to catch me off guard and I was too foolish to see it.

He lunges once more at me and this causes me to slightly trip blocking him. I force-kick him off his feet and he lands on his back with a thud against the metal. I relish in the joy of knocking him down and causing him pain. I feel the light clashing with the darkness inside of me and the darkness is winning. 

I see the chance I have been waiting for. Chewie navigated through the air battle and is bringing the ship to a hover above me. I look at Kylo Ren one last time getting up from his fall. 

With the force, I jump up and roll in my landing on the top of the Falcon. 

As I hit and roll on the top of the ship, the wind is knocked out of me. The impact of an imperfect landing makes me feel paralyzed. Slowly, I try to rise to a standing position as the rain pours. 

I finally stand and try to catch my breath. Suddenly, I feel it--he's behind me. 

I turn my body as the ship begins moving. The storm is causing Chewie to have to make an emergency landing away from the battle. 

He takes off his mask and throws it to the side. His black hair becomes drenched and flies in the distance. With swift steps, he heads in my direction with his lightsaber to try and disarm me. Our dance of offense and defense begins again. 

After a few deflections, our blades are pressed up against one another. This brings back the memory of the Starkiller base when I was able to stare for the first time into his eyes. Those eyes that despite darkness held the light. 

I look deep into his eyes. Trying to read his next movement but I am distracted by what I see. 

_Fear..._

"Rey! Stop!" He screams at me.

"Why! So you can finally strike me down! Is this what you hoped would happen!" I can't hold his offense back much longer. I feel weak under the weight of his attack. 

He presses his blade harder into my body. I am so exhausted. My mind fogs--everything starts to blur. This force storm is fogging my mind and weakening me--I can't keep fighting. 

He releases the hold and swings one final time crashing his blade into mine causing me to falter and fall on the top of the Falcon. 

I can't see anything. Darkness is growing in my sight and the last thing I see are his feet.

_Black._


	20. Unforgiving Dreams

**REY'S POV:**

_I open my eyes and am welcomed to the sound of birds chirping overhead. Slowly, I tilt my head and see that I am laying in the long grass that is dancing in a gentle breeze. My senses gather--I can hear the ocean near._

_"My dream..."_

_I rise to a seated position and gaze around me. I am not wearing a long flowing dress from before--I am in the same tunic from the shore battle. Taking in a deep breath I look over to the line of trees. The same trees that Ben appeared from the last time I had this dream. I wait a few moments and see nothing. Standing, I start to walk to the tree line._

_The force is pulling me gently towards something._

_A child's laugh..._

_I turn around quickly and see nothing--I have heard this sweet laugh before. The joyful sound starts echoing all around me. It's getting louder._

_I am spinning, trying to find the source. All of a sudden a loud pressure builds in my ear and then silence._ _My breath turns to a slight pant as I hurriedly scan my surroundings._

_"A child."_

_The small girl that wears three buns smiles at me--then turns around and runs into the tree line._

_"Wait!"_

_I start to run after the familiar figure. Through the trees, I begin the chase. Weaving in and out of trunks and nearly tripping over scattered shrubs--she disappeared but I can still hear the laugh._

_"Where are you!"_

_My scream is echoed by another scream--that of a woman._ _I turn around quickly, and I am becoming dizzy. My panting is intensifying at the sound that has sparked a sense of déjà vu._

_The surroundings spin and I am on an unknown ship._ _I see the girl, she is lying unconscious on a cot._ _I walk delicately and cautiously towards the small girl--I hear voices in the distance._

_"It's only a matter of time," a man says._

_"We need to hide her," a woman replies._

_I turn my face from the small girl and follow down a hallway in the ship._ _"Your father will take her and use her in his evil quest to regain control of the galaxy." the woman says to the man._

_I approach a cockpit and see a man and woman guiding a ship through the darkness over an illuminated city--I have no idea where I could be or even when I could be._

_The ship glides gracefully to a landing pad in the middle of the city. It seems like it must be in the late hours because the landing pad has almost no activity--except for us._

_"Leave her here." The woman nods at the man and walks right through me down the corridor. I turn around and follow them with my stare--I feel like I am frozen from the shock._

_"My parents?"_

_This powerful sense of déjà vu is washing over me. The force is sending shock waves at me but I feel as though I am unable to move. I shake off this strong paralysis and chase after them. They have met two people in the landing bay._ _Another man and a woman. "Filthy junk traders." It all makes sense to me now. "But did Ben only see these two?"_

_The pair looks filthy and I can feel their greed, selfishness, and disloyalty through the force._

_"So we have an agreement?" the familiar woman says to the pair._

_The scene blurs, and I am on a desert planet surrounded by familiar energy._

_"Jakku..."_

_The small girl screams staring up at the ship and behind her a familiar sight--me. From my vision on Takodana._

_The wind is knocked out of me. My mind is overlapping, everything is piecing together at a rapid pace. Nothing makes sense and yet everything is so clear to me. The vision's scene resets once more--I am knocked on my knees._

_"Ahch-To..."_

_I am watching us. I stand up from my fallen position and walk around the fire pit in the center of the hut--where we both are sitting._

_The way that he stares at me. I stand behind my seated self and watch the way his eyes look into me. The way that our fingertips touch. My head is flown back as I gasp for air--I am inside Ben's mind._

_"He sees it! He sees everything! He knew the truth! He knew they weren't my parents! He lied to me!" I scream in my mind. I grab the sides of my head and begin to sob--I feel utterly betrayed._

_I see the vision I just saw playing out in his head. However, he saw more--he sees my real parents taking me in the night from our home._

_The vision collapses in Ben's mind, and I am transported to a cream-colored room. Soft white curtains blowing in the open door frame--I can hear the ocean nearby. I turn around and see us; we are embracing together in a large bed. The bed frame is a wood carved and deep brown and the sheets are white with blue flowers embroidered all over it. The covers are tossed to the side--he isn't wearing a shirt but I can see him embracing me and rubbing my swollen belly._

_I gasp._ _"He's here."_

_I quickly turn to my side and see him standing next to me at the foot of the bed. He's wearing the same attire that he wore in the hut on Ahch-To. I look up and meet his gaze._

_"Do you understand, now, why I lied to you, Rey?" he says to me with his eyes beginning to water._

_The vision breaks._

_I feel it, it's coming over me--a wave. I turn my head around and look down at the center console under the control panel on the Falcon. I move my hand over the silver surface and around the side. I feel it, a small button is hidden from eyesight. I hit the button and a tiny drawer opens out the console. Inside is a small black chip. I reach down and pick it up, holding it near to me and examining it._

_"It's a navigation chip," I say out loud to Chewie next to me._

_He looks at me with surprise._

_"Luke must have put this here when we were on Ahch-To," I say with uncertainty looking at Chewie._

_"That's very strange," I say aloud leaning slightly in my pilot's chair._

_"Well, better see where this takes us," I say to Chewie._

_I place the chip into the navigation port and see the Odessen coordinates appear on the screen. We each flick the switches to bring the Falcon off the ground and begin our descent through the planet's atmosphere. With great speed, we pass through the mesosphere and glide through open space._

_"Here goes nothing," I say aloud._

_With the Odessen coordinates entered, I push forward the lever, and we jump to light speed. The stars blur into a stream of white light around us. I turn my seat to Chewie, only to see him already looking at me._

_I can sense his question, but he's too sad from the thought to ask._

_"It didn't go the way I thought," I say to him as small tears form._

_"Hope isn't lost though," I finish, trying to cheer him up._

_Time passes by, and we break light speed and a large blue planet is before us._

_I lean back in my pilot's chair. The Falcon continues its autopilot and begins its descent to the planet's surface. I turn to look at Chewie._

_"He wouldn't send us here for nothing," I say reassuringly._

_As the Falcon enters the atmosphere and begins its landing; I take time to notice the scenery. Such a beautiful place. So much water._

_As the Falcon glides down it to a hover over the surface; I see that we are landing on a rocky shore's edge. With a thud, the Falcon has landed. Chewie disengages the ship and it turns off with a gentle pressure release. I sit up in the chair and look through the window ahead of me. The sky has gray clouds forming and the waves ahead look choppy._

_I feel it. The energy punches me in the chest._

_"Ben..." I think to myself._

_I maintain my composure. Chewie gets up and deploys the Falcon's boarding ramp. He barks at me that he's going to go look around._

_"I'll stay here," I tell him as he leaves._

_The energy is calling to me. I stand up from my chair and walk through the Falcon's cockpit access corridor and out into the main hold. I look around and see nothing. I can feel the energy growing around me. He is here..._

_Echos hit my ear and vibrate my chest, I turn around to see him standing in front of me._

_"Ben?" I whisper._

_This is a dream... My trance breaks and the memory of all the visions I experienced flood my mind. I am in the relentless dream that haunted me almost every night for years since Crait._

_He's standing before me once again but this time it feels different. Without hesitation, I walk through the main hold and approach him._

_I gaze up from his strong build and stare into his eyes. I gasp._

_His left eye is his normal warm brown and the right is a golden red. I feel the chaos of darkness and light fighting for control in him._

_"Ben!"_

_The figure before me remains silent but gives a sinister grin._

_"Your place in this story, Rey, has always been entwined with mine. It's just your choice on how it all ends now."_


	21. Bound By Fate

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Her stirring awakens me as I delicately release my hold around her. After I lit the fire, her body temperature was dropping from the storm. She started to break out in a fever sweat and I had no choice but to do anything to keep her from reaching hypothermia. I lift my weight up with my right arm and slowly move my left hand to her head. 

Her eyes are rolling around as her lids open fully--she is disoriented. 

I sensed a disturbance in her mind through the force last night. I wonder what could have happened. I couldn't even peer into her mind; it was completely barricaded against my advances.

"Rey."

Her face turns to stone as she pulls away from me and with her right-hand clubs me in the face. The pain from the impact lingers on my head as I try to rub the stinging pain away. 

She screams with everything she has remaining in her at me. I turn my body to my back and roll up to a seated position; rubbing the right side of my face. 

She stands up and paces the room in the cave. Her hands are grabbing at the sides of her face when she suddenly stops and drops to a crouched position. I can hear her sobbing. 

With haste, I get up and move towards her.

"Rey, I'm sorry," I plead. Trying to touch her left shoulder, she slaps my hand away.

"You knew everything!"

**REY'S POV:**

Anger is raging in me. He had me believe what I knew wasn't true--I am something. My parents loved me enough to try and save me. 

I turn my head up and look at his helpless face. I can sense he knows now that I have uncovered the truth. 

"Why would you lie to me!" I scan his face for an answer. Water delicately forms in his eyes, and he thuds to a seated position. Wrapping his arms loosely around his knees he stares into me.

"I knew when our hands touched on Ahch-To, Rey, that we were bound by fate. I knew that you were special to me somehow and when I saw the image of that future of us... I knew I had to do anything to protect it. Even if that meant lying to you."

I remain silent and scan his face. I'm so angry--I feel deceived and used by him. "Did he use our passionate exchange on the base to confuse and distract me? Am I just a pawn to him?"

"We are bound to one another, Rey, we can't escape it," his voice trails.

The sternness in my face softens. I know what he is trying to say because I have seen it.

"On Starkiller Base, I saw more than you could imagine. When our blades crossed and you used the force to defend against me; our bond was sealed together that night. I have foreseen two outcomes," he says to me slowly. 

"Tell me what you think is going to happen," I say condescendingly.

"I saw you ruling the galaxy by my side as queen. Together I saw us destroying Snoke. After it actually happened I knew that the vision I saw of you joining me would come to pass. I just didn't know when it would happen. It wasn't until Ahch-To I realized there would be another path to take. My grandfather appeared to me again, Rey..."

The image and sounds the terror and destruction his grandfather brought to the galaxy hit me. I saw it all when I was in the trance on the Death Star. Vader's beginning, rise, and fall.

"You saw him?" I trail off.

"You all think I was swayed by Snoke but you are all wrong."

I stare at him and my mouth parts open.

"He came to me one night at Luke's temple. He showed me the destruction Luke would bring if the temple was allowed to continue. He told me the path to defeating this darkness would be to implant myself in the Order. Only then would it truly end."

"Liar."

"Think about it, Rey. You saw with your own eyes the darkness in Luke and how he wanted to strike me down; before I had even done anything. If I was so subservient to the darkness, my eyes would turn and you would see it physically on me. You have seen my very soul, Rey."

_"His eyes in my dream..."_

"You even saw the conflict inside of me, Rey. It was true, I was becoming what I sought out to destroy," he finishes.

I shiver from the idea that I was blind to his intentions this whole time. "How did I not fully realize?"

I rise to a standing position and he follows suit. I stare down at the embers still smoldering in the fire he made. Turning away I finally notice that I'm in a cave and darkness is falling. 

"What happened after the battle?" I question him refusing to stare at him.

"Both sides were at an impasse. It seems the strange _weather_ this planet faces helped you," he says.

I sense his approach to me--he's inches away. I can feel the heat emitting from his exposed chest. "You let the darkness blind you, Rey. It drained everything from you. You fell unconscious on the top of the Falcon. I lifted you up and jumped off. As chaos was quieting on the shore; I stole us away from the battle and found this cave a few kilometers away," He is standing directly behind me now.

"You broke out into a fever and was concerned hypothermia would consume you. I was able to get a fire going with the sparse wood I could find. Your mind last night Rey... I still don't understand what was happening to you but I couldn't come close," as he finishes I can feel his chest against my uncovered back. My clothes were removed because they were drenched from the storm. His hands gently touch both of my shoulders and I can feel his nose slowly touching the back of my head.

Ben's touch is electric. I feel like I'm melting into him as we stand there. He turns me around to face him. His mouth hardens and his eyes are soft.

"I will do anything to make that vision we saw on Ahch-To come true, Rey," He says turning me around to face him. 

I say nothing and collapse against his exposed chest. His massive arms snake around me and bring me into a tight squeeze. 

For a brief moment, I feel calm and can forget everything that has happened. He lowers his head over mine and kisses the top of my head. His lips trail down to my forehead, and he presses his lips against my skin leaving a lasting kiss. 

"That even means helping you destroy the First Order," he says against my forehead. 

I wiggle my face from his grasp so the right side of my cheek is against his. I gingerly move my lips to his left ear. I have foreseen more than he could possibly imagine. My mind is flooded with the fate that will come to pass.

_"I know you will."_


	22. Appetite (Rated M)

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"She already knows? Has she seen something I haven't?" I question myself.

Slowly I pull our cheeks apart and loosen the embrace. I trail my hands up to her shoulders and move slightly away so that I can stare into her eyes. 

Scanning her face for answers, she reveals nothing to me.

"Rey, what did you see?" I question.

"I can't tell you. You have to trust me and when the time comes--do what I say," she says as her eyes soften. 

My eyes go down to her mouth as her lips part deliberately. 

"I can't control this anymore, Ben. This power inside of me is growing and I'm afraid."

I tilt my head slightly at the sound of my name. The way she says it--she doesn't see me as a monster anymore.

Slowly, I run my right hand into the back of her hair. Her buns had come undone from the storm and her hair was flowing freely between my fingers. I trace the outline of her jaw and rub my thumb against her bottom lip.

"Tell me."

"I used to have so many questions about my purpose and my past. I used to crave understanding. Now, I have all the answers but a new question has emerged," she trails off. "Will I have the strength at the end of all of this, to do what I have to do..."

Tears begin forming in her eyes. How I wish I could just take all the pain and suffering away from her. I want to know what she dreads will happen. 

**REY'S POV:**

I reach to his right hand that is lightly touching my bottom lip and grab onto his fingers with my left hand. I press his palm into my left cheek and sensually hold my lips against his wrist. I breathe him in. I can feel his left hand moving down my side and landing on my hip. 

With a quick movement, Ben pushes my hips against his. The right hand I planted a kiss on pulls my face into his; driving our mouths together. Passion surges through my core and I'm in a gossamer blanket of ecstasy. The formed water in my eyes escapes and trails down my cheeks.

My hunger for him grows as I feel his strong arms pressing me tighter against him. He breaks the hold on my lips and with ferocious tenacity bites down on my neck.

I gasp. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Her stance is softening. Oh, how she just melts as I touch her. Bending every which way in our intimate sway. 

The force bond is tightening and as her defenses come down I can see into her mind. 

_She lets me._

**REY'S POV:**

His hands wrap under the backs of my legs as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his midsection. Resting my arms gently on his shoulders I press my forehead into his. I can feel his heart beating and the bond through the force tightening. 

_"Ben."_

He opens his eyes and stares directly into me. He starts walking towards the cave wall. I can sense his next move as my back slowly hits the rocky wall. Ben's right palm rubs up against the side of my torso, graces the tops of my chest and makes contact with the side of my neck. He holds me in place as he stares deeply into my eyes. 

_"I love you, Rey."_

My heart flutters at the sound of the words. Ever so carefully, I move my mouth slowly to meet the tip of his lips. 

"And I love you, Ben Solo. I _always_ will."

Without hesitation, he crashes into my lips and leads the kiss in a heated motion. His tongue slides into my mouth and I tease my tongue back against his. I feel his free hand moving down to his trousers and releasing his member from its confines. His fingers slowly move to my womanhood and slide the undergarment to the side exposing me to him. 

I feel a great pressure as my horizons part to greet his shaft. 

I breathe in the air deeply through my mouth as a moan escapes me. Vocalizing the pleasure sends a rush of dominance over him. His trusts intensify as my back is pressed harder against the cave wall. With each powerful shake, I can peer to the inside of his mind. His defenses are lowered and I can feel his every intention, desire, and thought. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

She is mine and she will only be mine. The way that her chasm feels surrounding my member is intoxicating. The warmth covers me in pure desire. I thrust harder and with my right hand, rip off her chest wrap. Her exposed breasts are before me. 

I lunge my mouth onto the right one and bite down. She releases a scream of pleasure from the impact and I feel as though I'm drunk from her energy.

Harder and stronger each thrust I crash into her. I trail my hands down to the mounds on her backside and press my fingers in. Rey's mouth breaks my lips and raises her screams of pleasure at the cave ceiling. With a strong jerk, I rip off her lower undergarments and allow them to fall to the floor without care. 

The force is tightening around us. I tilt my head to the right and notice rocks are floating in the surrounding cave. A volt of electricity drives through me and I quickly drag us down to the cave floor. I slow my thrust down and take a moment to admire her. Rey has a beauty about her that makes her different from anyone. 

Rey is panting below me. I am drunk watching her trying to catch her breath as her chest rises and lowers below me. Both of my hands are to the side of her as I dominantly hover over her. My eyes scan her face. She has such longing and yet despair is written in her eyes.

I lower my torso down upon her and guide our lips together in a slow heated dance. Our bodies become glued together. I slow my thrusts down because I do not want to finish quickly--I want this moment to last forever.

As our kisses become slower--my mind drifts. I feel weightless and at peace from our touch. The way that Rey feels when she is near me--indescribable. 

As I bite down on her lips a vision appears in my mind's eye. 

_Laying under a blanket of stars--on the beach as the waves quietly lull near us. She is wearing a thin dress and the curves of her body are apparent beneath them._ _She's pregnant._

The blissful vision breaks and I open my eyes to see Rey's eyes looking at me. Our panting is in sync as my thrusts have stopped. The way that she's looking into me--it's as if she saw the vision too. 

Slowly, she raises her head up and latches her lips onto mine. With delicate touches, she slides her right hand up my arm and into the back of my hair. 

With a whisper, she speaks through the bond, _"I want that more than anything."_

The sensation sends me into overdrive. Thrusting hits against her chasm with such intensity that her head rolls back against the floor. Her back arches with a quick move, and she lets out a passionate gasp.

I can't control it anymore. I spill my seed inside of her and slow the thrusts to a halt. 

Both of her hands glide up my shoulders and wrap around my back--pulling me into an embrace. With tender care, I slowly remove myself from her and roll onto my left side. I give her no option and wrap my arms around her body; pulling her into my embrace. 

Using the force, I ignite flames on the spent firewood. The fire dances in a mesmerizing way as light bounces off her body--illuminating her shape. We are both facing the fire and allow the flames to calm us after our passionate exchange. 

Taking my right hand I run it down her silhouette. As my fingertips glide over her skin she melts more into me. My cape is on the floor near us and I will it to my right hand. Quickly, I toss the cape over our exposed bodies and wrap my right arm under hers--resting it under her chin.

**REY'S POV:**

His heat radiates and keeps my backside warm as the night falls. It feels like we are in our own world and all the chaos of the galaxy isn't real. I never want this to end. 

"I wish this would never end?" I say softly.

I can feel him nestle his face into my hair. His lips find their way to my ear.

"It won't."

"The board is set and the pieces are moving. It feels like this game will never end and if it does--there won't be a winner."

Ben rises slightly and turns my body so that I'm partially on my back--looking up at him. He lowers his lips to my forehead and allows his kiss to linger. He pulls back up and scans my eyes--his soft eyes illuminated by the firelight.

"There is nothing that can stop me from making that vision come true, Rey."

Even with the visions of the future _I saw_ \--his words shatter their certainty. 

"All I have ever wanted is to know my place in all of this. The visions give me hope, I don't want them to end up as deception," I respond back touching the side of his face. 

His lips tremble slightly. I sense his protectiveness over that vision--he does not want anything to get in the way of it happening. With his left arm wrapped around me--he turns me facing him. On our sides facing one another--we say nothing but look into the other's eyes. 

"You are the only thing that matters to me, Rey," He says as his right-hand traces my silhouette and reaches down to our hips--pulling the cape over our bodies. Ben pulls me to him as tight as he can. 

I want to believe him--I truly do. When I am with him it seems that his certainty of the future can shatter the visions I saw of how this all will truly end. I know what I will eventually have to do but I fear I may be losing the strength to do it.


	23. Wait For Me

**REY'S POV:**

My eyes flutter open and I can see dawn has arrived. It takes me a moment to collect my thoughts and remember where I am. Breathing in deeply, I glance down and see a strong arm wrapped tightly around me. 

The memory of last night plays out in my head as my stirring causes Ben to wake. He says nothing---instead nuzzles his nose against my hair and breathes me in deeply. As he breathes he squeezes me tighter against his massive frame. The sensation sends a ripple of happiness throughout my core.

His mouth trails from the back of my head and onto my neck. I feel his lips gingerly press against my skin. The sensation makes me melt into him as I exhale softly. Closing my eyes I allow this moment of bliss to stay--absorbing every moment I can. 

_"I have to leave."_

His tender movements stop but his firm grip around me remains. His mouth moves to my shoulder blade and I can sense the sadness growing in him. I don't want to leave this moment or him but I have no choice.

He says nothing---instead nods his mouth gently against my shoulder blade. His hold slowly releases and I push myself to a seated position and then standing. Reluctantly, he rises to a seated position and watches me gather my clothes. 

Leaning back on the palms of his hand, I can sense his eyes following my every move. He keeps his face stern, but he can't hide the growing sadness at my exiting. As I put my shirt on, I can see his tongue moving behind his closed lips--he's holding something back. 

"This isn't how I wanted things to play out either," I say turning to face him. The shared sadness is amplifying between us. After last night, our bond was strengthened somehow--I can feel and hear his thoughts more than I could before.

Taking one hand he rubs his fingers through his hair and quickly rises to a standing position. Ben walks over near me and starts grabbing his clothes---he's avoiding eye contact with me now. As I finish dressing, I glance over to him finishing putting his clothes on as well. I turn to fully face him but remain silent---my heart is sinking. 

He fastens his saber to his belt and bends down to grab mine. With the saber in his hand, he rubs his thumb over it and steps towards me--his massive frame towers over me. He gently extends out his hand with the blade for me to take. 

"Thank you," I say softly. My eyes scan from his hand up to his mouth and then his eyes. 

Quickly, I turn my stare back to my belt and fasten the blade to it. As I finish, I feel his warm palm caressing the right side of my cheek--pulling my stare to meet his.

Our eyes lock onto one another. So many things to say but the words cannot escape our mouths. My bottom lip trembles--he moves his thumb softly over my lip to calm the quiver. I turn my mouth, meeting his palm and holding a kiss against it--breathing him in. I can feel a tear fall as I do this but his right arm pulls me against his frame as he presses his fingertips into my back. His mouth falls to the top of my head while he wraps his left hand to the back of my hair; pulling me against him as tight as he can.

Tears trail down my face while I try not to become engulfed in sadness. We stand locked into a tight embrace. Wrapping my arms around his back--I place my head against his chest. 

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Nothing has ever shaken me to my core like this before. I can't let her go---not like this.

I rest my cheek against the top of her head and let the vision we shared last night calm my raging pain. I know I have to let her go. If I don't, then that vision I crave so deeply may not come to pass. 

I feel her sadness growing to match mine. I reach out to her through the bond and feel a great disturbance in her mind. She dreads something terrible but won't show me what. Rey thinks this is the last time we will be together _like this_. 

Quickly, I move my hands to her shoulder and secure her in front of me and scan her face for answers.

"Rey, I'm not going anywhere. You will never be able to escape me. That vision that I know we both shared _will_ come to existence."

She remains silent but now the tears fall harder from her eyes and her breath shakes as she breathes in. Clearing her throat--she wipes the tears away.

All she can do is give a half-smile and nod.

"Does she not believe _me_?" I question to myself.

Her left hand comes up to weave her fingers between mine. 

"Rey, what have you seen?" I ask as my fingers dig into her shoulders. "Tell me." I can feel water forming in my eyes but I must be strong and save face.

"Only, what I have to do to end all of this..." her head tilts and her left-hand runs to my face. With great care, she touches the scar she left on my face. 

Her touch is intoxicating and I find myself melting into her hand. Closing my eyes, the memory of the night she left this wound on my face appears. I'm not angry with her or do I even think of the pain the blade caused. All I can see now is the bond that was forged on the Starkiller base. I saw it so clearly then as I do now. 

_"She was always meant to be mine...and me--hers,"_ I think to myself.

"I guess I never really got the chance to apologize for giving you that," she chuckles slightly as she sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes---forcing a smile.

"You don't need to. I learned to like it," I tell her trying to cheer her up.

Rey clears her throat and looks at me with a small smile.

"I must return now. You'll know when I need you--be ready," she says bringing both hands to my face and pulling me in for a deep kiss. 

The heat from her mouth drives me mad. Our lips engage in passionate dance as I pull her against me. Every thought, desire, and hope I have is expressed against her lips. My mind begins to get lost in her ecstasy. 

After a few moments, she stops the kiss and pulls away from my lips as slowly as she possibly could. 

_"She's trying to savor everything. What did she foresee?"_

"W _ait for me._ "

Sadness hits me all at once and with everything I have--I hold back the tears. All I can do is a nod with agreement. 

Her hands slowly fall from my body. I loosely grab onto her arm and watch as her arm then hand slip through my grasp. My hand is left extended in her direction as I painfully watch her turn to exit the cave entrance. 

_"I love you, Rey."_


	24. The Pieces Are Moving

**REY'S POV:**

It takes me roughly a half a day to reach the Resistance base on foot--I know that I must warn them what is coming. I have to save as many people as I possibly can. Up ahead, I see the bunker's entrance with a soldier standing guard. 

He sees me and draws his weapon--aiming in my direction.

Quickly, I raise both hands in the air and with caution approach the guard. He must have not recognized me and lowers his weapon the closer I get to him. I sense that he sees my saber at my hip and has made the connection of who I am.

I lower my hands and give him a small smile. 

"I'm sorry, we are all on edge after the shore battle. _I-I-I_ didn't recognize you..."

"It's no trouble. Please, I need to speak to General Calrissian," I reply.

"Right this way."

We make our way through the dimly lit corridor and enter the elevator at the end. The elevator, again, shakes and grinds its way down into the bunker, and we arrive at the command headquarters. 

"Thank you, Reece," I say with a smirk.

" _Ha-how-how did you_...," his voice trails off. I touched his mind earlier and discovered his name.

I walk through the command center and notice all eyes are on me. Some completely stop what they are doing slowly raise to a standing position. They all presumed I was dead. I am getting uncomfortable having all eyes on me, so I quickly enter through, unannounced, Lando's private office--where I know they all will be.

You could hear a pin drop upon my entrance into the room. 

"Rey!" Poe screams.

I barely have time to brace myself for impact. He runs into me and captures me with his arms--pulling me in for a tight hug. Jannah and Chewie follow suit and surround me in a group hug. I sense their fear they had not knowing where I was this whole time.

Chewie lets out a wild roar of happiness and lifts all of us up in the air. It's captivating, witnessing the shear strength the Wookie species possess. It must be why the Emperor used them constructing the original Death Star. _I saw it all..._

He puts us down with gentle care and I see facing me--Finn. He doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms around me; squeezing me with everything he has in him.

"I'm so glad you are alright," I tell him as water forms in my eyes. 

Finn quickly releases me and places both hands on my shoulders--his stare is haunting.

"Me? Rey...what happened to you?" 

"Nothing that wasn't meant to happen," I respond back slowly whipping the tears from my face. Finn tilts his head in confusion at my response.

Lando walks over to me with his arms wide open for a hug. I return the motion and give a quick hug to him.

"Rey, we saw him take you off the Falcon. What happened? Did you kill him?" His question stirs darkness inside of him.

I give a half-smile and shake my head; I know that crushes him. He wishes deep down that I struck him dead after the battle.

Scanning the party's eyes in the room--I finally find the words to respond.

"The tides of the war have shifted. Events have unfolded since our arrival that has turned the destiny of the Resistance. I cannot explain what happened to me and even if I did--you wouldn't understand," I say staring at Finn.

"Something dark and cataclysmic is going to happen, and we need to be prepared for how this will all end. In the wreckage, I was cursed with visions of the past, present, and future," water begins forming in my eyes. "This planet will be colliding with its neighboring moon in a few days time. Evil has thrived in silence on this planet, and we are going to need the help of unlikely allies to destroy it... Kylo Ren and the First Order," I finish. 

Finn puts both hands on his hips and Chewie screams in my direction. The others look completely dumbfounded by my words.

"What!" Poe screams finally.

"Listen, each one of us was chosen for a specific reason...to bring balance." The room quiets and waits for more answers. "I have foreseen how we win and it will require great strength and even greater sacrifice." 

"We are at your command, Rey," Lando says with a smile placing his arms around Chewie and Jannah. "Just tell us what you need for us to do."

I sense through the force their understanding, surprisingly. It is shocking to me but deep down they knew their fate in this story the whole time. Maybe the force's presence on this planet is giving clues to every one of the parts they will play. 

"Lando and Chewie, you need to take the Falcon and send out a call to arms of our last remaining alliance. You know of whom I'm referring to." Turning my head I look at the remaining members.

"Poe... Finn...Jannah, you will lead the ground forces to combat the enemy once they land. The real enemy will make their faces known and you will be the only ones to stop it," I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

Behind me, R2D2 and C-3PO enter the room. 

"I do apologize for the rude interruption but R2D2 has insisted he tell you something imp..." I cut him off.

Lowering down to a crouching position--I place my hand on the droid. "You know what you have to do." The thought causes another tear to fall from my eyes as I rise to a standing position. It seems that even R2 can sense of what is to come.

"Thank you 3PO, I know that we don't always express it but you really have saved the Resistance more times than anyone realizes. You know that we would not have survived as long as we have without you."

"Thank you, Master Rey, your words mean so much to me. I greatly appreciate it." 

I smile at the droid and turn back to the group. "We have another task at hand--evacuating the base."

"Evacuating? Why?" Jannah asks.

"The real enemy is coming, and they know of our location. If we do not--everyone will die. We need to make our final stand against the real enemy in the Red Desert."

"Well, I'm ready to blow something up again," Poe says with a smile putting both hands on his hips and then taking a hand and slapping Finn on the back.

"Ya, me too," Finn responds.

***

The base has begun evacuation. Personnel rush around gathering forces and supplies to make our way to the Red Desert base. 

On the landing pad, I find my way over to Lando who is directing supplies into the Falcon. Chewie is near the ramp making a few repairs before they depart.

"Rey," Lando says sweetly.

I return the smile and look over at Chewie who begins walking over to where we are standing. Chewie chirps at us in his native tongue. 

"Yes, this is goodbye," I say to them as my voice slightly cracks.

"Goodbye for now...you mean," Lando chimes in reassuringly.

"I hope so," I force a smile. 

Chewie, without hesitation, scoops me into a hug and lifts me off of the ground. I can't control my emotions and return the embrace.

"I love you too, Chewie. I always will."

He gently puts me down and pats me on the head. I laugh from the exchange and it brightens my heart. 

"We will catch you on the flip side, Rey. You should come to my private island on Naboo sometime. You'll know how to find me," he says with a cocky grin. I sense he knows of the destiny ahead and doesn't want what has to be sacrificed to cloud the mood of good fun.

I smile and watch both of them board the falcon. The loading ramp engages into the underside of the Falcon and I watch the glorious ship rise once again. The wind under the falcon picks up and I watch with awe as the ship hovers then flies into the air. I fear this will be the last time that I see it. Tears start to form in my eyes. 

When I used to watch ships leave Jakku I feared that my parents were leaving on one because they couldn't find me. I feared they gave up hope looking for me and headed back to where ever our family heralded from. Freight ships that departed Jakku fueled my hope that one day, I too, could leave. Now, as I watch the ship fly away I am overcome with resolve. Everything that happened between my first arrival on Jakku until now has been for a reason. I wouldn't change anything knowing how this all will end.

I turn my head down from the sky and back to my surroundings. Finn and Poe have located me and are making way to my position on the landing pad. 

"Rey, our shuttle is ready for departure. Are you ready?" Poe questions.

"Yes, it's time," I respond to them.

Together, we walk over to the shuttle and enter inside. Taking our seats in the shuttle I watch out the window our departure from the base. I rest back against the seat and close my eyes. The visions of the future have such clarity. Now, it seems that the pieces are moving and I cannot stop what is about to come. 

_"As much as I wish I could change how this all ends_."


	25. Truce

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

_"Ben."_

I hear Rey's voice echoing in my head. I rise to a standing position from my seated meditation pose and scan the cave. 

_"Ben."_

I hear the voice again. Great pressure is building in the Force and growing all around me.

_Whispers._

"Rey."

The force has connected us once more. 

"Is it time?" I question her.

"No," she glances behind her and then back facing me. "I need you to go back to the First Order."

I remain silent.

"I know this won't make any sense of how I know this but our mutual enemy is approaching. We need to combine forces, or we will all perish."

I watch her eyes and how they stare back into me. Slowly, I walk over to her direction. Rey doesn't move--welcoming my approach. I place both hands on her shoulders and delicately run my right hand to the side of her neck. 

"It shall be done," I respond staring down at her lips. I press my forehead against hers and breathe her in. 

"I must go," she says remorsefully.

I nod gently in agreement against her forehead. Lifting my head off her forehead I glance down and see that she has water forming in her eyes. Without hesitation, I lift my thumbs to her cheeks and wipe away the falling water. 

"Where will you go?" I question her.

"When the time comes, meet me in the Red Desert. I will have the coordinates sent to you."

I give her a nod, and then she disappears from my grasp. I drop my hands slowly to my side and look out the cave entrance. Quickly, I jog out of the cave and head in the direction of where my hidden fighter is located. 

Wind rushes against me as I sprint to the hidden fighter. I can feel the presence of darkness. It seems that our arrival has unveiled a sinister presence lurking in the shadows.

 _"Could this be the threat she is referring to?"_ I think to myself.

After about 30 minutes I find my fighter's location. Slowing down to a brisk walk, I see troopers surrounding my fighter--guarding it. They notice my presence and stand at attention--saluting me as I walk past.

With the force, I will the back hatch open. "Return to the ship!" I command to the troopers.

Quickly, I make my way into the fighter and as the door seals behind me--I ignite the engines. 

The ship rises to a hover and I enter the return coordinates. The planet shrinks below as my engine drives send me through the atmosphere---returning to the lead ship.

***

Autopilot guides my fighter through the shield door of the hangar and hovers over the landing pad--slowly gliding to the floor. The doors open and I jump outside to be greeted by the commanding officer.

"Sir, your presence is requested in the war room. It seems urgent, sir-r-r-r."

I don't respond and make my way to the elevator across the hangar. Once in, the elevator takes me to the top tier of The Sovereignty. Down the hall, I march to the war room where my generals and commanders await my presence. 

The doors whoosh open and all rise at attention. Briskly, I walk to the seat at the head of the table and all take their seats after me. 

"What news do you have for me?" I question harshly.

An infantry general rises to attention and faces my direction. "Sir, we have received news from our outer rim scouts that the former General Pryde has gathered forces in hopes to strike down your rule in the galaxy. They have already massacred several of our outlying small bases on their route here." He clears his throat. "It appears as though he has gained an ally--one we know nothing about. We do not even have a name for them but their ships are the exact design of the old Empire. However, these are the updated models that were created in secret, known as the Sith Fleet. They are equipped with planet-destroying guns, sir." 

The general's mouth partially opens--he looks shaken.

"Sir, it is an enemy that we have never seen the likes of. I would advise we remove ourselves from this skirmish and attack them head-on," he says sitting down.

"No," I rise from my chair and slowly scan the room. My glare causes those around the table to tremble in their chairs--unsure of my next move.

"The tides of war have shifted. I am proposing a ceasefire and truce between the Resistance on the planet below. We are going to need their forces as well as cooperation if we are to annihilate our new enemy. Who knows, maybe this a ceasefire will bring true peace and order to the galaxy. Ready all personnel and call for reinforcements from the planet Vardos. Inform them that war is coming. All outlying systems and allied plants are to prepare atmosphere defenses. Our priorities have shifted from the resistance."

Turning slowly I look into the eyes of every member in the room. "I shall return to the planet--ready the ground forces."

With that, I remove myself from the table and head my way through the war room's blaster doors. Using the force, I will the doors open and hear them swoosh shut behind me. I quickly walk towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Excitement washes over me at the thought of reuniting with Rey. Flashbacks of the night in the cave dance around in my head as the elevator heads down to the main hangar. I imagine running my lips slowly over hers and then devouring her mouth. The way that she tastes...

I shake off the daydream once the elevator lands on the hangar floor. Walking out, as the door opens, I see my ship has been refueled and prepped for my departure. The door to my fighter opens and I hurriedly jump inside and will the doors shut behind me. 

Flipping the switches to on, it rises over the hangar and breaks through the shield door--to space. Hitting the acceleration and autopilot--my fighter takes off.

_"I'm coming, Rey."_


	26. Every Generation Has A Legend

**REY'S POV:**

I can feel it--he's arrived. Night has fallen on the base in the Red Desert and everyone is showing great calm before the impending storm. I look around to see if anyone has noticed my absence from the mess hall. I use the cover of darkness and everyone's distraction to sneak off of the base. 

The endless sea of stars illuminates the desert--giving some light to my surroundings. I turn and glance and see the base behind me in the distance. 

_"I do hope I will return before anyone notices that I am missing."_

Carefully, I climb over small hillsides and loose rocks scattered on the ground. Looking to the sky I can see a brief glow hovering down to the sand in the distance.

_"It's him."_

My pace quickens--my heart begins racing. After a few moments of running, I see his ship parked ahead. I pick up the pace as I see the door deploy open, and he jumps outside--landing gracefully on the sand.

He senses my presence and turns facing me. The distance between us is shortened because he starts running towards me. Just feet away from one another our paces slow, and we walk to one another. 

My heart is racing and a storm of emotions fights inside of me. I may not be able to fully see but I can sense his warm eyes looking at me.

We are both panting but can't say anything. 

His anticipation can't wait, and he closes the gap between us by grabbing my right arm and pulling me towards him; locking us together in a tight embrace. I can feel his mouth and nose nuzzle between my shoulder and neck. Tightly, I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms squeeze my back tightly against his frame. 

Passion ignites, and he pulls away from my neck to lock onto my lips. His right hand tightly runs up my back and into my hair to secure me to his mouth. The force is thrashing between us. 

I sense he wants to take me right here---but we can't. 

I break the kiss and rest my forehead against his. My right hand gravitates to his cheek as I run the backs of my fingers against his jawline and into his hair. 

"What news do you bring?" I question softly to him.

He pulls away from my forehead and locks his right hand on my neck and ear. "The enemy you foresaw is real and is coming. Why won't you tell me what else you saw?" he says sternly to me.

"Because I know that if I do you will try to stop what has to be done," I tremble in a low voice back to him. I can feel his thumb reaching up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

I can feel his eyes scanning me in the darkness. He wants to know the answers but I can't tell him.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I exhale harshly.

_"What could she be referring to?"_

"I know that you have had dreams of the enemy Ben..."

I look at her. "How could she of known?" I question myself.

"Everything that you fear from that enemy is real and the evil growing will win if we do not stop it..." she trails off grabbing the side of my hand that is grasping her face. 

"They won't win, Rey. Those visions will not come to pass so whatever you fear--strike it from your mind!" my grip on her back tightens. "I will stop at nothing to make that vision of our future be real!"

"I know you will..." her voice cracks. I sense a great disturbance in her. 

"Rey, what is wrong!" I demand.

"In the days to come we will all be tested...we should get some rest, while we both can," she says as her head turns to the side to avoid my eye contact. "This way, I found a place earlier. We can rest for the remainder of the night."

I release my hold on her and allow her to lead the way to the destination.

**REY'S POV:**

We follow close to one another. After about 15 minutes of walking, we get to the edge of the base and tuck away in the hidden cave. I reach into my satchel and grab a glowlamp and crack it alive---illuminating the cave. 

Earlier, I had prepped a fire pit with some fire starter sticks. With the force, I will the fire to start and grab a blanket for us to lay on. After I place the blanket on the cave floor I turn up to look at Ben. 

He's staring at me with such melancholy. I lower my body down on the blanket and usher with my hand for him to join me. I can feel his lust for me growing. He knows that I can sense it, so I just roll my eyes at him in response. I can't help but blush and smile at him though. I notice that he still wears the residue of the shore battle on his clothing. 

He lowers his body down to the blanket and lies on his back. Putting his right arm folded behind his head he turns to look at me.

"Yes," I respond sarcastically.

He shakes his head and pretends to fall asleep. With his left arm, he pats his chest. I am assuming he wants me to lay down next to him. I oblige and lay next to him with my head on his chest and arm wrapped around his torso. 

It feels nice--lying next to him in this cave. It almost feels as though the outside world doesn't exist and the future I have foreseen happening--will not happen. I watch for a few moments as the flame dances in the fire pit. I allow the fire's dance to lull me to sleep as I listen to Ben's heart beating. My body melts into his and I soon find myself drifting to sleep.

*** 

_Whispers..._

I gasp and rise to a seated position. The flames are but embers in the fire pit now and I can feel Ben asleep beside me. 

_Whispers..._

I quickly turn around and see nothing. Something familiar is calling me. Cautiously, to not wake Ben, I stand and will my saber in my bag to my hand. I use the remaining light from the fire to guide me in the direction of the whispers.

I step through a small corridor and sense something is in that clearing ahead in the cave. 

_Whispers echoing all around me..._

I turn around back facing the corridor and ignite my saber. 

Nothing...

_"It's behind me."_

I turn around fast with my blade drawn and ready to strike down the unknown presence---familiar faces...

 _"Master Skywalker?"_ my blade drops to my hilt--deactivating. Ahead of me are three figures standing. _"Ghosts?"_

"Hello, Rey," Master Skywalker says winking at me.

"Wha-wa-what--how--you..." I am losing my ability to speak. Even though the figures are clearly not alive--their power very much is.

"Confused you are, young Rey," the small creature chimes in.

My mouth drops open as I begin slowly stepping towards them. I scan the three faces present in the cave clearing. 

My eyes are fixated now on them.

"I-I-I suppose..." I respond back looking at Master Luke.

"Uncertainty in our presence she feels," the small creature responds.

My mouth drops open. "Well, I have been given many visions lately... I'm unsure of what to believe is real anymore."

"mmmhhhhmmmm," the creature hums.

"Master Yoda, it seems Rey has been given too many answers. I always thought she wanted to know everything. It seems like she doesn't even know what she wants now," Master Luke snipes. 

"I have trekked on this journey to find the answers to my unanswered questions---I have received them all. I feel as though I'm more lost now than I was on Jakku." The word Jakku echos relentlessly in my mind. 

"Will you help us? We need you to help us! Please, I have seen what is coming, and we cannot do this alone. Please, come back!" I plead.

There is silence among the three. I scan them each through the force hoping to sense something, but I am met with a wall. 

Master Luke steps forward to me and places his ghostly hand on my right shoulder.

_"We've passed on all we know, a thousand generations live in you now but this is your fight. We'll always be with you---no one's ever really gone."_

Tears roll down my cheek as I try to stifle my sobs.

He looks down at my stomach and then returns to my stare. He gives me a quick wink with his left eye and then turns away and walks back to the trio. Master Luke takes his place next to the creature, _Yoda._

I reach my right hand out to them in vain. The figures disappear before my eyes, and I am left alone in the cave room. 

Everything comes crashing on me. An endless stream of sobs hits me and I fall to my knees. My mind is spinning. I reach and grab the sides of my head with my hands and scream. Every ounce of pain, fear, and sadness flows out of me in a deep rage. 

"Why! Why!"

I can't stop sobbing and reach my arms around my stomach. 

I stop sobbing. I move my left hand over my lower belly and stop. I feel as though I have been punched in the chest.

I gasp.

Arms wrap themselves around me suddenly and lift me to a standing position. Violently, hands grab onto my shoulders and then cusp around my face.

"Rey! What happened!" Ben screams.

I am so disoriented that my head starts spinning. _"Was what I just saw real or did I imagine the whole thing? I should just flee to Ahch-To as Master Luke did. I can't win this fight..."_

I gather myself and focus on his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes stare into my very soul. Tears stop falling and my mouth trembles slight.

"Rey!" 

I clear my throat---trying to find words to explain what happened.

He keeps scanning my face and pulls me into a tight embrace. 

"I feared something terrible had happened when I heard you scream," his voice is stern but caring.

After a few moments, I calm down and pull myself away from him.

_"Something wonderful has happened..."_


	27. Trust

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Rey's mind pierces deeply into my mine. 

"What is it?"

 _"I..."_ Rey trails off.

Both our bodies rock back and forth. The earth beneath us begins shaking violently. I grab onto her forearms with my hand, and she returns the grasp.

"Run!" She yells at me.

We bolt through the cave corridor and out the main entrance where we rested last night. As fast as we can, we dodge falling rocks and break through the cave entrance. The ground shakes violently as we try to trek across the open sand to avoid getting hit by falling rocks from the hillside.

After a few moments, the ground stops shaking, and we see rocks fall in the front of the cave entrance--blocking the opening.

"Are you all right?" I question her turning and grabbing onto her tightly.

She gasps and nods her head, "Yes. We need to return to the base..."

"Not yet," I say sternly as I pull her closer to me. "I want honesty, Rey, you know I can sense something. Tell me what you are concealing from me this time!"

Her eyes scan my face. 

"I...saw... _him."_

_"Who?"_

_"Luke,_ he appeared through the force to me in the cave. He was accompanied by someone who I sensed was his teacher."

I look into her eyes, "Are you referring to Master Yoda?"

I can sense this isn't all she had to tell me. I watch the tiny movements in her expressions--trying to find deception. "That was one of the greatest Jedi Masters to have existed, Rey. He was the one who trained every Jedi padawan and master back in the days before the Empire."

"I see. I wonder why he appeared before _me_ then."

"What did they say?"

**REY'S POV:**

I sense he deeply wants to know what Luke said but is trying to hide it. 

"Nothing we already don't know," I reply forcing a smile.

"Rey, that's not everything that happened--is it?"

My stomach is turning violently from the anxiety of my secret. How could I tell him it now---knowing what I know...

We both feel a presence behind us approaching---I sense friend, but him, a foe. 

"We have you surrounded! Back away from her!" Finn screams.

Ben had already engaged his saber before they even had their blasters drawn.

I turn my head over my shoulder and see Poe, Finn, Jannah, and C-3PO standing in the distance. All have blasters drawn at Ben.

"It's all right!" I scream back.

"No, Rey! Come this way!" Poe yells, ushering me with his hand. "We have him surrounded this time!"

"You all don't understand! Lower your weapons!" I scream at them, anger is rising in me. They slowly comply but Finn remains guarded with his blaster aimed directly at Ben.

"Finn! Put it down! Do you honestly think your blasters can stop him?" 

He doesn't lower it. I reach out to his mind and see him relishing in a vision of being the one that kills the infamous Kylo Ren--I have no choice now. I harness the force and rip the blaster away from his hand---it flies away from him.

His mind calms slightly, but he is still angry upon seeing his former First Order master. He feels betrayed by _me now_.

I trek towards my friends, the closer I get the more concerned they become. Questions, endless questions are rambling in their minds.

"The real enemy is almost here---we don't have time for this. A truce is already underway between the Resistance and the First Order. You don't understand...we will all die and evil will flourish if we do not stand together! Our former enemy is now our ally," I exclaim scanning their faces. 

I sense that Ben is approaching behind me in a huff. Ben stands firmly behind me and stares at the party--stepping around me and facing the group.

"FN-2187, it's been a while. I suppose they call you _Finn_ now," he smirks at Finn. "I see the infamous Resistance pilot has survived as well---congratulations."

Poe's face turns cross as he attempts to swing at Ben. He's still shocked when Ben freezes him in the force---he really should have seen that one coming. Ben quickly releases him and Poe falls slightly in his steps.

"Again! We don't have time for this! All of you listen to me! For now, overcome your past and think of the future! Let the past die--so we can _survive!_ " I say turning at looking quickly at Ben.

"This isn't over between us," Finn says staring directly into Ben. "I will never forget what you did not only to me but thousands of others."

Ben remains silent. I can tell that the reminder of his past and all he has committed troubles him deeply. The light is emerging again in him, and he wants to fix the wrongs of the past. I will not let _anything or anyone_ who stands in the way of him coming back to the light. 

"The enemy is going to come hard and fast. The First Order has already felt the power they possess--unification is our only hope," Ben says staring back at me.

"Wait! Hold up a sec! Are you two..." Poe says staring at both of us and pointing his finger back and forth between us.

"It's _complicated_ ," I reply shortly. "Just know that we are both _desperate_ to prevent what could happen if we fail."

I sense the confusion and tension rising. Quickly, I think of anything I can say to shift the mood to hope. I clear my throat. "I was actually just about to tell him that I need his help in a training exercise." I look up to Ben; his eyebrow raises slightly--he doesn't believe me.

"Grab your fighter, _Ben._ "


	28. Hope

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I look at her with curiosity. What could she have planned this time? I scan the party surrounding us and turn back to her---nodding. 

_"They need to see that we are unified and that this isn't a trick..."_ Rey says to me through the bond.

I turn away from her and look back to the one who calls himself Finn now. "Of course," I snark. I move away from the group and head to my nearby fighter. I use the force to open the hatch and as soon as I'm close enough---force jump and land inside. 

**REY'S POV:**

I walk over to a spot in the open desert that isn't surrounded by rocks. An endless sea of sand and rocky hillsides stretch before me. I watch as Ben's fighter takes off and soars through the sky. The skill he has as a pilot is mesmerizing. He can anticipate and react to anything that is thrown his way in the air. It's beautiful really. 

My breath is unsteady. I slow my breathing into a calm pace and reach out for balance in the force. My heart steadies as my hindsight sharpens. The ship descends back to the planet's surface and I patiently wait. Reaching out through the force bond--I can sense his immense focus.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I understand why she has to do this--but it's still insane. I know that she was lying to me when she said that's what she was just about to ask. She is hiding something deeply important in this fate from me--I will find out what it is.

I can see her in the distance. I increase the speed and begin the flyby over the sea of sand. Our proximity decreases as she turns away from me and begins sprinting. The blue blade activates and glides in movement with her. 

"The focus and finesse she possesses. Absolutely intoxicating to watch. She learned and grew so much in our time apart. I feel as though she surpassed me training on her own. Her _desperation_ to help others fueled her desire for perfection in the force. She was designed for me, everything about her is meant for me."

**REY'S POV:**

With everything, I have remaining in me, I let out a full-on sprint. I can sense the fighter is right behind me--now is the time. 

"Ah!" I scream jumping into the air and spinning to a backflip. I watch as the fighter goes by me in almost slow motion. The blue blade flies underneath me---gently grazing the top of the fighter.

I twist my body and somersault into a perfect two-footed landing on the sand below.

My mind went completely blank as I was suspended in the air. _I felt free_. The force surrounded me with such protection and energy---I felt weightless. As I turn back around I see that his ship was slowing to a stop. He is turning the fighter back around. 

I look up into the hillside and see Finn and the others watching in awe. I feel stronger from this--powerful. I glance up and scan their minds and feel their resolve. They are beginning to trust this unlikely alliance and understand there is a connection between the two of us. The feeling they understand that we need one another to defeat the incoming threat. 

Ben's fighter stops just ahead of my location. I watch his force jump out of his fighter and finish with a perfect landing below.

_Something is wrong..._

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

_"What did I just see?"_

"Ben?" Rey's voice draws concern.

Stopping in my tracks I follow her with my eyes as she approaches me. Deactivating her lightsaber she quickly fastens it to her hilt. I watch as her feet trek through the sand---the force is ringing at a deafening sound. I am trying to remain calm.

"Ben?" Rey's voice is becoming muffled. Suddenly, the ringing sound breaks and I shake my head to break the trance. 

I gasp, _"Evil has returned..."_

_"Rey..."_

**REY'S POV:**

"What is happening Ben?"

I come up to him and can feel the force tremoring around him. My mouth drops open from the sight of the panic on his face. 

I look deeply into his eyes, and he is terrified of something---rushing up, I stand in front of him. I slowly reach up and touch his cheeks with my hands. His focus and balance are off. I rub my thumbs against his cheekbones and give his head a tiny shake. 

"Ben!" I exclaim. I am met with silence. "What happened?" I question.

_"Rey, they are here..."_


	29. They're Coming

**REY'S POV:**

I look back into Ben's eyes---I sense it _too_. My head spins over to the others who are walking towards us. Their excitement dwindles when they see my face drawing terror. 

Their speed goes to a cautious walk as Finn leads the group coming up next to me. He stands firmly at my side and places his hand on my shoulder. _"My sweet Finn."_

"Rey, what is it?" He asks turning his face to Ben with anger.

"Alert the base. They are coming," I respond.

I know what it is Ben saw---hundreds of imperial cruisers are on their way here. Looking back at Ben, I see he is staring right through me in horror of what is to come. 

"We await your orders, Rey," he finally says looking with disdain at Finn's hand on my shoulder. 

"We need to lure them towards the planet's surface--a force storm is on the horizon. We need to use that to our advantage," I say to the group. 

The party all remains silent until Jannah speaks up, "to arms then."

***

The base's alarms have sounded and everyone is preparing for what could be their final day alive. I know that the death toll will be high but the sacrifice has to happen because it will be colossal if we don't. Ben's presence draws worry and concern throughout the Resistance. Everyone stares at him and turns immediately away once he returns a glare back to them. First Order commanders have already arrived and have worked together with the Resistance to draw up a plan of defense. 

We make our way into the base's command center and I see Rose standing next to scanners up ahead. 

"Rose!" I yell. Her face and energy bring such comfort to me. She is truly a beautiful yet powerful presence in this fight.

"Rey, hello, I was..." she stops and her face turns to stone at the presence of Ben. "What is _he_ doing here!" she says abruptly back.

"It's a lot to explain. I was briefed once we arrived that everyone is aware of the truce," I respond.

"Ya, truce. I know," her face is of disgust, but she is trying to hold back extra emotions. I sense her wanting to take the high ground in the matter.

"Tell me, how much time do we have?" 

"The scanners are showing an invasion of about one hour out from now. Rey---we are completely outnumbered this time. Even with, _them,_ " she replies.

"Forces are arriving from Vardos, not even a day from now. We will rise to meet them," Ben says sternly. I turn to look up at him and give a small smile. Every moment that passes the light grows stronger in him. 

"We will meet them head-on," I say turning to look back at Rose.

_"A storm is coming."_

_***_

Thunder rolls in the distance and the clouds have turned the sky to complete darkness. I look ahead at the cracking lightning in the skyline. Rain starts to fall, slowly, then at a painful speed. My vision becomes blurry with water droplets as I turn to look up at Ben standing next to his fighter. 

"You know what to do. Lead them to the surface---the storm will take it from there."

He looks at me and grabs the back of my head with his right hand--pulling me towards him. Rain falls on my faces as our mouths dance in a heated motion. I feel his love for me growing as our skin touches. 

_I so desperately want to tell him but I can't---it will pull his attention away._

Our kiss breaks and he presses his forehead against mine. Our minds are connected through the force now. He plays the vision of us lying together on a bed; my belly is swollen, carrying our child. The way the air gently breezes around us and the bliss and peace that surrounds us. The vision causes a tear to fall from my eyes and just like magic--he's there to wipe it away.

 _"Please be careful,"_ he says through the bond.

 _"You as well. I'll watch your back,"_ I respond back through the bond.

He quickly breaks from our embrace and jumps through the hatch of his fighter. I watch as the door close and then quickly rush to my fighter parked on the base's landing pad. 

Jumping in, I hear the hatch shut as I fasten myself in---igniting the engines for take-off. Putting on the headset, I look over and see him staring at me in his fighter. I can see him nod as he takes off from the landing pad---I follow after him.

Flying in the air I can see fighters taking formation on both sides in the air and upper atmosphere. Looking up I can see it--they are here.

Panic hits me. I breathe in deeply trying to remain calm. _"I know what I have to do. It's what I was born to do."_

I sense the terror through the force. All fighter's hearts are beating at an explosive rate. I click on the microphone to my headset. 

"I know what this looks like. Remember, we are the last hope. May the force be with you all."

Lightning cracks above and an armada of hundreds of star destroyers appear overhead. As quickly as they appeared--cannon fire erupts from all sides as fighters spill out of the enemy destroyers. 

I dodge attacks left and right--death is already starting to compile in just a short time. I can see the First Order cruisers attacking with ferocious tenacity at the new enemy. 

The battle rages on for what feels like hours now. My movements have been an endless dance of defense and offense. I have lost count of how many fighters I've shot down. Anger is rising in my heart--I want them all dead. I know the destruction that they will cause if they don't perish. 

_"I can stop this all. I will kill all of them."_

I sense another presence coming which causes my thoughts to break.

Navigating through explosions and debris and round out on the outside of the battle. Looking up I can see First Order reinforcements have arrived to counter the attack. An endless barrage of cannon fires and collisions hit the enemy ships. I can see Imperial destroyers being knocked out of the sky from the advanced First Order weapons.

"Lure them down!" I scream through the headset. All fighters reform and the First Order ships form to move the imperial ships into a better range. 

_I feel it---the time has come._ The force storm has arrived. I'm being knocked around from the power of the storm in my fighter. Controls are flickering in and out of connectivity. Violently, I am shaken in my fighter. Others must fear this will cause them to be thrown from the sky.

"Don't give up now! Bring them down!" I scream in the headset as I fly through the battle.

I can sense that Ben is near me. A blinding flash of light erupts in the skyline and waves of electricity surge through every part of the atmosphere. I look up ahead and see enemy ships falling out of the sky. The hits from the lightning and power of the storm must have caused them to lose complete control of the destroyers. 

As fast as we all can, we dodge the incoming ships to get away from the approaching collision on the surface. Ship after ship falls from the sky like fruit falling from a tree. Most, but not all, are pulled from the atmosphere to meet a fiery death on the surface.

 _Just like I foresaw_.

I smile.


	30. Aftermath

**REY'S POV:**

Dawn arrives but the fighting hasn't stopped. The enemy took a near-fatal blow from the storms but handfuls of their fleet escaped in space. First Order and Resistance fighters are attacking those left alive after the collision. I haven't seen Ben since our departure on the base but I can feel that he is still alive. 

My fighter took heavy blows from the battle and most of the remaining pilots have filled in as infantrymen to counter the white troopers on the surface. An endless scene of blaster fire erupts between both sides. A sea of red and green shots flying through the air hitting anything and everything. The First Order engages their remaining fighters in a dog fight in the sky. I watch with pleasure as the enemy is shot from the sky and crashes on the sand. 

The scene is reminding me of the wreckage I used to salvage on Jakku. I wonder if this scene is similar to what occurred back then?

I look in the distance and can see what I sense is Finn, Poe, and C-3PO leading flying soldiers clad in white away from the battle. 

They are in the sailing speeders that we had at the other base. Heavy fire is following them as Resistance pilots attempt to take out these masked enemy combatants. I want to rush in and help them, but I am too far away. 

With my lightsaber, I run into the battle head-on. Knocking down white Imperial troopers left and right. Each blaster shot at me gets blocked and ricocheted back to the enemy. I delight in watching the enemy fall to the ground. 

I should be exhausted but the anger and resentment inside me grows stronger. I am being fueled by _darkness_ but I don't care. Every solider I cut down gives me a rush--I feel as though I'm invincible and can _kill_ every last one of them.

"Ah!" I scream as I impale another Imperial trooper. Sliding out my blade from his now dying body--his blood splatters across my clothing.

I pant aggressively as I look for my next victim--I see them. A trooper is taking cover behind a large rock near the ship wreckage. 

Sprinting towards him---jumping into the air and swinging I decapitate him where he kneels. As I do so, I feel his warm blood splash across my face.

"More!" 

The land battle is nearing its end as the First Order blasts the wrecked ships--ensuring everything is killed. _I love the sight._

I cut down a final trooper as enemy fire ceases across the field. 

_We won, just as I foresaw._

***

I arrive back at base to see a distraught Finn and Poe inside--I briskly walk over to them. They both turn to me and are taken aback.

"What happened!" I demand.

I reach out through the force and can feel that something terrible has happened. Finn turns to look at me and scans me up and down--his face drawing worry.

"Rey..." He says as his eyes opening as wide as they can.

"What."

His eyes scan up and down and I then look down at my body--I am covered in enemy blood. 

"It was _necessary_ ," I respond back. "Now tell me what happened!"

"They took 3PO," Finn says. 

"What! Why would they take the droid?" I question harshly. 

"They were on our tails. We did everything we could, Rey. They hit our speeder and it sent us flying out--almost falling off the ledge of the cliff. 3PO somehow managed to stay on and as we were hiding. Hoping they would think we were dead--they took him," Poe explains.

 _"Why in the world would they take him?"_ I reply.

"We have no idea, Rey. But if they took that annoying thing, _it can't be good_ ," Poe adds.

***

Night has fallen on the planet and a smaller force storm is rolling in the distance. I head into the command center and see not only Resistance but First Order personnel as well. Up ahead, I see him. My heart begins fluttering and I know he can sense my presence---he turns around fast and rushes to me. 

Ben stops in front of me and scans me up and down. He's concerned.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood," I say to him smiling.

"That's not what concerns me," he chimes back staring deeply into my eyes. I watch as his face slightly tilts but eyes remain on me.

His right-hand reaches up and grabs the back of my hair pulling me against him for a strong hug. I can feel all eyes passively watching us. Realizing all eyes are on us he ends the embrace and walks back over to the command center's display table. 

Others have gathered around as a First Order General speaks up. Rose comes up from behind me with a wet towel. 

"You need this," she says with a smile.

"Thank you," I chuckle as I start wiping the enemy's blood from my face and neck. 

"The victory yesterday will be short-lived. Reinforcements from Vardos were informed of a massive weapon detected nearing another system. The schematics that we obtained show us that it is very similar to the Empire's second Death Star. However, this one is larger and holds a more powerful weapon," His eyes scan the room. "We have run the data through the archives of the Empire and discovered this could be in fact the Death Star III; which according to record was kept secret. All we know is if this weapon is used---systems will fall."

"Where is this now?" I demand.

"Intelligence says that the weapon is moving through the galaxy and will arrive in an unknown system several days from now. This mystery planet is rumored to be the Sith controlled home world, Exegol," he adds. 

It's still fascinating that even after all this time since Jakku; there are so many worlds I have still yet to hear of.

"We need to leave now and meet them head-on. We take the fight to them this time," I say to the group. 

I sense agreement in the room. 

"If we do not intercept this threat the entire galaxy will perish," I trail off scanning the room.

Intrigue and concern rise in the room from my comment. "What are we waiting for?" I dictate to the room. First Order personnel eyes turn to Ben. 

"We await your command, Supreme Leader," a First Order general snipes back. 

He steps slightly forward and glares into all of them. Fear rises in their minds at what he could do to them. I enjoy the idea of them squirming from the power he possesses. 

"We leave immediately. Prepare the stations for our new _allies_ ' arrival and inform them of our imminent departure. Inform surviving outposts to head to coordinates you have tracked the Sith fleet fleeing to."

The room convenes and everyone is bustling around the base--getting ready for the next battle. 

I exit the command center and can feel Ben's presence following at a short distance behind me. I navigate through corridors to the dormitory housing. We turn down an empty hallway as I lead him to my dorm room. Ecstasy rises between us and my hunger for him grows. 

Nearing the door to my dorm room I feel hands on my shoulders aggressively turn me around and pin me against the door. His mouth hits my lips and the heat between us is ignited.

 _"Finally,"_ he says.


	31. Ecstasy (Rated M)

**~WARNING MATURE CONTENT~**

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I catch her off guard but she welcomes my advances. I scoop the backs of her legs up and wrap them around my hips. Pinning her against the wall---breaking our kiss. Aggressively, I dig my fingers into the back of her neck and her head slightly tilts back. 

I scan her mind. Visions of her desires play out in her mind for me to see. I will the door open and crash my mouth into her neck; biting down on her tender skin making her gasp.

I walk us through the doorway and as the door shuts behind us--guiding us quickly to the bed in the corner of the room. My member is so hard as her womanhood rides the top of my pants. Ripping at her clothing, breaking the wrapping on her chest. Her shirt parts open as her hands run across my shirt trying to find the way to rip it off my body. 

I throw her down on top of the bed and grab at the bottom of my shirt--pulling it over my head. I notice Rey beneath me removing her top and untying the bottoms of her trousers. She squirms quickly on the bed. Her eyes turn up to me as her partially nude body beckons me to claim her. 

I slowly climb onto the small bed, walking my hands over the sides of her body--dominating her tiny frame laying on the sheet. 

I lower myself over her, planting my mouth on her chest. With my right hand, I rip at her clothing completely exposing her torso as I make my way down to her pants. Sliding my hand under her undergarments I insert my two fingers into her womanhood. 

Rey's back arches in response, gentle moans escape her mouth as I drive my fingers into her. Her chasm is moistening to my touch. I can feel through the force her desire growing to the point of bursting. She slightly lifts her frame up to meet mine and attempts to undo my pants. My member is so hard from her touch. I can't resist this anymore. I slide down to her lower half and rip of her pants from her body--throwing them across the room. Her womanhood is throbbing for my shaft now. 

She uses the force and causes our positions to switch with a quick movement. She is on top of me now. I watch as she straddles over me and unties my pants--releasing my member from its constraints. Her fingers slowly stroke my shaft near her opening. I can feel the heat from her womanhood radiating against my skin. 

I crave every ounce of her, and she knows this. Her eyes become drunk with passion. I watch as her body carefully raises, and she guides my shaft inside her. The wet warmth covering my engorged flesh becomes euphoric. My eyes fixate on her body movements as she rocks back and forth. 

Rey's head falls back as her grinding intensifies. Both of my hands dig into her backside as I press my fingers in deeply into her skin. 

I can't restrain myself anymore. 

**REY'S POV:**

The way he feels--I gasp. His fingers dig into my skin and that sends shock waves throughout my core. He rises to a seated position and wraps his hands up my back. Ben's mouth crashes into my neck and chest and leaves passionate bite marks everywhere on my skin. 

He rises to his knees and drives my back aggressively against the mattress. Our minds are linking and my vision is blurring. His thrusts are becoming so powerful that the friction between our joined fleshes is causing my climax to approach. 

The rush of emotion surging through us makes me feel sensations, unlike anything I have ever felt. His hips crash into mine, spreading my horizons harder with every thrust. His lips trail up to my mouth, and he consumes me. I become lost in the heated dance of our tongues. 

I wrap my legs around his hips allowing his thrusts to hit me easier. I feel his climax approaching, but he's trying to control himself.

I weave my fingers into his hair and give a gentle tug--this drives him mad. 

His thrusts against my womanhood become harder. My head rolls back against the sheet as I feel my chasm flexing against his shaft. 

He can't hold it anymore.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I can't hold this anymore, I want that vision to become real. My climax approaches and I allow myself to spill inside her. As my last pulse pumps into her, I exhale deeply against her chest. Her once tightly wound fingers in my hair loosens and slide to my cheeks. 

_"I love you,"_ she quietly says as she kisses my forehead. 

I turn my head up to stare at her. We are both gasping after the heated exchange.

"And I will _only_ _love_ _you,_ Rey," I respond as I graze my lips against hers.

I place my left elbow to the side of her and allow my body weight to lay carefully on top of her. My right-hand runs gently down her cheek to her torso and stopping on the left thigh. I grab her backside and squeeze tightly with my fingers. I drive my released shaft deeper one last time into her as I slowly pull out. 

"Let's go spritz off," she says softly with a smile in between panting. 

I nod and chuckle softly at her response. 

I pull myself unwillingly out of her and as I rise to a standing position next to the bed--I help her come to a standing position. When she stands up she gives me a quick smirk--turning to walk over to the refresher. 

She doesn't even wait for me and instead walks in turning the light on and then the shower. I follow behind her. I lean against the doorway, watching her untie the bands in her hair. 

The way that her hair just falls down is so beautiful. Everything she does is so mesmerizing that it's as if I'm under a spell. 

She tosses the bands on the sink vanity and turns her head to look at me. The curvature of her nude body standing there is making my flesh harden again. She still has the residue of battle on her. I can't help this thought that darkness is growing inside her, and she's trying to hide it from me.

"Yes?" she says with a smile turning to look at me.

"You are so beautiful, Rey," I respond scanning her once more.

"It's because I'm so in love."

"No, it's because _I'm_ so in love with you," I smile.

"So you're telling me that love has blinded you?" she chuckles and turns towards the shower.

We both give a quiet chuckle and I seize the opportunity to walk up to her and grab her hand--leading her into the shower. 

**REY'S POV:**

I watch as the water runs down his muscular body. He tilts his head back into the falling water and runs his hands through his hair. Washing away all the grime of battle. As his arms extend to wash his hair---his chest expands making him appear bigger than he already is. 

I find soap in the shower and cover my hands in the gold liquid. I run my hands all over his chest and neck washing away any impurities. Grabbing more soap I get closer to him and run my hands around his body to his back--cleaning that as well. 

My tender care for him makes his heart flutter. Assisting the water in clearing off the soap from his body. I wrap my arms tighter around him, and he pulls me closer to him. He turns us slowly and now I'm the one under the running water. 

He nuzzles his nose against mine and pecks my lips. He releases one hand only to pump soap into it. 

With my arms still wrapped around him--he begins washing my hair. I am drunk from the feeling of his fingertips massaging my scalp. After a few moments, he runs his fingers through my hair; allowing the water to wash away the soapy suds.

I can't help but smile from this. He grabs for more soap and releases his arms from me. He runs 'his soapy palms down my chest and near my womanhood--gently massaging my body as he goes. 

He makes his way down to my legs and I sense his enjoyment running his hands over my legs. He then assists the water to wash away the suds covering me, and we both stand there interlocked together under the warm shower water. 

My head is resting against his chest. His cheek rests against the top of my head and I can hear his breathing. I am calmed by the beating of his heart.

 _"We need to go now,"_ he reluctantly says. 

As much as the words stab me in the heart--I know that he is right. We are running out of time. 

I turn my body away from him and shut off the water. There is only one towel in the refresher, and he allows me to use it first.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I watch as she dries off her body with the towel. After a few moments, she hands me the towel to used to dry off. I take it gladly and start drying off the water on me. 

I follow her back into the main room and watch her go into the closet to grab a new set of clothing. 

Her old garments are destroyed, not only from our passionate exchange but the battle itself. I will have to wait until we both board the Sovereignty to change into different clothes. I find my dirty clothes on the floor and start putting them back on.

Rey is nearly finished, and she notices that I need help fastening my shirt. 

"Allow me," she smiles.

I nod and smile. I feel her hands fastening the shirt back together. Once she is done, she grabs onto my shoulders and gives a small squeeze before releasing and walking back to the refresher.

I turn around--something appears off with her almost _sad_.

Stepping near the refresher opening and watching how she pats dry her hair and then quickly fastens her hair up into her signature buns. 

After she has finished she turns and looks at me in the doorway. Her smile melts my heart as her eyes soften.

Without hesitation, I step towards her, grabbing her and planting a kiss against her cheek. I turn my nose against her face and breathe her scent in. This sends a wave of calm to my restless mind. Her left arm wraps around my back as she melts against my chest. 

" _Let's go_ ," she whispers.


	32. The Course of Destiny

**REY'S POV:**

The First Order shuttle takes off from the planet. I am becoming distracted by growing thoughts in my mind. 

_"How I was so ruthless on the battlefield? Darkness kept raging inside of me and I wasn't strong enough to resist it. I used it..."_

Breaking through Talss' upper atmosphere, I look out the pilot's window and see the planet fall away in the distance. We are soaring through the sea of stars.

 _"Rey, I know what happened to you during the battle. You need to talk to me about it. I can help you control it,"_ he says through our bond. 

I turn and look over at him standing near a few of his personnel talking to them about their duties after we all arrive in the First Order station. 

_"It's more than just that,"_ I respond through the bond.

He turns away from his men and approaches me sitting in the corner of his personal command shuttle. He stops right in front of me and looks down at my face. The same face he gave me when I arrived aboard Snoke's ship. His face is stone yet his eyes hide a tenderness. I understand why he has to do this--saving face in front of his subordinates. 

Our shuttle finally enters the hangar of the First Order station and slowly hovers into a landing position. The ship moves slightly as it's compressors release--opening the shuttle ramp. 

"Let's go," he says extending his hand. 

I look down and am reminded again of the time I went to him on Snoke's ship. After we won together, he offered me his hand--in such vulnerability. Last time, I refused his hand, now, I gladly accept it. 

He delicately cradles my hand in his and helps me rise to a standing position. I look up at him and see that his face has softened. I sense that he was reminded of the same event as I was. I give him a small smile and my heart flutters as I see his expression slightly lighten. 

We head out of the shuttle and walk across The Soverignty's hangar. I see other Resistance personnel exiting other shuttles and intermixing with directions from the First Order. I know that we will all have no true idea of what to do next until more information comes back on the enemy's movements. 

Once again, he pushes me to the front of him and places his right hand on my back--leading me, again, to the elevators. I feel his thumb move in a comforting circle on my skin. We arrive at the elevators, and I notice these are different than the last ones. They are solid black so no one can see who is inside during transport. This must be his personal elevator-- _I smile._

The doors woosh open allowing us to enter inside. The moment they shut behind us--Ben takes his opportunity. He grabs ahold of me and collides his lips with mine. His strong arms wrap tightly around me and squeeze me as hard as he is able--making it so I can't escape his grasp. 

I send passion to his mouth with my lips. I bite down on his bottom lip and he lets out a quiet moan. Breaking the kiss he leans his head against mine and nuzzles my nose with his.

"I wanted, more than anything, to do that to you last time," he whispers against my lips planting one last peck on them before the doors open. 

We regain our composure and walk down the hall--taking direction from a mouse droid. The hallways curve and First Order officers walk past us. They salute but don't make eye contact. I sense through the force they are beyond curious about who I am. I know they have heard whispers but seeing me in person intrigues them.

I walk behind him and we approach a large door. He wills the door open and I am surprised that he has led us to the bridge. As soon as he enters, he's saluted by his officers and soldiers. I notice that there are a few Resistance officers surrounding the immense circular Holo-Table. I can see holograms projecting up from the table but I am unsure of what they mean. 

"What news?" Ben demands to a commanding officer.

"Supreme Leader, outpost battalions have sent information on the whereabouts of the fleeing Imperial Destroyers. It looks to be that they are not heading to the planet Exegol right away but the suspected Death Star III is. Our fleets have been instructed to rendezvous at the outer region of that planet's system. We will collectively be there in three cycles from now," the officer responds.

"Send scouts to the approximate location of the fleeing Destroyers and I want mercenaries to intercept the Death Star III first," Ben responds.

"Right away, sir," he replies. 

Ben turns to look at me. _"We have some time, follow me,"_ he whispers through the force bond. 

He leads the way and I follow behind him. We make our way down different hallways than before and after several minutes we arrive at another elevator. 

This one, however, has two Praetorian Guards standing to guard the entrance. They are similar to the ones Snoke had, but, their armor seems less cumbersome this time. 

They sidestep to attention and allow the doors to open. We both walk inside the large elevator and the doors immediately close behind us. 

We remain silent as the elevator takes us up. I sense through the force that there is something he wants to show me--I'm intrigued.

Time passes and the elevator halts--allowing the doors to open. I see a smaller hallway ahead of us and there is only one large door at the end. Another set of guards stand at the ready guarding the door. The guard's side step and the doors enter in front of us. 

I am taken aback, at first, when I see that this is his private chamber. You would expect to see a glorious and expensive suite, however, it's simple. He walks past his large black sheeted bed and enters a walk-in wardrobe. I slowly trail behind him and watch as he undresses from his dirty clothing and casts them into a laundry shoot. 

I watch as his muscles move. He finds what looks to be like lounging black pants--I enjoy every moment as he puts them on. His body is magnificent and I'm craving him more now. 

"Here," he says with a smile.

Ben throws a piece of fabric and I catch it, "for me?" I ask in humor. Unfolding the garment, I see that it's one of his large shirts. "Is this what you were hiding that you wanted to show me?" I say sarcastically. 

"Put it on. You'll be more comfortable," hunger grows in his eyes. I happily oblige his fantasy and slowly take off my clothes--to make him want it that much more. 

He leans against a large center dresser in the middle of the wardrobe. I make sure I maintain eye contact as I pull my pants off even slower than my top wrappings. I kick the pants off with my left foot and am left standing there in my small under wrappings.

I grab the shirt and delightfully sense his imagination through the force---taking me on the floor right now. 

I lift the shirt over my head and allow it to fall over my torso. It is very large but just like he said--comfortable. This one even has his scent to it which makes me elated. He's still standing in front of me--eyeing my every move. 

I reach back and remove the three bands from my hair--allowing it to fall on my shoulders. As soon as the hair falls--I shake my head allowing the strands to flow freely. I don't even get to shake my head more than once when I feel his massive frame scoop me up and lift me in the air.

Ben's hands lift under my backside and I wrap my legs around his hips in response--securing myself to him. He runs his hand under the oversized shirt and unfastens my chest wrapping. As it falls to the floor he pulls my mouth in for a deep and slow kiss. I feel the heat as our lips just hold onto each other.

The chaos of our situation melts away as the force swirls in tightly around us. He walks us out of the wardrobe and heads towards a large flat area sofa next to a viewing window. I feel weightless as his body falls into the sofa. With his back against the red velvety fabric, I rise up and see that he has me straddling him. 

He folds both of his arms behind his head and just stares at me.

I lower my body down and melt on top of his torso. I peck his lips with mine and trail my kisses to his jawline. Unlocking his arms from behind his head, he wraps them around me--rolling us slowly to our sides. 

His nose nestles into my hair as he pulls me tight to his frame. I melt into him and allow bliss to flood my mind---washing away the blooming darkness.

I lift my right leg up and rest it over his leg that is sliding between my legs now. His left arm loosens and he grabs my right hand--pulling it to his neck area. 

"We are so close now, Rey," he whispers sleepily. 

Dread for the future starts to cloud my blissful mind. A tear falls from my eye as I see what needs to be done in order to secure our victory against the Empire.

He pulls me away slowly and stares at my eyes in fear. 

I exhale slowly and my breath turns to panic. _"I left myself unguarded and he took advantage of the opportunity,"_ I scold myself.

"Yes, I did. Didn't I, Rey!" he says as his tone becomes very stern. 

Rising to a seated position he runs his fingers through his hair and pulls at the strands by his scalp. I delicately rise and wrap my arms around my legs.

"That vision you think will happen, Rey--won't," his eyes have fire behind them as he turns to me.

Painful tears form in his eyes. 

"Listen to me right now, Rey. I know there is darkness flourishing inside of you--I felt it during the battle--you didn't even stop yourself," he turns completely facing me and grabs onto my shoulders.

"The sacrifice that you think has to be made--I won't let it happen. Do you understand me, Rey!" he scolds.

I look deeply into his eyes. The vision I so desperately wanted to hide from him is now no longer secret.

"I won't kill you, Ben," I reply, quickly wiping the falling tears away.

"As darkness grows in you--evil takes advantage of it. The visions I had from Snoke were all deception, Rey. I blindly followed them and look at what I became! You don't even know the source of these visions!" He screams.

I reach his mind in the force and he allows all the visions of the past to play in my mind's eye.

"Mine came true though! Everything I saw in that dark vision and the dreams I've had have all come true, Ben!" I yell back. "What else could I possibly think will happen!"

His grips on my arms tighten and his face gets closer to me. His mouth purses in anger. "I will not allow what you saw, to come to pass, Rey."

I want to believe him but what has to be done must happen--or else. I turn my head and look out the window to the stars. I sniff in the sadness and wipe the tears from my eyes. 

_"I have something for you,"_ he says through the bond.

He stands up from the sofa and walks over to a small table near his bed. He pushes a button and a secret compartment opens under the nightstand. 

He grabs the object and walks back over to me. He is clenching the object tightly in his hand. Climbing back on the sofa he sits next to the window and turns to me. 

A small object is revealed when he opens his hand--I recognize it.

_"Her ring?"_

"She handed this to me right before she died. I didn't want to show you that part of the vision. I want to give this to you, Rey," he grabs my left hand and slides the ring onto my pointer finger. Ben's eyes pierce into mine.

"This is a promise that I am making to you right here, right now. The visions that we shared of us _will happen_ \--I will ensure it. I will move this ring to this finger when it's all over," he finishes as he looks down while squeezing my empty left ring finger. He looks back up into my eyes. 

"We will make it out together at the end of this, Rey," he says with such resolve. I want to believe him with everything I have in me. I have such faith and hope in him. _I love him._

I rush my left hand up to his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. His arms wrap around me and pull me into him. Our passion is ignited and the force grows stronger between us. I feel completely weightless and free wrapped in his arms. 

He stops the kiss and presses his forehead against mine.

"We need to get rest while we can. I am unsure of the next time we will be able to," he whispers.

I nod against his forehead and before I can even realize it--he's scooped me up and is now carrying me across the floor to his bed. 

With the Force, he turns off the lights as we slide underneath the blankets. 

I lay on my left side and he slides against my back. I feel his warmth all around me as his right hand comes over my side and grabs onto my left hand--interlocking our fingers together. His face nuzzles into my hair as he pulls me tight against his frame. 

My mind is immediately eased and I feel _happy_. That emotion that I haven't fully felt in such a long time has returned. I almost forgot what it felt like...

I breathe in deeply and allow his heat and the comfort of the bed to lull me to sleep. 

_The course of destiny is on track._


	33. The Beginning of the End

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

My slumber is interrupted by a beeping call from the bridge to my Holo-Pad. I feel Rey wrapped firmly against me--her mind is waking from sleep. Rolling to my back, I grab the pad with my right hand and look at the information displayed on the screen. 

It appears to be urgent. I stop the beeping call and place the pad back on the nightstand. 

My movement stirs Rey and through the force, I feel her energy rising. I hear her deeply breathe in, as her body starts moving--she is awake. I wrap her into my body with my left hand and run my fingertips over her arm. The sensual touch makes her lift her body and slowly turn her head to me--smiling at me with closed eyes.

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she turns her body to face me and places her left palm on my chest. Rey inches closer to my torso and nuzzles her nose against my left cheek. I welcome the touch and grab onto her left hand with my right--squeezing it. 

I sense a disturbance in her through the bond. That cursed vision she keeps fixating on is weighing heavily on her mind--ruining her pleasure from our embrace.

I turn my head and plant a kiss on her forehead. 

"We're here, aren't we?" she whispers.

I nod slowly with my lips still on her forehead. She moves away from my grasp and rises to a seated position on the edge of the bed. Bending her head forward--running her hands through her hair she turns back and looks at me. She exhales through her nose and the smile falls from her face. 

My eyes fixate on her, I watch as she rises from the bed and walks back to the wardrobe where her clothing lies. She's not waiting for me to get up.

I reluctantly lift myself from the bed and cast the sheets off of me. As I walk away from the bed, I peer slowly into the wardrobe. She's discarded my shirt and is fastening her undergarment to her chest--Rey is facing away from me.

I pace towards her and wrap my arms around her stomach pulling her towards my chest. I nestle the side of my face against the back of her head--squeezing her tight. Rey welcomes the embrace but her mind is still uneasy. I turn my face and plant a kiss on her left shoulder--gently biting her skin. 

Hearing her inhale the sensation in deeply and I feel her place her hand on my forearm. 

_"We must go..."_ she whispers through the bond. 

"As you _wish_ ," I say aloud sternly. 

We put our clothes on in silence. As we finish, I turn back to her and scan her body's movement while she places her hair up. Once she's done her eyes look up at me. I can't hold the urge back anymore and I briskly step to her. 

I pull her into me and lock our mouths together--I feel her melting to my touch. Her hands run up my arms and latch onto the sides of my neck. She breaks the kiss suddenly and pulls away from my hold. 

Her right-hand trails down my arm and I attempt to grasp her hand to pull her back, but she rips it away--walking out of the wardrobe.

***

**REY'S POV:**

The First Order station is in organized chaos as we prepare for our arrival at Exegol. Ben follows closely behind me as we make our way into the bridge. Commanders on both sides are studying data and schematics at their stations. 

We gather around the center Holo-Table and holographic images rise over the table. I watch the moving images as the general speaks.

"Our intelligence from scouts reveals the enemy is not currently orbiting the planet or its neighboring system. Scanners reveal unknown activity at this grid point. We sent a small dispatch to take surveillance, but they never returned. No sign of life was detected by our monitors. I recommend another team landing in this area here by the canyon," he says magnifying the location on the projected image. 

Ben leans over the Holo-Table with his hands placed the edge--zooming in and out of the planet's map. 

"What news of the Imperial Sith Destroyers?" he asks rising from the table.

"Sir, scout reconnaissance shows they are on their way here. They will arrive in over a day. Vardos reinforcements will intercept them here before their arrival," the commander finishes moving to another holographic image.

"Where is the suspected Death Star III? It was supposed to be in this system," Ben demands.

"Sir, that station in question has disappeared from our scanners less than one hour ago. We have tried several attempts to locate the object but it appears to have vanished," he responds.

"We will wait for it to reappear before we disembark this station. What news do you have of the Knights of Ren?" Ben asks.

"That, is the other news, sir... They haven't returned from the planet Talss. When we went back to detect their location, it too--vanished," the commander trails off.

I watch as Ben tenses. His anger is rising and I can feel it through the force radiating against me. 

To distract his growing tension I speak up. "What news do you have of Resistance reinforcements?"

The commanding officer looks at me and is reluctant to speak but finally does. "We have detected a large fleet movement from satellites near the planet Ithor. I would assume they will be here, but we do not have a definitive arrival yet. We have reached out to their lead ship with our location," he says shortly.

I turn and look up at Ben and then back to the room.

"We wait then," I say aloud.


	34. Gone

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

We leave the bridge and the tension is so thick between us you could cut it with a blade. 

_"Why are you pulling away from me, Rey?"_ I question through the bond as personnel walk past us. She doesn't answer me right away and that infuriates me.

 _"I must go speak to Finn. Wait for me,"_ she responds through the bond.

I stop in my tracks and allow remaining personnel to pass us before I grab her and pull her towards the wall with me. My hand remains locked on her arm--I stare into her mind. 

"Why would you need to go talk to him when you can't even respond to me," I say angrily.

She moves her right hand and takes hold of my wrist--her strong squeeze signals me to release her arm. Anger is rising inside her and I can sense conflict is thrashing in her mind.

"There is something I must do. Wait for me."

My mouth purses together as I look for deception in her face--I nod at her. A forced smile, covering sadness, spreads over her face. Her right-hand meets my cheek and I feel her thumb rub over my cheekbone. Tears are forming in her eyes, but she will not let them fall.

"I love _you_ , Ben Solo," her voice cracks.

Before she can finish I pull her towards me and our mouths lock together. I break the kiss and wrap her body to mine--her arms wrap around my back.

"I love you, Rey," I respond to her kissing the top of her head and allowing my lips to linger there. 

I can't let her go--I mustn't. She will be with me at the end of this and I can't let her feel this way. I won't let that vision come true. 

***

**REY'S POV:**

I sense his presence on the command deck--I was able to get him to let me go. I make my way to the hangar on the station and find a supplies officer near an unloading zone. Walking over to him as he senses my presence approaching--he turns to face me and is taken aback when he realizes _who_ I am. The officer doesn't speak but stands at attention. 

I focus through the force to his mind.

 _"You will give me supplies and allow for my departure to the planet Exegol with a Tie Fighter. You will also inform Space Traffic Control this is a reconnaissance mission and my departure is to remain secret,"_ I command as I break the hold on his mind.

His eyes flicker, _"I will do as you command..."_

I smile in return. After some time, he returns to me with a bag: winter clothing, a blaster, food, water rations, and other miscellaneous supplies.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

He walks over and speaks to other personnel to get me the fighter that I requested. He comes back and smiles at me. "You will be clear for departure to the planet. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, you were very helpful--thank you."

I walk over to the fighter trying not to draw attention to myself. The hatch opens and I climb up the ladder to get inside. Once in, the door closes shut behind me and the station tether releases from the fighter. I ignite the engines and coast off of the landing pod--over the station and out of the shield doors.

Hitting the throttle and the fighter bursts through space to the awaiting planet below. I enter the coordinates that I saw on the Holo-Table. Time passes and the ship is ready for its descent on the planet. I feel the energy in the force darkening--something is coming.

The fighter safely lands in a clearing on the planet's surface. I jump out with the bag and my saber attached to me. My feet land with a crunch on the ground--snow. Night has arrived at the planet and a cold winter's chill is in the air. I look ahead and see an expansive forest near a mountain range. The trees are not too thick so navigating with the stars will not pose a problem. I reach into the bag and pull out a black winter cloak and tie it around my body. 

As soon as it is fastened I can't help but look into the night's sky. I can't see the First Order's fleet but I know that it's there. The vision I hold dear of Ben appears in my mind's eye. How I wish this was the night we would lie on the beach under a blanket of stars wrapped in each other's embrace. 

_"If only that vision wasn't deception..."_

A tear falls down my cheek and I fixate on a small spot in the skyline.

_"I love you, Ben."_

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"What do you mean she left!" I scream at the officers on the hangar.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. I would normally have denied her request, of course, but something came over my mind, and I was unable to say no," the supply officer trembles.

"You fool! She deceived you with the Force! Ready my Fighter! I leave now!" I scream as I force grab the officer and fling him into a nearby wall.


	35. The Mine

**REY'S POV:**

The snow crunches on the ground beneath my feet as I make way through the trees. With each step, I watch the beauty of the small snowflakes falling from the sky before hitting the ground. Through the beauty of the scenery--I feel darkness rising around me and _in me_. 

_"It knows I'm here."_

I pass a maze of tall trees for quite some time. Something is familiar about this place--I have seen it before. This is the last part of the vision I had when I touched my lightsaber on Takodana. The memory of the past, present, and future that this Pontite Kyber crystal holds. I reach for the blade and make sure it's fastened to my belt.

I am just as fearful of this place now as I was then. 

Guided by moonlight, I can see a large mountain range finally coming into view. I have finally arrived at the coordinates that were shown on the Holo-Table. Something is watching me.

_Whispers._

I draw my blade. Whoever killed the scouts that landed here first, remain---I feel their presence. Darkness grows inside me and I reach out to the force to find balance but to no avail. I don't smother the darkness this time. I need to use it as I did in the Battle of Talss. I scan the treeline as I cautiously step towards the mountain. 

_A child's laugh._

I gasp. A small child stands in a clearing ahead of me. A little boy with curly raven black hair and soft brown eyes watches me.

_"Ben?"_

I disengage my bade and stare at the figure. I don't trust this vision--it's a trap. The small boy turns around and starts running through the trees.

_"Is this another dream?"_

I don't have time to question, so I dash through the trees--jumping and dodging branches and fallen logs. 

"Wait!" 

The boy keeps running and goes down a small hill. I watch as he runs across a paved runway going through an opening, illuminated by a purple glow, in the mountain. I stop and catch my breath scanning over my new surroundings. I can tell that this mysterious opening isn't naturally formed--someone made this. The boy turns around at the opening and looks up at me with a smile. I hear an echoing laugh as he enters the opening. 

"A mine?" I question aloud trying to gather my thoughts.

 _No, this is something else._ This wasn't in my vision that I foresaw on Talss. This is something far more sinister.

All I know is that I have to go inside. I feel the pull of darkness--I don't fight it. 

_"This place holds something I need..."_

I use the trees to give myself cover as I try to sneak down to the road that goes inside this _mine_. As I reach the bottom of the small hill--I am hit with great power. 

I desperately gasp for air. I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me. I push forward. The purple glow from inside is going farther into the mountain and becomes distant. I sense there are no beings present--so I pick up the pace. Running along the paved road and duck into the doorway of this mine. 

I check around me--no one. I look down the winding corridors of this mine and see the glow moving farther inward. I follow after it. 

_"This has to be a trap."_

***

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

My ship glides to a hover and lands on the surface of Exegol. I jump out quickly from my fighter and examine the scenery. I see Rey's fighter to my right and grow weary when I feel the darkness that has flourished untouched on this planet. 

The sky turns chaotic as snow and lightning collide. I look ahead and can see a tree line near a mountain range. Reaching out through the force, I feel that she isn't too far from me. Lightning crashes and hits the ground behind me. 

_"It's here."_

I engage my lightsaber and walk towards the treeline. Whatever took out our scouts is watching me now. 

I move forward.

Weaving between trees for some time and still no sign of Rey. I can't see any physical sign or track from her but I sense she was here. Her energy somehow has lingered. 

_Whispers._

I engage my blade once more preparing for an attack. The force is static around me but I can sense that a set of eyes watch me.

_A child's laugh._

I turn to my right and see a small girl staring at me. She has brown hair pulled back to three small buns and wears tattered clothing. Her face is dirty but her eyes are shining with beauty.

_"Rey?"_

The child gives me a smile. Then turns around and sprints through the trees. I run as fast as I can after this mysterious vision. I know that someone or something is sending me this vision of her.

_"Maybe this will lead me to her?"_

Dodging fallen trees and piles of foliage--I keep up the chase.

The child stops at a small hillside next to the mountain and turns to look at me. I stop and stare in curiosity awaiting its next move.

"Definitely a trap."

The small girl giggles and runs down the hillside towards the mountain. I do not chase after it. I know that this is a trap for both of us and Rey fell for the bait. I am hit by a wave of the darkest power I have ever felt in my life.

"Rey!" 

Without hesitation, I sprint down the hill and look ahead to see a mine opening with a greenish glow moving inside. Every instinct is telling me to find another way in and take the militaristic route but I know Rey is inside--I can feel her. The light is flourishing in me. The darkness that once ruled over me is being overpowered by the light.

_"I have to save her."_


	36. Darkness Rises & Light To Meet It

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

The green glow takes me through an endless maze of tunnels. I sense, as time passes, that I am being lured deeper into this mysterious mountain intentionally. The heat from inside is overwhelming and my vision becomes blurry. I reach out through the force to bring balance to my mind. Once I grasp it, the force surrounds and protects me from the elements. 

I hear the sound of a lightsaber's hum echoing loudly through the caverns. The greenish glow leads me through the corridor and into a small room.

Once I enter the room, the force knocks the wind out of me. A darkness swirls like a cyclone around the room and once I rise to catch my breath the surroundings have changed. 

The room is covered in, what I sense, is obsidian. The metallic black room is amplifying dark energy. With a large, closed obsidian door ahead of me--that could be my way out. 

_The echo of an evil hackle._

I turn around in the room to find the source but am alone. The lightsaber hum returns, echoing in the room.

 _"Rey!"_ my mind screams through the bond as panic hits me.

I stand in a defensive pose. Slowly, I turn back facing the obsidian doorway. 

"Rey..."

Those eyes pierce my soul. She stands with a newly constructed obsidian double-bladed saber. My left thumb ignites my lightsaber in response--this isn't Rey.

She unlocks the joint and I watch as the blade falls and clicks together on the other end. Her eyes are locked in a trance. Evil is growing in her.

"Rey!" I scream.

The figure doesn't move--this is the vision that she saw. She fell for the bait and ended up making it happen. 

_"I helped her."_

**REY'S POV:**

The purple glow takes me down cavern after cavern in this endless maze. The vision of Ben as a child has long since disappeared. My mind knows this is bait but my heart screams there is _something in that room I need._

The purple glow disappears into a small room up ahead. I approach with caution as I peer into the unknown room. I ignite my blade and keep it at the ready for whatever threat awaits me. 

I am hit with a powerful force of electricity and fall to the ground. I almost lose my vision completely from the attack.

_"It's here."_

I stand back up to catch my breath and am startled to see that the room has changed. I appear to be now inside some ship or battle station. 

_Darkness is here._

I sense the source of the electricity that hit me in the room. 

_An evil hackle._

I turn around to find the source of the laugh but I know I'm alone. My head slowly returns to forward-facing as I enter the room.

I remain firm in my stance in the presence of this evil vision. 

_"Ben,"_ my voice cracks.

The figure doesn't respond and instead raises his left hand--playing with blue electricity between his fingers. I move my lightsaber to protect my center in case this vision actually attacks me. 

"I won't kill you, Ben!" tears fall from my eyes. 

The dark vision of Kylo Ren tilts his head. I hear that hackle echo throughout the room. His left-hand flies forward in my direction and a spray of electrical currents leave his hand--hitting my blade and me.

"AHHHH!" 

I lift my blue blade and block as many of the bolts as I can. I feel his presence near, _"Ben?"_

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Rey lunges at me with her crackling red blades. I swing my saber in defense to block her attack. Her dark combat skills are impressive. We engage in a heated spar and my cross-guard locks her blade against mine. Staring deeply into this apparition's eyes, I can tell this isn't Rey.

"I'm not going to kill you, Rey!"

The figure tilts its head slightly but its face remains stone-like. Whispers flood the room and I can sense Rey is near. 

"Accept your fate!" the figure screams at me and shows a set of razor-sharp teeth.

With a great force, I swing my blade up and force punch the apparition away from me. The smoke clears and the once obsidian room turns back to the familiar mine walls.

"Rey!"

**REY'S POV:**

All the air in my lungs flees once the vision breaks. It's him---he's here.

I don't even have time to react, as I feel him crash into my body--surrounding me in his strong arms. His head falls to mine and I hear him choke back emotions. I can't stop the flood of tears leaving my eyes and cascading down my face. 

"Ben!" I sob against his chest.

He quickly breaks the hold and moves his hands roughly to my face. He runs his fingers sporadically across my cheeks and lips--making sure it's really me. I can't stop the sobs from coming. 

I sense through the bond that he is just as speechless from this evil vision as I am. We remain silent for a moment. I move away from him and press my hands against his neck and cheek.

_"It's not over, yet, Ben."_


	37. Rise of Skywalker

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"I know," I pant against her forehead. 

She releases her hold around my torso and picks up her fallen lightsaber off the ground. 

"We need to keep moving," she says finally.

I nod. We leave the room and continue navigating through the seemingly endless caverns and tunnels. The silence between us is deafening. Something is pulling us the way we need to go and just like before--it's another trap. 

The grinding of machines can now be heard echoing the caverns. A barrage of miscellaneous noises sends a wave of fear between us. She doesn't know what awaits us but I do--I just didn't want to believe it could actually be real. 

"Do you sense it?" she asks.

"Yes."

Our pace slows as we get closer to the source of the sounds. The light ahead illuminates the once dimly lit corridor. As we get closer to the light, the tunnel's opening widens to reveal a massive operation in the center of this mountain.

Familiar energy pulses from this mysterious room--Rey and I both turn to one another in horror.

**REY'S POV:**

I gasp. "No..."

I look down to the factory floor and have discovered the origin of the familiar energy. 

"Clones," I tremble.

"This _can't_ be possible!" Ben says angrily.

Panic sweeps our hearts and minds as we watch in horror the production of Luke Skywalker clones. Ducking by the side of the wall, we watch as each clone is moved through an assembly line--being given a red Stormtrooper's armor and a blaster. My heart sinks as I watch each clone putting on a helmet---knowing the familiar face behind it.

I look back up to Ben with my mouth gasping for air.

"I didn't foresee _this_ , Ben."

His breath tightens as he attempts to gasp for air. 

"That's not the only thing, Rey," he says pointing in the distance.

The Knights of Ren are on the factory floor walking in a formation through a large blaster door with an old friend.

"C-3PO..." I whisper as wind is almost completely knocked out of me. 

Ben and I turn around and sense the enemy headed in our direction. We can sense a mass of eyes on us, but they do not intend to engage us in combat. Reaching out to one another through our bond we try to bring calm over the other. 

_"Let them take us, Rey,"_ Ben says through the bond.

I nod back to him. We raise both of our hands at the approaching team of red troopers. They briskly walk to surround us with blasters drawn.

"Sabers," the lead red trooper demands in Luke's voice.

We hand over our weapons and allow the arrest to happen. We both sense they have power in the force and engaging in combat now would not be a strategic move. They lock our hands in security cuffs as they push us down another corridor. 

_"We cannot let these clones be unleashed on the galaxy,"_ I say through the bond.

 _"Not just the clones---the creator as well,"_ he says back.

They lead us through a winding of endless corridors and to an elevator. As the elevator opens, I get one moment to stare into Ben's eyes. 

_"You were right,"_ I say through the bond returning my stare to the door of the elevator as it shuts. I sense his stare is in the same direction as mine. 

_"You weren't the only one hiding visions, Rey,"_ he finally speaks back _._

He's seen this place--realization hits me.

 _"You shouldn't have trusted your visions and I should have trusted mine,"_ he finishes.

My stomach drops as I come to terms with what he means. Not only has he seen the evil this place is breeding, but he's seen who the master is behind the army. 

_"Rey, no matter what happens, what you hear or see--we must stand together in this,"_ he says through the bond.

The elevator halts and the doors whoosh open. The red troopers lead us out and down a long walkway to the blaster doors at the end. I sense darkness behind these doors. The same darkness that I felt in the Death Star wreckage on Talss. A shiver runs down my spine as the doors fly open in front of us. 

I feel Ben's heart rate speeding. 


	38. Dark Past

**REY'S POV:**

_"It's him,"_ I say through the bond.

 _"I know,"_ Ben replies.

The red Stormtroopers lead us forward through the large throne room. Computers and droids surround the walls of the room. My face turns towards the front and I see a black chair--just like the one in the Death Star wreckage. 

I gasp. 

The large black chair swivels around to reveal the most terrifying sight. Evil hackles pierce our ears in the room as the dark figure faces us. I feel Ben's heart beating wildly it could almost burst out his chest. He knows who this is---he's seen him before.

"Welcome," the raspy voice says.

Even from this distance, I feel dark power this creature possesses, and I am afraid. Evil swirls in a chaotic cloud all around this creature. He could have been a man at one point but the severe deformities prevent him from moving. He looks crippled and is hunched over--his frame is small and weak. The body the creature resides in could be a corpse.

The guards push us forward--closer to the mysterious figure.

"You must be so happy to be here young Rey. All the answers and desires you seek are within reach now!" it laughs.

I remain silent. 

The figure disappears from this chair and I feel him hovering in a circle around Ben and I. I sense through the force, Ben remaining steadfast--he doesn't want to appear weak. Ben quickly closes the bond between us and I can no longer feel our connection.

"Ahhhh, the heir of Vader has graced me with his presence too," he says through a cackling laugh. The figure fades away from us and returns to a hunched position in its chair.

"I must admit, it was so easy to get you both here. I expected better from Vader's heir but your ignorance young Rey--can be excused."

I feel Ben is tensing. The mention of Vader is causing his heart to beat faster.

"Who are you!" I demand to the creature.

"Oh! I'm surprised you don't recognize your biological grandfather, Rey. That is of course, how you inherited such power after all. Pity you aren't wise enough to see it. Or is it a pity that Kylo Ren knew and said nothing to you?"

I turn quickly to look up at Ben who is remaining steadfast in his stare at the creature. My mouth trembles slightly. I return my stare to the ghastly creature.

"Yes, he knew the truth this whole time and didn't tell you. How could you trust your true love now?" the creature lets out an almost endless laugh

"Liar!" I snipe back.

"Insolent little thing aren't you? I put so many things in place to get you to unleash your power and you still hold back. No matter," The creature flies electricity at Ben, knocking him to the ground. The pain of Ben's scream rings in my ears. I try to connect through our bond to give him strength, but he is blocking my attempts.

"Search your heart and mind young Rey--connect the pieces I've given you. You know that I am not lying to you. Oh! Or is your heart being conflicted from the image of a true love's happy ending?" he mocks me.

Anger is rising in me---those ghosts in the cave were a deception. The creature hackles deeply as his head falls back from the amusement. 

"If I didn't send those visions to you in the wreckage--you never would have come. I knew that you would not be wise enough to resist the bait. What is this I sense between you two? A Dyad bond? Not seen in the time since Darth Revan. Very rare indeed. No matter..."

I will my lightsaber to my hand and lunge towards the creature. As my blade crashes on the black chair he disappears and is standing now beside Ben.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream at the creature.

"Good! I feel the darkness rising in you! Let it out, Rey!" he screams at me. "Strike me down and take your place on the Sith throne! Empress Palpatine! And together we shall rule the galaxy!"

Ben wills his lightsaber to his hand, from the red trooper--to swing it at the creature. As he engages the blade, the creature deactivates both our sabers and wills them to his hand. All the Red Stormtroopers stand at attention with blasters drawn.

"It appears you still do not understand. So allow me to show you your true destiny!"

The doors open behind us and another set of guards guide something into the room. As soon as they near our location they break their formation and march to the sides of the room--lining the walls with the others.

"Three-Pio!" I scream.

The gold droid with red eyes walks right past me and doesn't say a word. He stands near the dark creature--next to a control table. 

"Ah! It seems you recognize this droid--you should too, young Solo. After all, it was your grandfather who designed it. Well, I guess your grandfather and _me._ The young Anakin Skywalker had to inherit the parts of this droid somehow," the creature says with a grin.

The anger inside of Ben rises as he realizes the destiny of the Skywalker lineage has been set since the beginning.

"Why yes, I knew that I would need it in the future. _Now_ \--to be exact," the creature replies.

"That is not proper manner's boy! You should address me as I had the clone of Snoke teach you---Darth Sidious!" the name ripples in my mind. 

"Now, if you don't mind. Execute order 84!" the creature demands to C-3PO.

I sense the droid is conflicted. Something is slowing his response down. 

_"Luke..."_

I turn to Ben--he senses it too. We both watch as the droid reluctantly moves over to the computer control table.

The blaster doors whoosh open to reveal the Knight's of Ren marching into the room. Ben's anger rises to an unprecedented level. As I attempt, again, to reach him through the force. 

"Right on time. I'm sure you have already been introduced to my _Acolytes of the Beyond,"_ DarthSidious sneers.

We both remain silent--what more could we do? The creature called Darth Sidious knows everything already. The former Knights walk and surround Darth Sidious and stare into us with their Sith relic weapons drawn.

"What news do you bring me?" Sidious questions.

"Your eminence, the coordinates from the outer rim were correct. We have found the portal that connects us to the world we once came from. The portal was indeed moved from the planet Talss to the new location. We were able to discover this just in time before it's neighboring moon collided with Talss. All we need now is to retrieve the Eye of the Sun Sith relic to activate it," a Knight says.

"Good!" Sidious relishes in the news.

I look to Ben for answers. Those names mean nothing to me--perhaps he knows what they are talking about.

I look over at C-3PO who is pushing buttons in on the screen in front of him. His voice deepens and is not as proper nor as polite as before. "Your excellency, the coordinates for the Eye of the Sun have been implemented--the planet Odessan has been located."

_"Odessan--the Eye of the Sun...my dream!"_


	39. Evil Incarnate

**REY'S POV:**

"It appears those names are ringing a bell to my young heir," Sidious says.

I look at the dark creature--everything is making sense now. 

"You are the only one that the relic will reveal itself to. You will find it. Together we will bring order back to this galaxy and the one _we all_ came from," he finishes.

"I will never help you!" I scream at him.

"Yes, that is what I assumed you'd say. So let me try to change your mind. Activate Order 87!"  
Sidious demands to C-3PO.

The droid fumbles in his motions on the computer. Part of him wants to follow his master's plan but _someone_ is stalling him--Luke. Sidious does not sense that Luke is here or else he would do something.

The droid pushes through the influence of Luke and continues to push the buttons on the panel. A large screen projects ahead, and we can see satellite images of the First Order fleet and Resistance fighters above the planet. They are engaging in a colossal battle with the remaining Imperial ships we fought on Talss. 

I watch as a large beam surges across space and makes contact with not only an Imperial destroyer but a First Order one as well--annihilating the ships. A white light ripples across the screen as even more chaos ensues. 

"No!" I scream. The thought of my friends being killed causes the darkness to take hold in me.

"Good! I feel your anger rising. That is just the beginning, my young heir. Soon every star system will fall to the power of this weapon and I will once again bring my reign over the universe!" he screams.

I can hear Ben's huffing next to me the anger is connecting to mine and our energy is amplifying together. I feel like the bond is opening and our power is connecting--we are becoming more powerful united. Our minds bleed together--stronger than when we fought Snoke. This time it's different--I feel connected by something stronger than the force--the universe.

"Join me, my young heir. I can teach you the ways of the force beyond even your wildest imagination. I may even let you keep your pet," he scoffs looking at Ben. 

I look behind C-3PO and can feel Luke's energy camouflaging behind Sidious. This is the only moment we will get. 

We will both of our lightsabers to our hands and stand in a defensive pose against one another. This is the final stand.


	40. String of Fate

**REY'S POV:**

Red blaster fire erupts in the room. Ben and I dodge and duck fire from the red troopers, and we guide the blaster ricochet to hit the enemy. Troopers fall to their death on the floor. Jumping over fallen corpses we crash our blades down against two clones in the corner. Darkness is rising again in me--I have to control it this time. Another set of guards rush through the doors and open fire.

Ben and I spin around to the fresh set of troopers and together lunge at them. They hold attack formation but are no match for the sabers coming down on them. Cutting through guard after guard, I feel the bond pulsating between us like a heartbeat. The darkness is being pushed down by Ben--he's helping me control it. Together, our strength in the force is growing. It is almost as though we are two sides of the same coin. We need one another to finish this. Hope is flourishing in me that the vision I foresaw won't come to pass. 

I can see his mind so clearly and I know he can see mine. It's as if our visions have joined and become one large peripheral vision. The enemy is no match for our offensive sync. Vanquishing the enemy is easier now than it was five years ago. We aren't fighting for dominance like last time. Now, we are working together. 

The last red trooper in the room falls, and we both scan the surroundings to find Darth Sidious. We can't see him, but we sense him. This ghostly creature has vanished but leaves a trail of his evil hackle. Turning slowly, we look around to see any sign of his presence. 

This piercing hackle echoes the chamber as Ben and I pant--trying to find the source. I can see C-3PO standing with his red eyes near the computer. Luke's presence is near him. 

_"Look to where he will be,"_ Ben says through the bond.

 _"Yes,"_ I respond back.

My heart is fluttering as I try to catch my breath--I feel it.

I rush of darkness comes out of nowhere with the speed of an X-Wing fighter in the sky. I don't even have a moment to counter the attack.

I gasp.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"Ahhh!" 

I feel as though a scalding blade has been shoved through my back and out my stomach. My breath is gone--I can't breathe. I look to my stomach and see black energy has impaled me.

_"Rey!"_

She screams and turns to me as I fall to my knees on the ground. Darkness is killing me from the inside--crushing the light. I feel the flicker of its warmth fading as darkness snuffs out any form of happiness I have ever experienced. My memories of Rey are blurring and fading in the distance. This is something beyond my knowledge. What is happening to me?

 _"No!"_ I scream in my mind.

I throw my hands on the ground to prevent complete collapse. Trying to catch my breath but to no avail. It's as if I'm being suffocated along with the light inside me.

"Ben!" Rey screams

I can feel her reaching through the bond but this foreign entity is blocking her attempt. Her hands run over my back as she uses all her strength to help me stand up. 

_"Ahahah!"_ Sidious laughs in my mind. I can feel his darkness consuming every cell in my body.

 _"Do not try to resist it, young Solo,"_ he commands in my mind.

I feel weak against this power. I have to hold on. Those visions of our future will happen---I can't let this destroy everything I love. 

"Rey!" I manage to yell.

**REY'S POV:**

I saw Sidious come behind Ben and stab him with some ghostly weapon. My mind is racing. I do not know what to do. This is the part I feared the most. 

In the vision I saw, this happened to me and I had Ben kill me. I don't know if I have the strength to do the same. This monster knew I wouldn't! He even tested us to find out whom. He knows I can't kill him. 

"AHHH!" I scream. 

I watch as Ben rises to a standing position in front of me. There is a dark aurora around his body but I can still feel a tiny flicker of light remaining inside him. He's still in there--Ben's heart rate is slowing. This thing is killing him from the inside. 

His body raises his head slowly. With an eerie movement, he opens his eyes and stares straight through me.

I gasp. Ben's eyes are different.

_"My vision."_

One eye holds Ben's soft brown stare and the other is a fiery orange. Evil and light are still battling inside him.

_"It's all coming true. I have to choose how this ends..."_


	41. Evil's Demise

**REY'S POV:**

"Ahahahahah!" Sidious laughs through Ben's body.

"Oh, my young heir, you thought I would do this to you? Why would I do that? The Eye of the Sun won't reveal itself to me," an evil smile spreads over Ben's face.

I stare at this figure and anger is rising at an unprecedented level. Ben isn't there to be able to balance my energy like before. My blade is ignited ready to strike.

"Do you honestly think you can strike him down? Do you still think you can win? That you could defeat me! You foolish child! Just as foolish as my son who thought he could whisk you away and no one would find you. Pathetic! I have been watching you this whole time! Just as I did to his grandfather. Be happy I didn't send a village of Sand People to kill what you loved as I did him. You were easier to turn to the darkness than him! I barely had to try!"

Sidious starts to laugh. I can feel Ben fighting back inside with everything he has. He is still inside, I know he won't let this monster kill him. 

"You can't do it and you know you can't do it, my young heir. Allow this boy to die and together we can rule the galaxy and finally return to where we came from." A tear falls from my eyes as I sense the light is near me now.

"You forgot one thing," I say as Sidious's eyes look to me.

_"Him."_

Luke appears behind Ben as the same Force ghost I saw in the cave. With both hands, he latches onto Ben's shoulders and an explosion of light hits the smokey energy. 

The creature lets out a scream and I can hear both Sidious and Ben's voice cry out in pain. 

"Hold on Ben!" I scream.

Against all resistance, I drive Luke's blue blade into Ben. I watch Luke hold Sidious in place with the power of the light. The energy from the Pontite Kyber Crystal starts to break from the repaired blade into little beads of blue energy. It becomes hot in my hand and I'm forced to let go of the blade.

The energy is absorbed by Luke and channeled against Sidious. Both Ben and Sidious scream out from the excruciating pain. Luke's eyes open and have turned a vibrant color blue. 

He winks at me. "See you around kiddo," he finishes with a smile before disappearing.

An explosion erupts from Ben's body as light destroys the darkness inside. I am thrown by the explosion to the floor. Luke slowly vanishes and Sidious's scream disappears--Ben's body falls to the ground.

"Ben!" I scream.

**BEN SOLO'S POV:**

_"Ben," a familiar voice speaks._

_My eyes are opening and I can hear birds chirping overhead---I'm in a forest. The light shines through the canopy and lifting my head--I see him._

_Air escapes my lungs as I stare at the figure of my father._

_"Take my hand," the voice says lowering his hand to the ground to help me rise. I take the hand and am helped to a standing position. I shake my head slightly at the sight of my father._

_Tears fall from my eyes as I choke back sobs._

_"How?" I ask._

_He places a hand on my cheek and stares into my eyes with a comforting trance._

_"You accomplished what you set out to do, that's why I am here," he says._ _Tears run down my face now._

_"But I killed you. Why would you want to see me?" I ask._

_He pulls me in for an embrace. "I forgive you. Now, you have to forgive yourself. Kylo Ren is dead. You have been redeemed in the force's eyes," he says._

_He releases his hold of me and grabs onto my shoulders. "Come, there is someone who wants to see you."_

_He takes me through the forest and I can hear commotion ahead. The sound of a lightsaber hums in the distance as it cuts through objects._

_I see her._ _I choke on my breath. The woman turns slightly to me and smiles._

_"Mother..."_

_"My son," her smile brightens my heart as I get closer to her. Her arms are open as she welcomes me in for an embrace._

_I take the opportunity and grab hold of her---breathing her in. Gently, she pulls me from her hold and guides me to the vision ahead._

_"Rey."_

_She is practicing sparring with a large stick and going through several advanced fighting motions. Throwing the blue saber she boomerangs it through trees and wills it back to her hand._

_I see it. A red ribbon._

_"Jedi Master," I say with a smile._

_"Yes, but that isn't the only thing," my mother says as she looks down at my right wrist._

_I follow her eyes and notice, I too, have the same ribbon._

_"You are bound together by fate, my son. I knew this the moment that we left Crait and I saw that blade's crystal split in two. I had to train her because I sensed evil returned. I knew that she was a Palpatine but trained her anyway. She was destined to remain in the light. I foresaw the ending fight and knew a sacrifice had to be made. The visions of your future together--I sent them to you," she says with a smile._

_A flood of tears cascades down my cheeks now. I stifle the snobs and wipe my eyes. My father comes around and stands next to my mother._

_"Where do I go from here?"_

_"That's up to you," my father says._

_"You will always be our son, Ben, and we will always be with you," my mother says as the serene dream fades._


	42. It's Not Over

**REY'S POV:**

"Come back!" I scream at him.

I can feel the light flickering brighter inside him. Ben's heart is still beating but very softly. His wound is bleeding now as I apply pressure with my hand. The life force is draining from him.

Get up!" I scream with everything I have in me.

Ben's mind returns slowly as he lets out a cry of pain---opening his eyes. 

"Ben!" I scream grabbing his cheeks. "We have to go!" 

With all my strength I help him to a standing position, "We have to leave! Don't give up now!" 

I lift my head and see C-3PO waddling to me. 

"Master Rey! You have to hurry! I can help end this once and for all. Please leave! The enemy has acquired the mass-shadow destroyer from the days of the Old Republic. The same weapon that helped the Republic win the Mandalorian War at Malachor V..." his voice trails as he realizes I have no clue what he is talking about.

"I can finally help! Please! Leave and get as far away from this planet as you possibly can. The blast radius will be..."

"Thank you! Thank you for everything Three-Pio!" I turn away from him and with the strength remaining in Ben, we exit the mountain as quickly as possible. I will the binary beacon's button on my wrist to activate. Our hope is not lost yet.

The ground is shaking below us as Resistance Fire targets the planet. After some time, we finally see the light at the end of the tunnel--the exit.

The mountain is hit by fire and rocks start to fall from the cave.

"We're almost there!"

"Leave me, Rey, go..." Ben whispers out as he falls to the ground.

"I will never leave you, Ben Solo! Get up!" I scream gathering him in my arms and raising his body. I gather as much energy through the force as possible and run us out of the cave. Falling rocks start to cascade around the opening. 

Running with him out to a clearing away from falling debris as we fall to the snowy surface. 

"Stay with me! It's not over yet!" I scream applying pressure to his wound. 

The life is fading inside of Ben. 

"Don't you dare leave me, Ben Solo! I need you! _We_ need you!"

I sense a familiar energy approaching. 

"Finn!" I scream.

The lights of the Falcon come down around us and hover over the ground. The ship lands quickly lands and deploys the ramp. I see Finn and R2-D2 rushing out as fast as they can.

"Rey!" he screams.

He sprints down and slides on the ground next to us.

"Rey! Let's go!"

With the help of Finn, we bring Ben to a standing position and run up the Falcon's ramp.

"R2! What are you doing!" Finn screams as the droid rolls over to the mountain opening. 

"This is what his destiny has always been. Leave him!" I yell. 

We board inside and I hear the thrusters engage. Chewie is in the cockpit howling to tell us to hurry up. Finn helps me lift Ben onto the cot, and he quickly runs and grabs the medical supplies I instructed him to carry before picking us up. Three nurses are also on the ship and ready to treat Ben's wounds--they rush over to us. Finn didn't forget anything--my heart flutters.

"Thank you, Finn!" I exclaim, grabbing onto him and bringing him in for the tightest embrace. I turn my face and kiss his cheek hard. Tears fall from my eyes and roll down my cheek. I can't hold back the sobs, so I just let them out.

"Please allow us space as we treat him," the one nurse says as the others are pulling out supplies from the medical chest.

I nod. 

Finn grabs my shoulder, "It's almost over, Rey," he says running back to the cockpit to help Chewie. I feel the ship liftoff through the atmosphere and breaks into open space. 

I give the nurses space and head into the cockpit.

"Send a signal to our allies to flee, now!" I scream into the cockpit. Finn complies and sends the distress signal to the First Order station. He was instructed to tell them to engage the hyperspace drive and flee the planet once they received the signal.

I look through the window as the ship jumps to hyperspace.

**C-3PO & R2-D2's Swan Song:**

"Oh, dear! I am running out of time! Wait, what's that?"

"AreTwo-DeeTwo! What are you doing here!" 3PO yells.

R2 rolls into the room as falling debris crash to the surface. He utters demanding beeps at 3PO.

"Come to help! Me?"

The droid rolls over to the computer's control panel and releases his arm compartment. Inserting the robotic coupling into the computer--uttering several beeps instructing 3PO on his next move. The arm twists and turns into the computer's port. 

"Yes, your right, as always," 3PO responds walking back to the keyboard near the panel's screen. 

The droids work in unison entering commands to navigate the direction of the Death Star's next blow. The ground shakes below them as the two droids finish--sending the weapon's beam to their location. 

"Oh my!" 3PO screams as R2 rolls around from the massive earthquakes. The red beam hits the planet--nothing can stop it now.


	43. Cloud City

**REY'S POV:**

Our fleet escapes the explosion of the planet by a thread. The instructions I gave to Finn, before my departure from the First Order station, were to rendezvous at Bespin.

After what seems like hours, our light speed journey finally breaks near the planet. A fleet of allies awaits our arrival near the planet's atmosphere. We are granted clearance and break through the atmosphere to land on their republic base.

The falcon lands first. I instructed Lando to have a medical pod ready, and he didn't disappoint. I assumed he thought it was for me because I never told him which patient to expect. The number of doctors and staff that are rushing towards us is almost overwhelming.

The three nurses guide the hover cot down the ramp and out on the landing pad be intercepted with Cloud City medical droids. I walk beside Ben and see Lando rushing to greet me. 

"Rey!" he yells. 

A smile runs across my face as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and walks with us to the medical receiving bay. 

"I must say, I'm not surprised that you are the one standing," he grins.

I feel Ben through the force, he is stable, thanks to the help of the nurses Finn brought. 

"I'll leave you to it," he says with a smile, pulling away and making his presence known to the personnel arriving off the ships. 

I follow closely with Ben and reach his mind through the force. I feel an overwhelming sense of peace. I sense something happened when he fought Sidious.

The medical staff leads the way through the beautiful structures of Cloud City. We arrive at the medical facility on base, and they rush him into a surgery room.

"Please wait out here until the patient is moved to the recovery unit," the lead doctor says to me.

I nod and allow them to take him---I don't want to leave him. Stopping to watch as he is carted away and the medical doors close behind him. 

***

A few hours have passed now. I watched as Resistance and First Order soldiers shuffle in an out of this medical facility. Some were hurt far worse than Ben in the battle over Exegol. I rise to a standing position as I see the doctor return to me.

"The patient is in recovery. For the most part, everything went well. It will take some time but his wounds should fully heal."

The words of hope ring in my heart. I reach out to the force to navigate my way to Ben. I don't even wait for the directions to his room as I sprint past the doctor. I find the room where Ben has been moved to and quietly opens the door to go inside. 

I see him lying there with a large wrap around his torso and a breathing apparatus on. His skin is slightly moist, I sense they had him in a Bacta Tank for a while to speed up the healing process. 

Pacing towards him and grab a nearby stool---taking a seat next to him on the bed. Running the back of my fingers against the side of his cheek and down to his hand. I reach his mind and sense he is in a deep sleep. 

I lower my head next to his shoulder on the mattress and nuzzle my nose against his skin. Gingerly, I lean my forehead against his shoulder and grab onto his hand with my right. 

The force vibrates between us. After everything that has happened, exhaustion is overcoming me. I breathe the scent of his skin in and am calmed by the heat emitting from his body.

The sensations cause me to fall asleep next to him.

***

I gasp. Waking up from my sleep.

I rise off the bed and see that Ben is still lying there with our hands interlocked. My movement causes him to stir as I look at his eyelids start to flutter open.

"Ben," I whisper to him.

He's coming to and blinking his eyes slowly--turning his head to me.

"Rey..." he whispers back.

Tears fall down my eyes as I squeeze his hand a little tighter.

"Yes. It's me," I choke on tears.

He moves his lips to a slight smile and closes his eyes again. I try to muffle the tears and sounds of happiness. I run my left hand over the side of his face and rub his bottom lip with my thumb gently.

His smile emerges again and turns his head opening his eyes. 

"This isn't a dream?" he questions softly.

"No," I say between sniffles. 

_"Good,"_ he replies closing his eyes again. 

We remain silent as I watch him in bed. I feel the light inside him flourishing. It seems the darkness has been cast out. My vision was true; Kylo Ren would die and Ben would be reborn-- _just as I foresaw._

Our bond is reconnecting again and I sense his mind is drifting back to sleep. 

_"I love you, Ben."_


	44. Celebration

**REY'S POV:**

I watch through the hospital room window a celebration taking place all around Cloud City. Ben has been asleep now for a couple of days and has barely woken since his arrival in the recovery room. Lando came to me the other day and told me they were bestowing us with a Medal of Honor in front of everyone; I was honored by the consideration.

I told him that I won't leave Ben's side and to enjoy the celebration. Being the center of attention has never really been a desire of mine. Explosions of light illuminate the sky above. I have never seen a celebration like this before. I could never have dreamed anything as beautiful Flashes of red, purple, and gold light brighten the darkness of Ben's room. There has been a treaty signed between the remaining Resistance and the First Order military. Since both sides have lost their leaders, they agreed to join together and establish the New Republic. It appears both sides are hungry for a new order.

It seems almost unreal that happening. But it's not my place anymore to decide where the galaxy goes from here. We served our purpose and now we have to let balance thrive. No longer will a force user interfere with the galaxy's balance---at least for now.

I sense Ben is waking, the noise outside must have disrupted his sleep. 

"Rey," he says softly.

I rush back to his side and take a seat on the cot next to his hips. 

"I'm here," I say, touching his cheek.

His eyes have fully opened and are staring at me with that soft tenderness I know so well.

"Why aren't you celebrating," he says with a smile, slowly blinking.

"I would much rather be here, with you. _We_ would much rather be here with you."

His eyes open and remain fixated on me. I sense through the force his confusion at my words. I look to his left hand and back to his eyes. I give him a smile as I lift his hand and place it gently on my lower stomach. 

_"We."_


	45. I'll Leave Too

**BEN SOLO'S POV:**

My heartbeat rises as my eyes fall from Rey's stare to my hand. I reach out through the force and feel a tiny flicker beating inside her-- _our love_ grows inside her.

I feel a surge of power rise in my body. I quickly move my right hand to her arm and pull her towards me. Our lips lock together and the force swirls around us. Happiness brightens my heart and for the first time in my life, I understand what true love is. 

Our lips break and she rests her forehead against mine. 

"I love you," she says against my lips. 

I move my lips to hers and lock her mouth in a heated exchange between mine. 

Suddenly, the doors of my room open and I sense the presence of a handful of people enter. 

**REY'S POV:**

I rise to a standing position and greet the party entering through the doors.

"Rey, this is the time you requested us to come. How can we help?" Lando says. Finn, Rose, Poe, Jannah, and Chewie follow in after him.

I sense Ben's confusion as he lies in the bed. He raises the button on his bed to incline the back of the mattress, so he can stare at his guests a little better.

I breathe in deeply, sadness washes over me. "Now is the time we must say goodbye," I say as tears fall from my eyes while I look at the faces of my friends. 

"Goodbye? What do you mean, Rey? You are a hero! You saved us! The galaxy needs you still!" Poe exclaims.

"No, we did what the galaxy needed and now it's time for us to go. You are the ones picked by the force to lead the New Republic," I finish as my eyes stop at Finn.

I see a tear running down his cheek. He knew this time would come--I told him. I gave him hope for his future and how he would bring balance to the galaxy. He rushes up to me and locks me in a tight embrace. The others follow suit, and we all embrace together.

We have all been through so much together and for this journey to end it seems bittersweet. 

"I have prepared the ship that you asked for, Rey. It's ready for both of your departure," he says looking at Ben.

I sense Ben reaching my mind through the bond. 

"Finn...it's been an honor," Ben says aloud. This catches me off guard, I wasn't expecting that.

"Solo...glad to have you back," Finn says with a stern smile. 

Chewie walks over to Ben and rubs his hair with his hand. This causes Ben to chuckle a little from embarrassment. 

"I entered the coordinates personally to the ship you requested. You both will be able to live out your lives in peace. No one will bother you. But, if the galaxy needs you again---I'll know where to find you," Lando says with a wink.

I smile at them all as tears fall from my eyes.

"Thank you for letting us borrow your ship. I'm here to return it," I smile at Lando. Happiness flutters in him at the thought of regaining ownership of the Falcon. After all, it was his, to begin with. My eyes look over the group in the room one last time; happiness fills my heart.

"Now is the time. We need to leave while everyone is distracted," I say to the group.

They nod in unison. They understand that we need to slip away while no one is looking to avoid anyone following us.

***

Ben rests in the ship's cabin and I take my seat in the pilot's chair. I ignite the engines and lookout ahead to see my friends all waving goodbye in the distance. Fireworks explode in the air as I wave bitter-sweetly to them. I remain steadfast to hold back any more tears from falling. I still can't believe that this is the end of the journey.

The scene blurs as the engines speed us through the atmosphere. Once we break from the planet, I hit the coordinate destination that Lando left me. The stars blur together in a silver blast as light speed is engaged. 

Time passes and the light speed disengages to reveal a green and blue planet ahead. I enable autopilot and relax as the ship glides through the atmosphere. A few minutes later I can see the island in the distance. 

A lush green island is surrounded by a white beach shore---Lando's island. I guide the ship to the landing pad below and allow it to hover and land on the surface. I turn off the engines and make my way to the cabin where Ben waits for me. I rush through the ship to his room, and I am surprised to see Ben standing by the door frame. I run up under him and allow him to rest his body on mine as I help him to the ramp. We exit the ship and are greeted by the warm sea air.

We step off the ramp and allow the warm summer sun's rays to hit our bodies.

_Peace._

We both look around at our new home and a sense of déjà vu washes over us.

"My dream..." I say aloud.

"Yes," Ben responds.

I look up at him. 

"How do you know this place was in my dream?" I ask with a smile. I'm confused by his response.

"Because, I was there _too,_ remember. _The waterfall..._ " he responds with a smile.

I giggle as the realization hits me. I guess that _wasn't_ a fantasy after all. 


	46. It's Only The Beginning

**REY'S POV:**

"...and then the planet exploded behind the two warriors of the light. Evil was destroyed so the light could flourish. Peace and order were then restored to the galaxy."

"But what happened next?" 

"They lived happily ever after of course," I say looking into her wide eyes. This story captivates her every time--our story.

"Is that really the whole ending?" she questions.

"No, there are no real endings to stories, only new beginnings," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Now get some sleep," I rise from her little bed and walk over to the door opening. I look at her sweet face laying against her pillow looking at me. I turn off the light and slowly close her door.

Walking outside, I sense him. He's standing near to the beach under the blanket of stars in a deep trance.

I approach him from behind and wrap my right arm under his arm and around to his back. He breaks his meditative trance and turns to me--wrapping his right arm around me. Pulling me tightly against him--he embraces me deeply. 

I feel his nose nestle against the top of my head as his strong arms squeeze me. 

We stand there silent, in pure bliss, under the stars. I watch them flicker and blink in the night's sky. I spot a ship bursting through hyperspace between the stars above. We both connect through our bond and remember the events that led us there and the people we left behind to get here.

I make a wish as the ship flies away. A wish that the universe would find peace and love--just like we have. Ben senses my thoughts and runs his hands to my cheeks. He strokes them with his thumbs and locks his lips onto mine. 

_"I love you, Rey,"_ he says through the bond.

 _"I know,"_ I respond back.


	47. Our Princess

_**In Memory of our Princess, General, Hero, and Friend** _

Ever since I was 4-years-old, she has been my hero.

Princess Leia taught me the most powerful weapon is hope and never to lose it.

General Organa taught me that I can be a leader and make a difference.

Carrie taught me that who you are is more important than superficial beauty.

Luke was right. _"No one's ever really gone"_  
Because she left something with each one of us. And for that, I will be forever grateful to her.  
I love you, Carrie. The Force is with you always and you are always in my heart.


End file.
